Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei
by Robster80
Summary: A Alternate retelling of the Negima series. Instead of Asuna and Konoka, Kaede is asked to let Negi stay with her when he begins his teaching at Mahora Academy. How will his staying with the sessha affect his job and life at Mahora? NegiKaede pairing
1. First Encounter of Sessha and Teacher

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 1 – The First Encounter of the Sessha and Her New Teacher_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Dean Kanoe smiled as a tall girl with a long ponytail in the back walked into his office at Mahora Academy. "Welcome, Nagase-san," he said warmly, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Kaede Nagase, 14, bowed at the dean. "What can sessha do for you, Dean Konoe?"

"Well, I just received word from a friend of mine about a new teacher we will be receiving in a few days. In fact, he'll be taking over Takahata-sensei as Class 2-A's teacher."

"Is Takahata-sensei retiring, sir?"

"Oh heavens, no! But he knows the boy who'll be taking over for him so he's stepping aside. His name is Negi Springfield, from Wales, England, and he is a gifted boy."

_Boy?_ "If I may ask… is this Negi Springfield… fresh from college?"

"Actually, Nagase-san, he's super-fresh out of school. He's only ten."

At this, Kaede's eyes opened in surprise. "Ten?!" _Holy smoke! This Negi must be a super genius, de gozaru!_

Dean Konoe then cleared his throat. "Yes, well, he will be arriving in a few days, right as the new semester starts. I would like it if you and my granddaughter would go out and greet him first thing that morning; you'll be given passes so you won't have to worry about being tardy. You would go to the station and meet with Negi-kun, and then bring him to my office for his instructions. Will you accept my request, Nagase-san?"

Kaede bowed once more. "Hai, Konoe-sama. Sessha will meet with her new teacher as you ask. Also, I'm rather curious about him now that you've told me these things."

"Good to hear. …Also, there is one last favor I need to ask of you. We're short on room right now, so… could Negi-kun stay with you? I know you enjoy your privacy, but-."

"My home will be Negi-sensei's home as long as he sees fit; I do not mind at all."

Again, Dean Konoe smiled. "I am most grateful to you, Nagase-san."

Bowing once more, Kaede then turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, yes, Nagase-san?"

She turned. "Yes, Konoe-sama?"

"Please don't be afraid to ask Negi-kun to help you on your studies. And do try a little harder?"

Kaede sweatdropped; of course the Dean would tell her this. After all, she was one of the five worst scoring students in her class. "Hai, Konoe-sama…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming out with me, de gozaru."

"Oh, it's nothing, Kaede," Konoka Konoe, 14, replied to her classmate. "Grandfather asked me to help you, and who was I to refuse?"

"At least your grandfather gave us passes in case we're late," a third girl, with orange hair in two ponytails and bells in her hair, said in a huff. Her tone spoke loudly she wasn't thrilled to be standing out in the cold March morning, awaiting the arrival of the new teacher.

"You didn't need to come, Asuna," Kaede replied, "only myself and Konoka-dono were asked."

"Yeah, well, I had to leave early for my paper route anyways and I was on my way back for class, so I figured why not meet this new guy. Though I'm betting he's gonna be another old fart."

Kaede just smiled; she hadn't said anything to Konoka or Asuna about Negi's age. They were currently standing outside the train station gates, waiting for the next train to arrive which would bring the first wave of students to the campus.

Konoka pulled out a small fortune-telling magazine from her coat pocket. "Hmmm… Kaede, what's your birthdate again?

"11/11/88. Why?"

"Ah, a Scorpio…" Konoka smiled. "It says her that today's horoscope forecast states you'll have a very fateful encounter today, and that love is on your side."

But Kaede shook her head. "I don't believe in horoscopes, or fortunes. I make my own destiny, de gozaru. I take each day at a time."

"If you say so. …Asuna, it says here that you may get some very bad news concerning your love."

"Fah! I don't believe in that junk."

Konoka then smiled as she read on. "There's a way to undo this bad fortune, though; just say your love's name five times fast and bark like a dog, and he's yours for sure."

"TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI, TAKAHATA-SENSEI! ARF!"

Kaede and Konoka looked at Asuna in surprise.

"What," she asked, "didn't think I'd do it? I'm so dedicated to Takahata-sensei."

"Uh, you do know Konoka was pulling you leg, right?"

Asuna blinked at kaede's words, then looked at Konoka. "You… you were joking with me?!"

"Uh, yeah? Sorry."

"KONOKA, THAT'S NOT FUNNY-!"

Suddenly, the train came roaring into the station and slowed down to a complete stop. Seconds later, the doors opened and out rushed numerous students for their first day of school. A voice over the loud speakers announced to the students that they had ten minutes before the first bell.

Kaede, Asuna, and Konoka stood where they were, watching as the flood of students passed them without any second thoughts. They kept their eyes open for the new teacher.

"Any sign of him?" Asuna asked impatiently.

"Not that I can see," Konoka replied, scanning over the crowds. "Don't worry, Asuna, we'll make it in time for Takahata-sensei's class."

Kaede said nothing, but keep looking. She stood on a nearby bench to get a better view. Suddenly her eyes spotted a staff sticking up among the crowd, and she focused on it. Soon the crowd dispersed and see saw a small boy with brown hair and glasses walking by himself, glancing around his surroundings. One look and Kaede could tell he was a stranger to Japan itself.

_Ah! That must be him!_ Kaede raised her hand high, waving towards the boy. "Negi! Negi Springfield! Over here! Negi Springfield!"

Hearing his name, the boy looked up to see the waving hand. Curious, he started forward, heading directly for the person calling and waving to him. As he made his way through the crowd, he soon saw Kaede's head and then her full figure. His eyes also saw the other two girls with her, and they looked puzzled when he came into their line of sight. "Uh, Hello," he said politely in perfect, unaccented Japanese.

Kaede hopped down from the bench and bowed to him. "Hello, Negi! My name is Kaede Nagase, Class 2-A, seat 20. My friends and I were sent by Dean Konoe to welcome you." She motioned to Konoka and Asuna. "These are my classmates: Asuna Kagurazaka, seat 8, and Konoka Konoe, seat 13, and the dean's granddaughter."

"…Is this some sort of twisted joke?!" Asuna cried, pointing at Negi. "That brat's the new teacher?!"

"This… doesn't sound like something grandpa would pull on us," Konoka muttered, sweatdropping at the whole situation.

Negi gave a cough before he bowed at the three. "Pleased to meet you, girls. My name is Negi Springfield, and I'll be your new English professor this semester."

Asuna paled. "E-English?! But… But that's… that's…" She suddenly grabbed Negi by his coat and shook him. "Look, I don't like little kids' games! There's no way somebody like you could be the new teacher here at Mahora Academy, an all-girls school! Just get back on the train and head on to the elementary school one stop back!"

"Asuna," Kaede cried, grabbing Negi and freeing him from her angry classmate. "It's not a joke! Negi-sensei's really out new teacher."

"That's a lie-!"

"She's not lying, Asuna."

The four turn their heads to see an older man with grey hair and glasses approaching them. In his mouth was a lit cigarette. Upon seeing him, Ausna blushed and bowed in his direction.

"T-Takahata-sensei! Good… Good morning-!"

"Hi, Takamichi," Negi replied cheerfully, "it's been a while!"

Takahata smiled. "Hello, Negi. Boy, it has been quite some time. You've sure grown. Kaede, Asuna, Konoka, thanks for coming out here to greet Negi-kun, or should I say Negi-sensei."

"It's nothing, Takahata-sensei," Kaede replied. She then turned back to Negi. "We should get going now; dean Konoe's expecting you, de gozaru." She held out her hand to him. "Shall we?"

"Why, thank you, Nagase-san." Negi took her hand and followed her and Takahata away from the station. Asuna and Konoka followed after them, not wanting to be left behind.

"I think maybe my magazine was off the mark this time," Konoka said to Asuna. "Negi-kun's cute and all, but him being Kaede's fateful encounter?"

"Good thing Kaede doesn't believe in that sort of thing," was all Asuna said.

* * *

Dean Konoe stroke his long beard as he faced Negi. "So, Professor Springfield, are you ready to get your feet wet?"

"Hai, Dean Konoe."

Standing off to the side with Konoka and Kaede, Asuna fumed at Negi. She still couldn't believe this child was replacing Takahata as her homeroom teacher. What was worse was that Negi was Takahata's friend, so she couldn't take out her frustrations on him. _This won't end well, I know it._

"Now, Negi," the dean continued, "you'll be teaching temporarily until the end of this semester. After that, if you've met my expectations, you'll be assigned permanently. However, should you fail, there will be no second chances. Do you understand?"

"Hai! And I don't intend to fail, sir."

"Good, that's the spirit! Now before I forget, we're short on room, so for the time being, Kaede-san has graciously consented to let you stay with her."

Negi turned to see Kaede smile and nod at him. "I understand, and I promise, Nagase-san, I won't be a burden."

"I'm sure you won't, de gozaru."

"And by the way, Negi," the Dean added, "if you're looking for a girlfriend, my granddaughter is available." This earned him a light knock to the head from Konoka. He then said, "And you'll be supervised in your classes by Shizuna-sensei until you get a better grasp of things here."

A busty woman with glasses and flowing green hair walked into the room towards Negi. She patted his head gently with a hand and smiled. "Feel free to ask me anything if you need help, Negi-sensei."

"H-hai," Negi replied, blushing.

Kaede couldn't help but giggle at this scene. _Negi-sensei's so cute. And so polite, too._

"Well, girls, you'd better get to class," Dean Konoe said to the three. "I'll have Negi-sensei follow you shortly."

The three bowed to the dean before they exited the office. Before she left, Kaede gave Negi a reassuring smile and a little wave. Once they were gone, the Dean coughed again and took a more serious expression.

"Now, Negi-kun… let me remind you that secrecy concerning your magic is of the utmost importance. Your students especially must not find out about you being a wizard."

Negi frowned. "I'm well aware of the consequences if I'm discovered, Konoe-sama."

"Just be careful, my lad. Use your wits more than your spells, and you'll be just fine. And come to me, or Takahata or Shizuna if you need assistance."

Takahata handed Negi a small book. "This contains information on your students, Negi. Use it as a back-up; I left plenty of notes."

"Thanks, Takamichi."

* * *

"…You knew, didn't you?" Asuna asked Kaede as they and Konoka walked down the hallways towards their classroom. "You knew that brat was replacing Takahata-sensei, didn't you?"

"I knew, yes. The Dean told me recently about it when he asked me to greet Negi-sensei today at the station."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you probably wouldn't have believed her, Asuna," Konoka pointed out. "I'm not sure I believe it myself. I mean, someone so young as Negi-kun as a teacher? He's gotta be some sort of super genius."

"He's still a brat to me."

"You should still show him respect, Asuna."

Asuna looked at Kaede oddly. "You're pretty accepting of that kid, Kaede. How come?"

"Because, he is our teacher, no matter what his age is. And the way he looked when we all were before Dean Konoe, he's very determined. Normal boys his age worry more about sports and trading cards and having fun, but not him. He's sacrificing his youth to educate others. That deserves… no, that commands respect in my opinion."

Both Konoka and Asuna were surprised by Kaede's words, and by her strength in them. It seemed she already developed great respect for their new young teacher, and he had yet to actually hold class.

"Well… maybe Negi-kun will motivate you, Asuna, and three others to boost your grades in class," Konoka said.

"Did you have to bring THAT up, Konoka? Look, let's just get to class and await the brat."

They soon come to their classroom of 2-A and enter. Their fellow classmates were busy with their own affairs, such as sports, a new camera, and setting booby-traps for the new teacher. Apparently, some of the students had heard about the change in staff and were in the mood to play tricks. The three sat down and readied themselves for Negi's arrival or joined in conversations.

Kaede glanced about the class quietly. _These girls are quite the characters. I hope Negi-sensei is up to teaching the likes of these girls. Already Asuna-san doesn't like him; who know how the rest will take to him. But no matter what their opinions, I'll support Negi-sensei 100 …I just hope I can get my grades up to scratch under his tutiledge._

Then, the girls noticed it was almost time for class to begin. They all sat down quietly and awaited the teacher. Soon they heard footsteps approaching and the door to the room began to open.

_So it begins. Good luck, Negi-sensei…  
_

**End Chapter 1**

Closing notes: Well, this turned out nicely, I hope. The responses to my previously posted one shot "Mental Notes From A Sessha" were the push I needed to attempt this storyline. I hope I've met those expectations or at least whetted some appetites with this first chapter. I've noticed a lack of good Negima stories lately, especially any with Kaede as a love interest for Negi. Sure, it's more likely Negi's better off with Asuna or Nodoka, or even Makie (Where are the Negi/Makie stories, by the way?!), but what can I say? I got weird tastes. After all, I've paired Kazuma and Cherise from Scryed with each other.

Anyway, this is for the few of you out there who like Kaede or believe in the Negi/Kaede pairing. I dunno how far I'm gonna go with this story, but please join me for the ride, and enjoy it while it lasts.

Read and review, please! And JNFN! Ja Ne For Now!


	2. Magi’s Secret, Sessha’s Vow – Part 1

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 2: Magi's Secret, Sessha's Vow – Part 1_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

As he gripped the handle for the door leading into Class 2-A, Negi paused; a premonition catching his mind's eye. Chuckling softly to himself, he threw open the door. A second later, a chalkboard eraser fell in front of him, hitting the floor and kicking up some chalk dust in a small cloud. Negi picked it up and handed it to Shizuna-sensei before he proceeded into the room. 

The girls of 2-A watched silently in awe as Negi walked into the room and towards his desk. However, as he walked, he used his staff to set off the trip rope on the floor. This caused a bucket of water to fall and spill its contents before several suction-cup arrows shot out from above and struck the floor ahead of Negi. He calmly made his way to his desk and set his staff down before he took a piece of chalk and wrote his name in large kanji on the blackboard for everyone to see.

"Ohayo, girls," Negi said with a bow, "my name is Professor Negi Springfield and I'll be your homeroom and English teacher for this semester. I hope to prove to be as good and understanding a teacher as my predecessor, Takahata-sensei."

Kaede and Konoka smiled at Negi; he seemed to be in the right state of mind to start teaching the class. Asuna, however, rolled her eyes. She was very skeptical that this kid would be as good as Takahata-sensei. The rest of the class just sat in their seats, silently staring at Negi.

The quietness made Negi feel uneasy; he felt put on display at some show. "Uh… so…"

"…KAWAII!!!!!!!"

Negi jumped back as most of the class rushed from their seats to crowd around him. Hands seized him, pulling him in many directions as the girls bombarded him with questions and remarks on how cute he was.

One girl wearing glasses approached Shizuna-sensei. "Please tell me this is a joke."

Shizuna-sensei smiled. "It's no joke. This little boy is your new teacher."

"…I still don't buy it."

Suddenly, a blonde girl with long flowing hair clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Easy, now, girls! Let's not give our young teacher a scare on his first day on the job. Now everyone back away from Negi-sensei and give him plenty of air." As the girls backed away, she approached and bowed to Negi. "I am Ayaka Yukihiro, seat 29, and class representative. On behalf of Class 2-A, I welcome you, Negi-sensei. Should you require anything, please do not hesitate to call on me."

"Uh, thank you… Yukihiro-san."

Ayaka held back the urge to swoon at Negi's cute, appreciative face. _How elegant! And truly kawaiiiiiii!_

"Hey, Ayaka," Asuna spoke up, "you'd better close your mouth, I can see drool coming out."

Ayaka rushed up to Asuna, angry at her words. "How dare you make such a claim, Asuna! Especially how YOU'RE the one who salivates when that ancient Takahata's in view!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT TAKAHATA-SENSEI!"

"MAKE ME, YOU APE!"

The two begin to fight, their classmates taking bets and cheering them on. Negi started to fluster at the scene. "B-Both of you! Please stop-!" But when he tried to get close to stop the fight, Asuna pushed him away without even a glance. "Hey! I'm your teacher-!"

In a flash, Kaede jumped between the two fighters and pushed them apart yet held them near at their wrists. She glared at both of them. "You two… dare to insult our class and our teacher in such a manner?"

"Kaede?"

"…Nagase?"

"Ayaka, you're the class representative, and are supposed to set a good example for your classmates; yet you dare to allow Asuna to get under your skin and lose your temper in front of Negi-sensei. That's not the kind of example you set. Asuna, your provoking Ayaka was uncalled for, and ignoring our teacher's order to stop further insults him and us. Both of you… sit down!"

The two slowly nod and back away from Kaede, who lets them go. They, like the others, were shocked by Kaede's outburst and, especially, her anger.

Negi, too, was taken aback by Kaede's actions and words. Then, he saw her turn and bow in his direction.

"I deeply apologize, sensei, for both my ruckus and my classmates."

"…It's okay, Nagase-san. And thank you for… your assistance."

Shizuna-sensei then spoke up. "Okay, girls, please return to your seats. You'll get to learn more about Negi-sensei as he goes about the day's lessons. Negi-sensei, you have the floor."

Negi bows at Shizuna and then turns to the blackboard to begin the lessons. A small stool suddenly appeared beside him, causing him to turn and see Kaede smile and give him the "okay" hand sign. _How did she…?_ But, he shook his head, smiling, and continued on with the lessons. The girls were soon in awe with his teaching skills up to the final bell, ending the day's lessons.

Stopping his lesson, Negi bowed at the class. "Thank you for tolerating me on the first day of our time together as teacher and class. Please remember to go over your notes for tomorrow's class."

"Everyone, stand," Shizuna-sensei called out. "Bow!"

The class obeyed, bowing at Negi before they began gathering up their things and heading out the door. Several of them stopped to express their enjoyment of Negi's lessons. However, some just walked past Negi without a word, a few even glared at him, like Asuna.

Ayaka, as she walked by, handed Negi a slip of paper. "Those are my contact numbers, should you need anything you desire, Negi-sensei. And…" she bowed. "I deeply apologize for my earlier misconduct."

"I accept your apology and this information, Yukihiro-san. Thank you."

Shizuna-sensei and Kaede stayed behind as everyone else left. Shizuna-sensei smiled at Negi. "You did quite well for your first day. From what I saw, you had the girls eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Almost all of them," Kaede spoke up. "Some seem to have mixed feelings about Negi-sensei."

Negi bowed at Kaede. "I appreciate your help earlier, Nagase-san."

Kaede bowed in return, smiling. "It's no problem, sensei. Just as long as they don't show you anymore disrespect in class. Well, now that classes are over, would you like a tour of the campus?"

"A good idea, Kaede-san. You're in luck, Negi-kun; Nagase-san is a member of the school's Walking Club, and they frequent every inch of the campus. Well, I'll be off to deliver my observations to the Dean. Negi-kun, keep up the good work." Shizuna-sensei gives him a gentle pat on the head and walks out of the classroom.

However just after she left, Takahata walked in. "Hey, Negi. How'd it go on your first day?"

"It was a bit rough at the start, Takamichi, but with Nagase-san's help, it went quite well."

Takahata chuckled. "Let me guess, Asuna and Ayaka tried to mix it up again?"

Kaede just nodded.

"Do they… often fight, Takamichi?"

"Like cats and dogs, Negi. But, they're both nice girls while they're civil. Plus I think they're really good friends."

Kaede couldn't help but sweatdrop at this comment. _If that's how those two are friendly with each other, I don't wanna see how they'd be when they act unfriendly._

Takahata takes out a cigarette. "So, Kaede, tell me form your perspective… is Negi here a satisfactory teacher?"

"Oh, he's a marvel, de gozaru. I think it's hard to believe he's really only ten."

"Good to hear. I hope he'll do a better job at raising you and the other four's test scores than I tried."

Negi looked at Kaede. "What does he mean?"

Kaede put a hand behind her head, blushing. "See… I'm one of the Baka Rangers, the five students who are not so hot on tests and quizzes. I'm Baka Blue, Asuna's Baka Red, and there there's Baka Pink, Yellow, and black – Makie-san, Ku-san, and Yue-dono."

"Yue's a smart girl," Takahata added, "but she has no drive to study. Hopefully you'll fix that, Negi."

"Uh, I can try, Takamichi."

Kaede bowed at Takahata. "If you'll pardon us, sensei, I was going to show Negi-sensei around the campus."

"Ah, I see. Good to hear." He then leans in to whisper into Kaede's ear. "_We're gonna have a surprise welcoming party for Negi in about an hour or two, so you can keep him distracted while we set up in your room. …Uh, are your traps still set?_"

"_No, I turned them off this morning before I went to meet with Negi-sensei._"

Sighing with relief, Takahata pulled away and headed for the door. "Well, Negi, you take care and I'll see you around. Keep up the good work."

* * *

Negi was still in awe as he and Kaede found themselves on the main steps of Mahora Academy leading to and from the main campus building. Kaede had shown him almost all over the school, with a few exceptions such as Library Island and the World Tree. She did, however, tease him once by offering to show him the girls' locker room at the indoor pool, and that made him fluster about being an English gentleman and a teacher. But after that, she went back to being the good tour guide, and now they were taking a well-deserved break at the steps. 

"My," Negi said after a low whistle, "Mahora sure is a wide campus. No wonder you're in the Walking Club, Nagase-san."

"We're outside of class, Negi-kun," Kaede replied with a smile. "You can call me Kaede. As for my being in the Walking Club, it's good exercise. By the way, if you ever join Fuka and Fumika Narutaki from my class for a walk, don't believe all the tales they tell you about the Club's events and activities. They're good at spinning stories that may seem true, but really aren't."

Negi sat down and pulled out his planner, which included Takahata's note sand the class roster. He took a pen to his hand and began to scribble down notes. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"What's that?"

"Just a few things Takamichi gave me before classes began. I'm using the roster to make notes as I go on the students alongside Takamichi's." he pauses, seeing the note by Kaede's picture. "Hmm, he wrote here that you are very determined."

"Did he? That was nice of him, de gozaru."

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"Oh, that's just a saying I add to my speech. Some Japanese people add random words to their talk just out of habit." Kaede stretches. "Mmmmm! All that walking's made me thirsty. Would you like a drink, Negi-kun? There's a vending machine right over there."

"A bottled water, please." Negi then checked his pockets. "…Oh wait, I seem to have misplaced my change-."

"Don't worry, de gozaru. This one's on me. Be right back." And Kaede walked off towards the vending machines, leaving Negi to continue his notes and looking over of his roster. After watching he walk away, Negi decided to jot down another note for himself. He wrote by Kaede's picture "Shows great respect."

_I'm grateful to have her as a student. She seems more like a model student than the class representative. I wonder how it's going to be while I'm staying with Nagase… with Kaede-san for the duration of the semester?_

Closing his roster, he looks to see someone coming towards the stairs form the top. Though her arms were loaded with books, Negi recognized her right away. "That's Nodoka Miyazaki, seat 27." He quickly double-checks his roster. "She's in the Library Club and is a general library committee member. She sure seems bogged down with all those books. I wonder if she-. Oh no!"

Nodoka was coming down the stairs slowly, but she missed a step. The weight of all the books was indeed too much for her, and she toppled. Being too close to the side of the steps, she fell over the side headfirst with a startled cry.

Acting without thinking, Negi bolted to his feet, staff in hand and aimed at Nodoka. The wrapping around the staff immediately came undone to reveal its wooden true form. Without a word, Negi casted a spell of wind that caught Nodoka, easing her descent. He rushed forward, dropping his staff and jumped with his arms outstretched. Nodoka landed in his arms and they both hit the ground, but Nodoka was unharmed.

Negi quickly sat up and looked over Nodoka. "Are… are you okay, Miyazaki-san? You're not hurt, are you?"

But Nodoka didn't reply; she was passed out from the excitement, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, the sound of something hitting the concrete walks of the school reached Negi's ears. Jerking his head up, he looked about and saw Kaede standing off several feet, two bottles of water on the ground near her feet. Her expression was that of shock and uncertainty, and her eyes were open halfway, but she still looked bewildered.

Negi immediately paled. _Oh no… she SAW me use magic! …I'm going to be fired!_

**  
End Chapter 2**

Closing Notes: Oh me! Oh my! Kaede's discovered Negi's secret! What will he do? What will he do?!

…Okay that's enough of that. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I honestly didn't try to rush it. I simply let my typing run of its own will and hoped for the best. One of my college professors told me the best way to write a story was to not plan it out, just let it write itself. Whether he was right or not, I'll leave it up to you.

So far the response to my first chapter have been great. I've gotten encouragements and suggestions to keep going, and I'm gonna do my best.

Please read & review, folks.


	3. Magi’s Secret, Sessah’s Vow – Part 2

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 3: Magi's Secret, Sessha's Vow – Part 2_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Humming to herself, Kaede grabbed a spring water bottle for Negi and a bottle of strawberry kiwi water for herself from the vending machine's slot and turned to head back to where she left Negi. She had fun showing him around the campus, more than she ever had during any sessions with the Walking Club, and she hadn't shown him everything yet. 

_There's not enough time today to give him the total tour,_ she thought while checking her watch. _I have to get him back to our room for the surprise party. Takahata-sensei told me it would take an hour to set up, and it's been almost two hours now. Plus, I'm sure Negi-kun's hungry. I know I am, de gozaru._

As she approached the steps, she heard a startled cry. _That sounds like Miyazaki-san!_ Hurrying back she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Negi point his tall walking stick at Nodoka, which began to unravel its wrappings by itself. Nodoka began to descend slowly from the side of the steps long enough for Negi to rush over and catch her before she hit the ground, like her numerous books.

…_What was that?!_

So shocked by what she had seen, Kaede's hands loosened their grip on the two bottles, which fell to the pavement and rolled away from her a little. This caused Negi to look up and see her standing there, mouth agape and eyes half-opened in shock.

A short moment passed before Kaede regained her composure, picked up the water bottles and rushed over to kneel beside Negi and Nodoka. "Is she okay, Negi-kun?"

"…Uh, yes, she's just passed out from the excitement. C-come, let's move her to the bench over there."

Together they picked up Nodoka and moved her to the destination Negi picked out. After laying her down, Kaede and Negi collected her fallen books and stacked them near her. As they did this, Kaede began to piece together what had happened: Nodoka was carrying more books than she should have been, and took a nasty step. And whatever Negi did saved the poor girl from being seriously hurt or dead. Kaede noticed Negi seemed very nervous now, as if she had seen him do something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Nodoka!"

Turning at the voices, Negi and Kaede saw several girls running towards them, with Ausna and Konoka among them. Kaede recognized the others – Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome, Nodoka's closest friends.

"What happened to her?" Asuna asked, looking right at Negi as if he had hurt Nodoka or worse. "What did you do, bozu?"

"Only saved Miyazaki-san from a nasty spill," Kaede spoke up, coming to Negi's defense. "She was coming down the stairs with all these books, and as she neared the bottom, she had a misstep and Negi-sensei rushed to her rescue. I saw it, de gozaru."

Asuna crossed her arms. "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you're still upset that Negi-sensei's replaced Takahata-sensei as our teacher," Yue deadpanned in her usual neutral voice. This earned her a harsh glare from Asuna, but she didn't mind.

"…Yue-dono, Saotome-san, could you two take care of Miyazaki-san?" Kaede asked. "I haven't finished showing Negi-sensei around campus."

Negi suddenly began to sweat, but nobody noticed. Kaede took him by the hand and led him away from the girls. What was really going to happen? _…Wait. I can just… erase her memory! That's it! But first, I have to make sure if she saw me use my magic to save Miyzaki-san…_

Soon, Kaede led them to a secluded area surrounded by trees. After stopping, she let go of Negi's hand and turned to face him. "Negi… what exactly… did I see back there?"

Negi's hands gripped his staff tightly. "…You saw me… didn't you?"

"…I saw you point your… walking stick at Miyazaki-san… and… she seemed to float… until you caught her, de gozaru. …Like magic."

_I was afraid of this._ "…it was. It was magic, Nagase-san. You see… I'm really a wizard." _It won't matter if I explain myself now. When I'm finished, I'll erase her memory._

Kaede tapped her chin at this. "A wizard, eh? …Well, that explains why someone your age was picked to be our teacher. But still, you are indeed quite advanced for a ten-year-old."

Negi's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, well… I did graduate among the top of my class… …You're taking this rather calmly, Nagase-san."

"I'm not the type to jump to conclusions so quickly, de gozaru. However… I am curious as to why you're here at Mahora Academy."

"Well, when I graduated from Magic School, I was given a mystical diploma that would dictate what I was to do with myself as my final challenge to becoming a full-fledged wizard, or a Magister Magi. For example, my friend and classmate Anya, she was to become a fortune teller in London."

"So this diploma… it said you had to come here to be a teacher?"

"Correct."

Kaede gave it some more thought. "Then… is Dean Konoe-?"

"Yes, he is."

"And Takahatsa-sensei-?"

Negi shook his head. "He's affiliated with the Magci Society, but he's not a wizard. More like… it's kind of hard to explain, but he used to be good friends with my father which is why he'd make visits to Wales to see me and my sister Nekane."

"…What's a Magister Magi?"

"It's a very high sorcerous rank. Basically a Magister Magi travels the world using magic to help those who need it the most. Like a guardian angel of sorts. In the old days, magi were more open about their existence with the normal populace, but over time we became more selective, especially during the time of witch hunts like in Salem in the colonization days of America."

Kaede sweatdropped. "Witch hunts? Salem?"

"Basically, people became more and more superstitious about magic and started to fear it. So anyone they saw use magic or that they believed to be a witch to warlock were put through various tests of torture. Many innocent people died from these tests, and those who survived were immediately executed. It didn't help much that a few bad apples made things worse by misusing their magic for fun or revenge during those years. But my point is that we have to be very careful not to be exposed."

Kaede, while not one of the smartest girls in her class, absorbed Negi's words carefully. "…And if you were revealed to be a wizard?"

Negi paled. "For starters, I'd lose my staff and wizarding license. Then I'd be sent back to Wales, and… and turned into an ermine. Or worse… That's why…" He gripped his staff even tighter. _I don't want to do this, but… I must keep my identity secret! I'm sorry, Nagase-san._

"…Okay, then," Kaede said suddenly, smiling. "I've decided to accept this burden."

This made Negi blink. "…What?"

Kaede bowed. "From this day forward, Sessha vows to keep Negi-sensei's secret. It'll follow me to my grave, de gozaru."

"Wait, wait! You… you're willing to keep my… my secret?"

"Hai. I'm not one to spill secrets anyway. Besides, since I know your secret, I can tell you mine. You see…" Kaede suddenly shot out her arm towards a nearby tree to her right, and a kunai or dagger found itself imbedded into the tree's side. "I'm training to be a ninja."

Negi's eyes widened at the kunai, and at Kaede. "A… ninja? An ancient Japanese warrior and assassin?"

"Hai. When I was little, I always loved reading and hearing about ninjas. However, given this day and age, nobody seems to be interested in becoming one. Still, there are a very few families who still practice those lost arts. My family comes from a long line of ninjas, but they gave it up some time before the second World War. When I express my desire to become a ninja, they weren't too thrilled. In fact, they tried to discourage me from starting my training.

"Lucky for me, my one uncle from America encouraged me to follow my dream. While he was American and couldn't speak due to some accident, his eyes and facial expressions spoke loud and clear to me that he thought I'd be a great ninja. See, he's a ninja as well, and he uses his skills for some big American task force against terrorism. So he took me under his wing and trained me in secret so my parents didn't know. When I started coming to school here at Mahora, he gave me a copy of a training regime so I could keep practicing. He visits me whenever he can, but between his job and his getting married recently, I hardly see him anymore."

Negi continued to stare at Kaede as she told her story. He almost couldn't believe it; one of his students, the girl he'd be staying with for the semester, was really a ninja. And she told him her secret because she found out about him being a wizard. "That's… pretty amazing." _No wonder Takamichi wrote that Nagase-san is very determined._

Kaede nods. "It's hard work, being a ninja. But I think being a wizard is even harder. You have to remember your spells and incantations, right? Ninjas just have to concentrate on their ki and rely heavily on their strength, skills, and especially stealth, de gozaru. You know, you and I are more alike than I first realized, Negi-kun. Both of us try so hard to achieve our goals."

"Is that, then, why you helped me today in class when Kagurazaka-san and Yukihiro-san started fighting?"

"Hai. Like I told Asuna-sana dn Konoka-san, you're giving up your precious youth to be our teacher. That demands we should respect you as our sensei."

Suddenly, both heard the growling of two stomachs. They realized they were hungry and it was getting late in the day. Kaede put a hand to the back of her head. "Well, I think it's time I showed you one last stop: our room. Shall we go, Negi-kun?" She extended her hand to him once more.

Smiling, Negi took her hand. "Arigato, Naga… no. Kaede-san."

"So… what would you have done if I didn't intend to keep your secret? Out of curiosity."

"Well… I was prepared to erase your memory."

Kaede kept her smile. "Sounds fair; but like I said, I'm not the type to shoot my mouth off about secrets. Let's just hope Asakura-san doesn't find out; she's a real news hawk." _A wizard… you become more and more interesting the longer I stay with you, Negi Springfield. This semester is going to be quite interesting._

_A ninja… how amazing! Old man Ken used to tell me stories about ninjas from the days of his ancestors. …I wonder if one could be a ninja and a magister magi at the same time?_

"Negi! Kaede-chan!"

The tow looked to see Takahata running towards them. "Hey, you two, I need your help with something in the classroom. Mind coming back?"

_I guess they couldn't fit everybody in my room. Oh well._ "Of course, Takahata-sensei."

"You can count on us, Takamichi."

Together, the three went back into the school and made their way back to 2-A. However, as Negi slid the door open…

_**POP! POP! POP!**_

"WELCOME TO MAHORA, NEGI-KUN/SENSEI!!"

Negi literally jumped back at the shout of all of his students, who were holding party guns and streamers and various party noisemakers. The room had been decorated with streamers and a large banner saying "Welcome, Negi Springfield." Several makeshift tables had been set up using the desks, and there was one large table set with various foods and a punch bowl, and even a cake.

"Oh my," was all Negi could say.

Kaede put a hand to his shoulder. "Well, you shouldn't just stand there, Negi-sensei. Go and meet your students personally, de gozaru."

"She's right, Negi," Takahata added. "It's time for you to make your own observations outside of the class."

"H-hai." And Negi, led by Kaede, walked into the middle of the classroom, where he was placed in a chair marked with a note as "guest of honor." He was immediately given a cup of punch and the girls surrounded him for questions and stories they were unable to ask earlier in class.

All of the class was present, even Nodoka, Yue, Asuna, Konoka, and Haruna. Nodoka and her two friends approached Negi cautiously as they had to make their way through a small crowd of their fellow classmates. "N-Negi-sensei?"

"Oh, Miyazaki-san," Negi replied, smiling at her. "Are you alright?"

"H-h-hai. I… want to thank you… for saving me earlier…" The shy girl suddenly thrust out her hands, which held several slips of paper. "H-here. Coupons from the library. They're good all year round. A t-token of… my thanks."

Negi accepted the coupons, still smiling. "No thanks are necessary, but I do appreciate the coupons."

The other girls began to giggle and chatter at this exchange. They mentioned that this was a first as Nodoka usually kept to herself and avoided men in general. This was, according to one girl, considered as Nodoka's version of "first base." The comment made Nodoka's face, which was covered up at the top by her raven-colored hair, turn pink with embarrassment, especially when Yue and Haruna patted her shoulders and congratulated her. Bowing quickly, she then moved away from Negi.

Takahata smiled at this. _I've never seen Nodoka-san do that before. Already, Negi's making an impact on his students. …Especially Ayaka-san,_ he added, sweatdropping as Ayaka suddenly presented Negi with a mini-bust of the boy's self.

"A small token of my esteem, to welcome you here, Negi-sensei," Ayaka said with a smile on her lips and sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh… Thank you," was all Negi could say. A bead of sweat appeared on his head as he looked at the frighteningly accurate likeness of his head. Several of the girls sweatdropped, especially Kaede.

"All this for a brat," Asuna muttered, turning away from the party.

"He's still your teacher, Asuna," Takahata replied, appearing next to her. "And so far he's done a better job at making friends with the girls than I did when I first taught your class a year ago."

"…You think so?"

"I know so. Just give him time, Asuna; I'm sure you'll grow to accept him, if not like him."

Asuna then asked, "How do you know him, Takahata-sensei?"

Takahata smiled at the memories. "I was good friends with his father. We actually worked together before I came here to Mahora with you. When his father disappeared a few years ago, and I found out he had a son, I would visit as often as I could to watch Negi grow and help him out if he and Nekane-chan needed it. He's like a nephew to me in a way."

Asuna listened to his words intently. "…I'll try to accept him, sensei. But I can't promise anything." _I'm just glad he's not staying with Konoka and me._ Asuna then spotted Kaede and decided to talk to her.

"Hey, Kaede?"

"Asuna. Having fun?"

"Not really. How come you're so accepting of that kid-?"

"Our teacher," Kaede stated.

"…Sorry. Our teacher. So how come? It sounds like it's more that you respect him for being a kid genius."

Kaede just smiled, looking at Negi as he talked to Makie, Yuna, the Fuka twins, and Sakurako. "Actually, I found out he and I are more alike than I first thought. We both have goals we're striving to achieve."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I'll say no more."

* * *

Stretching in his pajamas, Negi gave a yawn as he and Kaede prepared for bed that night. Despite she lived alone in the dorm, Kaede had bunk beds in case someone wanted to sleep over, like the Fuka twins as she associated with them mainly outside of the Baka rangers. 

It was a quaint little dorm room, according to Negi's assessment. It had a mini kitchen with a stove, oven, fridge, and microwave; a small living room with a couch and room for an entertainment center (Kaede rarely watched TV so she didn't have one); a bathroom with a shower stall and toilet and sink; and a little table for meals and studying. The bedroom section of the dorm was small as it mainly consisted of the bunk beds and a dresser that Kaede now split with Negi. And, as Kaede pointed out to Negi earlier, the room was filled with traps. Kaede explained it was for both security reasons and for extra training.

Looking down from the top bunk, Kaede smiled at Negi. "This is going to be quite an adjustment for me, de gozaru. I've always had the place to myself much."

"You're not the only one who has to adjust, Nagase-san," Negi replied, setting is glasses aside. "As far back as I can remember, I've had to share the bedroom with my sister. Soemtimes…" Negi then blushed. "Sometimes I… ended up… sleeping next t her."

Kaede giggled. "Well, if you get lonely down there, or especially cold…" she patted the mattress beneath her. "Feel free to climb up here."

This made Negi turn deep red. "I… I couldn't do that! I'm an English gentleman, after all! And you are a student-!"

"Ha ha! Kidding, Negi-kun. I'm kidding."

With a sigh, Negi got in his bunk and laid down. "I have to admit, this first day was not what I was expecting. I'm kind of afraid of what the remaining days hold for me."

"Every day is pretty much a new adventure, de gozaru. But don't worry, Negi-kun; Sessha will be there for you when you need me."

That made Negi smile. "Thanks, Nagase-san."

"You can call me Kaede outside of the classroom, Negi-kun. Just like I'll call you Negi-sensei while in class." She then reached out to the tall lamp and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

Both soon drifted into silent slumber. However, later that night, Kaede woke up to find Negi sleeping beside her in her bunk, cuddled up close. Yet she didn't raise her voice or move at all. Instead, with a smile, she pulled up the covers so Negi was under them up to his neck with her. He looked so cute, she had to admit, up close and asleep.

"_Sweet dreams, Negi-kun_…"

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

Closing notes: And so ends Negi's first day as 2-A's teacher. So far things are turning out pretty good while I follow the manga's original story, save for the last scene with Kaede and Negi going to bed. Now… what should I do next? I've got ideas for the Evangeline arc, but it's too soon I think for that. Plus I wanna have some more fun with Negi and Kaede before I go into Evangeline. 

And for those who are asking/telling me not to follow the manga canon so much, don't worry; I intend to deviate from that real soon. Especially involving some events from Vols. 4 and 5. Not the school trip, mind you, but others… heh heh heh!

Please read & review!


	4. Homework and Bathes

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 4: Homework and Bathes_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, ladies," Negi said to the five girls in his classroom, "We'll have a quick ten question quiz to determine which of you stays and which of you has to get a little tutoring before we all go home. Anyone who gets less than five answers correct stays. Understood?"

"Hai, Negi-kun/sensei," Kaede, Ku-Fei, Yue, and Makie responded with smiles and nods. Asuna just gave a snort, looking away. Standing off to the side were Nodoka and Haruna, as they were there waiting for Yue; Yuna, Akira, and Ako were there for Makie; Ayaka was there in case Asuna tried to cause any problems (or so she explained to Negi), and Sakurako was there just for fun as there was no cheerleading practice.

It had been four days since Negi began teaching Class 2-A, and so far there had been little problems. That afternoon, he was providing help to the five Baka Rangers, the girls with the lowest scores in his class. A very recent test showed the five had not done very well, so Negi had to provide after-class help. It was something Takahata had done before Negi had come to Mahora, and since Negi had taken over for Takahata, this was now part of his job.

Asuna was grumpy as usual; she never minded the after-class sessions before, but that was only because Takahata taught them. Even after his talk to her, Asuna still didn't like Negi, let alone accept him as a teacher. _I hate this. …But the sooner I pass this dumb quiz, the sooner I can get outta here and away from the bozu._

After handing out the quiz papers, Negi returned to his desk. "You may begin, and please take your time. There's no hurry."

Less than two minutes into the quiz, Yue put down her pencil and got up to hand her quiz paper to Negi. "I'm done," she said in her usual neutral tone.

Negi blinked, but took the paper and then got out a red marker. "That was quite fast, Ayase-san." It took him a minute to finally mark something on the quiz before he wrote and circled her grade, handing the paper back to her. "You got a Nine; congratulations. You're free to go."

Yue just bowed. "Arigato, sensei."

Haruna, smiling, approached Yue and Negi. "Don't mind her, sensei; Yue's always like this. She hardly ever smiles, and she is rather brilliant. She's just… lazy."

"Only when it comes to studying," Nodoka added quietly.

"Come on, Nodoka, Haruna, let's hit the library. I'm late enough as it is. Excuse us, Negi-sensei." And so the three Library Club members left the room.

Ayaka smiled as they left; that was one of the Bakas down, and four to go. _And after this, maybe I'll ask Negi-sensei if he'd like me to treat him to dinner. Hee-hee!_ Her eyes fell on Asuna, and she scowled. _IF that pain in the ass doesn't keep him long, that is!_

Makie was the next girl to hand over her quiz. "Here you go, Negi-kun," she sang with a smile. Behind her back, she had her fingers crossed.

"…Sorry, Sasaki-san, but you scored a four. You'll be here for a little longer, I'm afraid."

"Awwww! …Well, at least it'll be more time with you." And Makie returned to her seat. _He's so cute! …But I shouldn't keep him here; that's not fair to either of us. Besides, I'll be late for practice._

"_I hope Makie doesn't keep her thoughts too much on Negi-kun,_" Ako whispered to Yuna and Akira. "_You two know how she is when it comes to anything she deems as cute._"

The two girls nodded silently.

Negi soon had Asuna's, Kaede's, and Ku-Fei's papers collected and graded. "Okay… Ku-Fei-san scored a three… Nagase-san, you, a five… good try, though. Kagurazaka-san, you got a six-."

Hearing this, Asuna grabbed her quiz, bowed silently, and then rushed out of the room. Her quick and loud footsteps were heard as she practically ran down the hallways. _Yes! Free!_

"That Asuna," Ayaka growled lowly, "how dare she just take off like that without even showing Negi-sensei any respect."

"Wow, Negi-kun," Sakurako said aloud, "your teachings must have psychically filled Asuna's head if she passed on the first try; she usually took Takahata-sensei four or five tries before she passed these after-class sessions."

"Uh, thanks," was all Negi could say. However, he, and Kaede, could feel Asuna just passed so she could get away from him. _Well, I guess it can't be helped. Not everyone likes their teacher…_ "Well, since the first quiz is now done, I'll provide some quick lessons and we'll try again, Sasaki-san, Ku-Fei-san, Nagase-san."

"Let us know if we're in the way and we'll leave, sensei," Ayaka spoke up.

"Oh, you six girls are perfectly fine; you've been quiet during this session and I'm grateful for it."

Negi quickly gave his lesson before handing out new quiz papers, with different questions this time as to make sure the girls didn't pass simply by guessing the correct answer. Within five minutes, all three handed him their papers. "Better results this time, I see. Sasaki-san and Ku-Fei-san both got sevens. …And Nagase-san… another five…"

Kaede sweatdropped. "Sorry, Negi-sensei…"

"Least Kaede no have my problem, aru," Ku-fei said, patting her friend on the back. "Me Chinese, so hard enough me learn Japanese and English."

"I'll do better next time, Negi-kun," Makie said, giving him a light pat on his head. "See ya!" She walked over to join Yuna and the other two sports club girls before leaving the room. Ku-Fei, bowed to Negi and then she, too, went on her way.

Kaede bowed lowly in apology. "Sorry I'm holding you up, Negi-sensei-."

"There's no need to apologize, Nagase-san. After all, we both know no one is waiting for us back at our room at the moment, right?" Negi winked after saying this, making Kaede giggle.

Just then, Takahata entered the room, followed by Asuna. "Well, Negi," he said with a smile, an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Down to just Kaede-san, I see. Nice work."

"Oh, he's wonderful, Takahata-sensei," Ayaka spoke up, she and Sakurako approaching. "He even got Asuna taken care of on the first try."

"So I saw when I ran into her earlier. I brought her back because she forgot something." Takahata turned to Asuna with a smile. "Didn't you, Asuna?"

With a slight frown, Asuna looked at Negi and quickly bowed. "Gomen nasai, Negi… sensei… I meant to thank you before leaving."

"Thank you, Kagurazaka-san," Negi replied, bowing in return. "Though, I must apologize that Takamichi brought you back simply for that."

_You should, you bozu!_

Takahata then said, "Say, Negi, rather than you and Kaede-san staying here and going over lessons again, you two could take it back to your room. Since you're staying with her, I don't see the harm in that."

Ayaka didn't like that idea at all; if Negi and Kaede went back to their room, she'd have no way of asking him to join her for dinner. Thinking quickly, she spoke up, "Uh, would Negi-sensei mind if I tagged along? Now that I think of it, I would like to go over some of today's lessons with him-."

"Me, too, me, too," Sakurako sang.

But Takahata shook his head at them. "Sorry, girls; that would be a bit rude since Negi needs to focus on Kaede first and foremost." _Not to mention Negi's got his own homework, which is really why I came by._

"You two could come by after dinner, de gozaru," Kaede suggested, already done gathering her things to leave, as was Negi.

"A good idea. And before I forget, Negi…" Takahata pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket to hand to Negi. "A note from the Dean. He asked me to give it to you."

Negi takes the note and puts it into his pocket. "Arigato, Takamichi. I'll look at it after… after… ah… ah…"

Takahata's eyes widened; he'd seen Negi sneeze before and, given Negi was a wind-based wizard, knew what was going to happen. Acting on instinct, he stepped aside quickly.

"AH-CHOOOO!!!"

The sounds of clothing being ripped off filled the room as Asuna, Sakurako, and Ayaka were reduced to their underwear (bras and panties and, in Ayaka's case, slips) in seconds. They stood frozen in shock by what had just happened.

Takahata and Negi quickly turned away so they wouldn't stare, both their faces flushed, especially Negi's. "Uh, sorry," they both muttered.

"…Bless you," Sakurako said finally.

"Funny… the windows were closed," Ayaka mentioned, "but where did… that gust of wind come from?"

Asuna glared daggers at Negi. She knew somehow it was his fault, unlike her two stunned classmates. And now Takahta had seen her in her underwear, especially her wool bear panties. _That… that bozu no ecchi!_

Kaede put a hand to her lips to suppress her laughter. "M-my… Negi-sensei sure has… a good set of lungs…"

* * *

"So, you're a wind mage," Kaede said after Negi explained himself. They were back in her room, where she had taken one more quiz and managed to get an Eight. They ahd eaten dinner and now were relaxing at the table. "No wonder those sneezes of yours made Takahata-sensei unnerved."

Blushing from recalling the incident, Negi was at work putting various ingredients into a chemistry cup that was set atop a lit Bunsen burner. "It's one of the major downsides of being an elemental wizard, I'm afraid. When one is young, it's hard to control it when you sneeze, but as you get older, you learn to keep it from doing things like that. I'm just thankful I'm not a fire mage or else I might have put those three girls into the hospital. Kagurazaka-san's going to be upset with me for a good while, too."

"Ah, forget her if she can't take a joke. Besides, it wasn't like you did it on purpose. …So what are you doing?"

"I'm making a love potion; it's my homework assignment from Dean Konoe."

"Homework? But you're a teacher."

"To the outside world, yes; but to the Magic World, I'm still learning. Takamichi gave me my assignment before we came back, and I have a few days to finish and give Dean Konoe as sample. However, I should have it done by tomorrow." Negi pulled out a small tube filled with various colored, rounded pills. "This is a tube of magic essence pills my grandfather used to own. I think my classmate Anya slipped it into my bag before I left Wales. I'm going to use one to speed things up a little."

Kaede watched him take one pill, a red ne, and plop it into his potion. "Isn't that a little… dangerous?"

"Not really. See, it has to simmer overnight no matter what. The pill just acts as a replacement for the ingredients I don't have, most of which are hard to come by in Japan. Magic essence pills, according to what I researched, only provide enough of the missing ingredients without overdoing it. When I'm done, I need to strain out the potion so I can retrieve what's left of the pill. It'll be smaller than what it was originally, like… how to describe it… …a jawbreaker, yes."

"I get it, Negi-kun. …I think." Then, Kaede leaned over to sniff at Negi. "Say, Negi-kun… when was the last time you had a bath?"

Negi paused; he was finished with the potion, save for saying a certain incantation and then letting it simmer for half a day. "…Actually, with everything that's been going on, I don't think I've had a bath since I left Wales."

As Negi then did the incantation, Kaede checked the clock on the microwave. "Well, nobody's in the bathhouse right now. And I haven't shown you that yet on the tours. What say we go take a bath once you finish?"

After reciting the incantation, which turned the lightly bubbling liquid pink, Negi turned to face Kaede. "I'm sorry, but I was concentrating on the incantation. What did you say, Nagase-san?"

"Let's go to the bathhouse and take a bath."

The boy teacher's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! But… but… you and I… bathing… together?!"

Kaede smiled at his cute and surprised expression. "Hai. In Japan, mixed bathing isn't uncommon. And as I said, no one else should be there by now. So why don't we go freshen up? After all as cute as you are, the girls wont like a smelly teacher."

But Negi bowed his head and twiddled his thumbs. "But… I… you see… It's rather…"

"What? What's wrong? …Ohhh, I get it. You don't like bathes, do you?"

Negi just shook his head.

At this, Kaede laughed. "You really are just a boy, Negi-kun. Still, I can be quite stubborn when it comes to these things." Jumping quickly, she leaped over the table and scooped up Negi in her arms. "Besides, the bathhouse is a great place. You'll never see one like it outside of Mahora, let alone Japan. Come on."

"Wa-wait! Nagase-san-!"

"Kaede."

So Kaede carried Negi off to the bathhouse, but not until after she gathered a basket full of bath supplies and two towels. Negi was shocked that he saw Kaede walking beside him with their bath things AND carrying him at the same time. "What… what is this?"

"Secret ninja technique: shadow cloning. Luckily, nobody will notice. Just don't tell anybody."

Soon they found themselves in the changing rooms. Kaede quickly set Negi down and then, after getting rid of her extra, started to undress. Right in front of Negi.

He turned away quickly, blushing like mad. "Na-Nagase-san!"

Giggling, Kaede soon stood only in her panties. "Negi-kun, I told you; mixed bathing isn't unheard of in Japan. Now start undressing. You don't' want to take a bath in your teacher's clothes, do you?"

Reluctantly, Negi began to undress. "But… I've never… bathed with someone else before."

"Oh, don't worry."

Suddenly, Negi found a bikini dangling in front of him.

"See? I thought this would help you get used to sharing a bath with a girl." Kaede then pulled the bathing suit pieces back and, after removing her underwear, slipped into the bikini. "Once you're used to sharing a bath with another person, and a girl at that, then maybe… you and I can take a bath together naked."

"NAGASE-SAN-!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Joking, I'm joking." Kaede's eyes fell on Negi's naked from as he put his clothes in a nearby basket and took a towel. His back was to her, of course, but he was still cute. She picked up her towel and the basket of bath supplies. "Ready?"

"I… guess so."

Giggling, Kaede put an arm around Negi's shoulder and lead/ushered him towards the bathhouse door. "Come on."

After entering the double doors, Negi's moth fell open at the sight of the spacious room. In the middle was a giant pool, the main tub; off to the side was a Jacuzzi. Several small "islands" with plants and palm trees stood out near and in the main tub, as if to add a tropical feel to the bathhouse. A small amount of steam filled the air, to show the water was hot if not warm. "…Wow."

"Go on in. The water's always kept warm. Get wet, so we can start getting you squeaky clean." Kaede held a bar of soap in her hand. "And don't worry; my soap and shampoo aren't scented or anything girly."

Negi slowly stepped into the bathwater, allowing his young body to adjust to the temperature. "How come?"

"Huh?"

"How come you don't use scented soaps?"

Kaede shrugged. "My training comes first and foremost. Unlike the rest of my class… well, most of my class, anyway… I just don't find boys attractive. Maybe I'm just a late bloomer."

"So is Nekane. She's been so busy helping raise me and putting me through school she has yet to find her partner in life. …I hope she finds someone who will treat her kindly."

"…What's she like, Negi-kun?" Kaede asked after Negi came out of the bath and sat on a stool for her to start washing his back. "You didn't bring any pictures with you from home, and between classes and our respective activities lately, I hardly get a chance to hear about your home."

Negi smiled at the memory, and at how good Kaede made his back feel as she washed it. "She's a kind woman, with flowing blonde hair. Her calling was to be a nun in service to the church."

"Gee, that sounds familiar."

Kaede and Negi turned, gasping at the intruding voice. They saw a tall girl with short, spiky brown hair approach the, draped with a towel around her body. She waved at them with a smile. "Hello, Nagase-san, Negi-sensei. How's it going?"

"K-Kagura Misora," Negi blinked, "seat 9?"

"That's me!"

"What… what have you heard," Kaede asked, suddenly whipping out a kunai from somewhere in her bikini. "And why did you listen?"

"Easy, Nagase-san… I won't spill Negi-sensei's secret. After all, I'm not so different from him." Misora walked over to step into the bath, but stopped at where the water reached her knees. "Ahhhhh! Nothing like a hot soak after a good day of track practice."

Negi and Kaede eyed her suspiciously. She noticed this, and decided to change the mood by undoing her towel. This caused, as she saw out of the corner of her eye, Negi to blush and turn away. "Good boy, Negi-sensei; no peeking. Tee-hee!"

"Kagura-san, please explain what you meant by you and Negi-kun being no different from each other," Kaede demanded.

Misora set her towel aside and sank into the water, sitting down on the tiled bathtub floor. "Come by the church tomorrow after classes. You'll both understand then. My boss, Sister Shakti, asked me to invite you. That's all I'll say for now. …Except that by now, the rest of our class will be on their way here for their bathes, so you and Negi-kun might wanna hurry up and get him clean and outta here before they arrive." She turned to give Negi a sly grin.

"Unless… he wants to become corrupted at an early age."

Negi and Kaede looked at each other, eyes wide open. Quickly, Kaede summoned three of her shadow clones and started to wash Negi all over, head-to-toe, with his help. No longer caring about Kaede seeing him naked, he allowed her to scrub, rinse, and dry him before she took him by the hand and rushed him back to the locker room to re-dress and run back to their room.

Sure enough, Negi passed several of the girls on his way, including Konoka, Makie, and Ayaka.

"Hi, Negi-kun," Konoka said with a smile. "We're on our way to the bathes. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah," Makie added, "I'll wash your back for you!"

Ayaka's face was red, not form embarrassment of her classmates' bold suggestions, but that they beat her to it. "G-girls, please! Negi-sensei-."

"I just finished my bath, thank you," Negi replied. "Please excuse me."

"Awwwww!"

**End Chapter Four**

* * *

Closing notes: You know… I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter. Or maybe it's my pacing with the number of pages I do per chapter. Anyway, I wanted to do more than this, but… maybe it's better if I take my time and try not to go for too much. Or maybe I need to quit playing video games and concentrate more on my writing.

…Curse my liking of One Piece that I got the new Wii game, Unlimited Adventure.

Well, I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the last three. But at least I'm starting to change a few things; or example, Negi making the love potion as homework and not out of trying to help Asuna. Also, if you've read the manga faithfully, be it either purchasing the Del Rey publications or looking up scanlations online, you know what Misora's gonna reveal to Kaede and Negi when they visit the church.

One thing I got in this chapter that I did want to use in the previous one during the party was Negi sneezing and blowing away Asuna, Ayaka, and Sakurako's clothes. I'll admit it, I'm a hentai. I bet Ken Akamatsu and I would get along fine if we worked together. Or maybe I'm just full of hot air.

Please read & review.


	5. Backfired Potion and Misora’s Secret

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 5: Backfired Potion and Misora's Secret_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Negi ran for his very young life down the hallways of Mahora Academy; one advantage of being a wind mage was that he could tap into his magic to run as fast as a certain comic book super hero. However, his pursuers were very relentless in chasing him. He could hear their cries of "Negi-kun/sensei" behind him as he ran. He took a quick glance behind him, and nearly panicked as he noticed one of the girls, Ayaka of all people, was now following him on horseback. Also, Konoka had quit running and had thrown on her roller blades to continue the chase.

_Why did I have to botch up that stupid potion, and why did it have to be so potent?!_

**

* * *

Earlier that day…**

Smiling, Negi took the chemistry cup and carefully poured a little of the now finished love potion into a test tube. When he filled the tube to near the top with the pink liquid, he set the cup aside and corked the tube. "There. This should be enough of a sample for Dean Konoe. And should I accidentally lose this or it spills, I have plenty more as backup."

"Almost ready to go, Negi-kun?" Kaede asked from the bathroom. She was finishing up with her uniform's tie, which was the last part of dressing save for her jacket.

"I just need to get my coat and my staff."

"What about your homework?"

Negi slipped the test tube into his inner jacket pocket. "Ready to go. And don't forget, we're going to the church after I hand in my sample to the dean."

"Hai."

Kaede was still a bit apprehensive about the church visit. Misora, she though, was up to something; perhaps she knew Negi's secret and was going to blackmail him. Well, if she was, then Kaede would have to have a few words with her classmate, and all with bladed weapons. While one of the tallest girls in class, Misora was a bit of a fraidy-cat.

Suddenly there came a double-knock on the door to the dorm. Putting on her uniform jacket, Kaede walked to the door and opened it. She smiled down at two girls. "Ohayo, Fuka-chan, Fumika-chan."

"Ohayo, Kaede-neesan," the twins sang, smiling back.

"Oh, hello, girls," Negi said as he approached the door. He had his overcoat on as well as his gloves. "What can we do for you?"

"We wanted to walk with you and Kaede-neesan to class today, Negi-kun," Fuka replied. Beside her, Fumika nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'd be delighted." He then took his staff from behind the door. "Ready, Nagase-san?"

Throwing on her coat, Kaede nodded. "Let's be off, de gozaru."

The four left the room and headed down the hallways. They met up with several more girls from Class 2-A, especially Makie, Ako, Konoka, and Asuna. Upon seeing Negi, Asuna turned her head away in a huff; she had yet to forgive him for blowing her clothes off right in front of Takahata. She had never been so humiliated in her life.

Konoka and the others, however, were warm in their greetings. "Good morning, Negi-kun," they said.

"Good morning, Sasaki-san, Konoe-san, Izumi-san."

"You don't have to be formal around us, Negi-kun," Makie said, reaching out to rub his hair playfully as they walked. "You can call us by our given names."

"I'm working on breaking him of that habit," Kaede added, "but it's not easy. He's too much of an English gentleman."

The excursion out into the slightly cold air of the outside and to Mahora's main building was a quick one, Negi and the girls talking as they went. Soon they reached the classroom and, as time drew nearer to the start of the lessons, the other girls came in and sat down with their books at the ready.

Asuna still had an unpleasant look on her face, and kept her eyes off Negi whenever he looked her direction.

The last girl to arrive was Misora, who had a spring in her step as she came in, set her bag onto her chair, and then fished out a book. She then moved towards Negi's desk at the front of the room. "Negi-sensei, I've had a little trouble with this one problem. Could you give me a hint at least?"

"Of course, Kasuga-san. However, next time try to bring this to my attention sooner than right before class." Negi took the book and began looking where Misora had pointed out with the eraser of her pencil. However, instead of seeing the problem Misora was aksing about, he saw a small post-it note. He blinked once before he read what his student had written:

"_Don't forget: Mahora Catholic Church, this late afternoon."_

_I see now; she just wanted to remind me._ "…This one's an easy problem, Masuga-san. Here, try this." Negi took a pencil and wrote quickly "Okay" before closing the book and sliding it back to Misora.

"Arigato, sensei." And she went back to her seat.

The daily lessons went by somewhat quickly and uneventful, but still Asuna did not look towards Negi at all. When she had to look at the blackboard to copy notes from it, she did so quickly, focusing on the chalk marks and nothing else. She forced herself to imagine Negi invisible, and then looked away again.

When the final bell rang, the class stood up and bowed towards Negi before gathering up their things and exiting at their own pace. Negi began to gather his books as well, but after doing so, he took out the test tube with his potion sample and set it next to his stapler to it wouldn't roll away. His plan was to go to the teacher's lounge and talk to Shizuka-sensei or Takahata and find out if he could visit Dean Konoe to give him his finished product.

_I just hope this will be satisfactory. Potions usually isn't my strong point._

"Negi-kun?"

Negi looked up. "Oh, Ayase-san, Miyazaki-san, Saotome-san. Can I help you?"

The three girls nodded, but Yue and Haurna prodded Nodoka forward with their elbows to her back. The shy girl spoke, but timidly. "Uh, I… I'd like you to… g-go over this p-passage. I'm… not sure I understand it."

"Of course." Negi held out his hand for Nodoka's book, which she opened and handed to him. He then noticed that she seemed different. "…You did something to your hair, Miyazaki-san?"

Haruna and Yue smiled.

"He noticed!"

"Told you he would."

The two reached out to pull aside some of Nodoka's hair that was at the front of her head, and pulled them back to reveal her eyes and forehead. "After that spill you saved her from, we convinced her to get her hair cut so she can see better," Yue explained. "Plus it doesn't hide her upper face so much."

Negi could see that; and Nodoka was cute, especially as she blushed before him. He smiled warmly. "It looks nice. I like it."

That made Haruna and Yue smile, but not Nodoka. Her face turned a deeper red, and she couldn't speak as she felt her throat tighten up and close. Quickly snatching back her book and closing it, she bowed and then took off for the door. "S-sorry," she cried, to her two friends and Negi.

"Nodoka, wait," Yue called after her, giving chase.

"Yue!" Sighing, Haruna bowed and muttered an apology to Negi before she took off after her friends.

Puzzled a bit, Negi decided to take his sample and go before he forgot himself. However, after standing up, he was approached by another of his students. "Lingshen Chao, seat 19. What can I do for you?"

Smiling, Chao holds out a croquette to Negi. "This is for you, Negi-kun," she said, "it's a new product Satsuki-san and I made for our food stand: spicy chicken croquette. I kept it warm for you during class."

"Well… thank you." Negi took the food, but he looked at it for a moment. "Although… I'm not really big on spicy foods." However, seeing the expectant smile on his student's face, Negi decided to swallow his pride and took a bite.

The croquette was crispy and warm, and the meat tender and juicy. It was easily chewable and had a distinct flavor. However, after chewing it for a few seconds, the spicy flavor kicked in like a bomb inside Negi's mouth. His tongue, taste buds, and all of the inside of his mouth was ablaze like a forest fire raging out of control, and it grew worse when he reflexively swallowed the remains of the croquette.

"Ahhhhh!" Negi's hands went to his neck, which, like his face, turned red as his eyes widened. "H-hooooot!"

Chao gasped. _Oh no! It's too much for him! I'll have to water down the spices next time._ She immediately rummaged through her jacket and bag for a bottle of water or something to help Negi wash down the spices, but she could not find one. Then, her eyes spied the test tube of pink liquid on his desk, and, not caring what exactly it was, snatched it and uncorked it. "Here, Negi-kun; drink this!"

Before he realized what was happening, Negi felt the mouth of the tube at his lips and a rush of cool liquid pouring into him. He gulped it all down, as it indeed helped cool his mouth and throat. Once he swallowed the last drop, he took hold of the tube and lowered it from his mouth, gasping for cool, refreshing air. After a small sigh of relief, he looked at Chao. "A-arigato, Lingshen-san."

She bowed several times in apology. "I'm so sorry, Negi-kun! I'll change the recipe so it's not so hot next time." She took the dropped croquette from the desk, tossed it into the nearby trash bin, bowed once more, and walked off.

After watching her leave, Negi turned his attention to what was in his hands. His relief quickly turned to utter horror when he saw the now empty test tube, which had faint traces of the potion inside it.

_No! Oh no! I drank it… I drank the potion! The next girl I see, I'll-!_

Negi froze, a thought striking him. "He had looked right at Chao in the eye shortly after drinking the potion. And he didn't feel any sort of attraction to her at all, even after she had gone. He felt… normal. Looking back at the empty tube, he sighed again, this time a bit heavily.

"I guess it was a flop," Negi muttered to himself, taking the discarded cork and put it back into the tube before replacing it back into his inner jacket pocket. He then left the room and started for the teacher's lounge.

Kaede had left with the Fuka twins, off for a club meeting. Negi wouldn't see her until possibly dinner time back at their dorm.

"Negi-kun!"

Turning, Negi saw Konoka waking towards him, followed by a reluctant Asuna. "Yes, Konoe-san?"

"I got word from grandpa that he'll be dropping by your place this evening for a quick chat."

"Oh? What time?"

"Around or near se… seven…"

"Konoka?" Asuna asked, noticing, like Negi, Konoka suddenly had a dreamy-eyed look as the girl stared at Negi. Konoka's face turned pink, and she took a step towards Negi.

"Negi-kun," she spoke softly, lovingly. "Looking at you now… I suddenly see how… dreamy you are up close. So… kawaii…"

Blinking, Negi took a step back. What exactly was going on, he wondered? However, Konoka suddenly lunged forward, grabbed Negi with her arms encircling him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Her cheek nuzzled on his head as she let out a squeal dripping with sweetness and love.

"K-Konoka," Asuna cried in shock. "What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

Chao saw Kaede approach her as she walked down the hallways. "Hey, Kaede. Didn't you have a Walking Club meeting?"

"Last minute cancelation," Kaede explained. "The President got stuck with a tutor because she's failing her one class. I'm on my way to see Negi-kun to let him know I'll meet him at the church to meet with Misora."

"You three got something going on?"

"Not really; Misora said she wanted to introduce Negi-kun to some people there she knows. So where are you headed?"

Chao sighed. "Back to the drawing board, sadly. I let Negi-kun try out a new product, but it was too spicy. I nearly gave him extreme heartburn."

Kaede looked concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I gave him a drink before I left and he calmed down. Funny thing, though; I had to give him some sort of pink liquid he kept in a test tube on his desk."

"…You what?!" Kaede paled; she knew exactly what was in that tube. "One side!"

Chao's back hit the wall as Kaede pushed her aside and took off running back to room 2-A. "…Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

She didn't know why, but Misora suddenly felt something wasn't right, and it was something magical. She stopped and turned from where she was in the hallways, trying to get a better sense of what was making her feel uneasy. Then, her hand went into her pocket and pulled out a small pill, or a jawbreaker, which she popped into her mouth.

_Okay, that should ensure I don't fall under any enemy spells. Now to find out what's going-._

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

Misora's head jerked back down the way she originally headed, eyes wide. She recognized Negi's voice; he sounded in danger. "Is… is she making her move already?"

The sounds of rushing footsteps and more filled her ears, and suddenly she saw Negi turn the corner towards her and run right past her with great speed. He, she concluded, was tapping into his wind magic to make him faster than normal. Before she could wonder why he was doing so, she saw a flock of girls coming her way, each calling after Negi.

_Konoka on roller blades? Ako? Makie? The cheerleaders? Class Rep on horseback?! What is going on-?! …Wait! This sensation… …A "love me" potion!_

"Misora!"

"Kaede, you too?" Misora asked, stopping Kaede by grabbing her. "No, you haven't been affected yet. Good." She fished out another anti-spell pill. "Here, swallow this!"

"What-?!"

"_It's an anti-spell pill; it'll make sure you don't get affected by the love me potion emitting from Negi-kun's being. Hurry, we have to help him before those girls catch him and possibly tear him apart!_"

Kaede popped the pill into her mouth, swallowed, and then she and Misora took to running. "…So, you know about magic?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah; that's what I was gonna tell you and Negi-kun at the church later, but I might as well give you the quick version now. I'm a magi in-training, and I work for the Dean on occasion with my master and my partner at the church. My turn; how'd Negi drink a love me potion?"

"Love me potion?! He said it was a love potion, it was an assignment by the Dean, de gozaru."

"It's an easy goof; use too much of a certain ingredient or two and instead of making the drinker fall in love, it makes anyone of the opposite sex fall for the drinker instead. Now how'd he drink it?"

"Chao-san said she gave it to him after he ate her new spicy croquette, but she didn't know what she was giving him."

Misora mentally cursed. "How much did her drink? Do you know?"

"Just a small test tube sample; he was going to give it to the Dean later on."

"Then with luck the effects will wear off soon, but we still gotta save him!"

"Right!"

Shortly, the two girls spotted the chasers, but they were no longer after Negi. Instead, they were looking around, trying to see where he was hiding. Misora smiled at this.

"Good, he gave them the slip. Now, to find him before somebody else does."

"How?"

Misora ducked back behind the corner she and Kaede were hiding. She closed her eyes, cupped her hands, and quietly spoke an incantation. A small white glowing orb appeared floating above her hands, but then quickly flew off. Her eyes still closed, Misora quickly explained to Kaede.

"A finder spell. It's usually reserved for uncovering enemies in hiding or lost companions. It's become my eyes."

Kaede nodded, catching on. "Can it find Negi-kun?"

"I'm following the trail of magical essence the potion's emitting from his body. Looks like… he's hold up in the library. The doors are locked… Not sure if he's alone or not… …Oh no!"

"What?"

Misora's eyes flew open. "Nodoka's with him, and she's become affected by the potion!"

Hearing this, Kaede took off running for the library, with Misora following close behind. They reached the library doors and tried to open them. However, as Misora had said, the doors had been locked; they couldn't get in.

"Who has the key to the library?" Kaede asked.

"Aside from the librarian, everybody in the library club has a copy of the key. But by the time we find somebody to unlock the door, Nodoka will have done something-."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Asuna rushed up to Kaede and Misora. "Asuna, we need help," Kaede stated. "Negi-kun and Nodoka are trapped inside the library and the door's locked."

"The bozu's in there, with Nodoka-san? Who knows what that little hentai'll do to her! Open it up-."

"It's locked," Misora exclaimed, "we don't have a key!"

"Stand back, you two," Asuna commanded, using her hands to move Kaede and Misora aside. "I got this."

"How?"

Asuna pats her one leg quickly. "Dancing strengthens the legs. YAAAIIIII!"

With one swift motion, Asuna kicked the double doors with great force, sending both doors off their hinges and flying forward into the library. They collided with some bookshelves and, though Asuna and the other two couldn't see it, Negi and Nodoka. The two were taken by great surprise by this; they didn't; have time to move out of the way and the doors slammed into them.

Kaede rushed into the library first, looking around frantically until she found a dazed Negi on the floor between the door and a tilted bookshelf. Nodoka, also knocked out, was lying atop of Negi. Kaede sighed with relief; they had apparently stopped Nodoka from doing something she would have regretted later on.

"Misora, help me get him outta here!"

"Right! Asuna, you take Nodoka, and let's beat feet!"

Before Asuna could protest, or even ask what had happened to cause all of the ruckus, Misora and Kaede fished Negi out from under Nodoka and rushed out. With a heavy sigh, she turned to pull Nodoka out form the mess and carried her off towards the nurse's office.

"Just what the hell's going on here?"

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Negi as he opened his eyes. As his vision adjusted, he saw the ceiling of what appeared to be a church above him.

_What happened to me? …Wait, now I remember; that potion I drank… the girls… Miyazaki-san…_

"I see you're awake now, Negi Springfield. Welcome to our church."

Negi sat up at the voice. He saw he had been lying in a pew, and looked about to see he was indeed in a church. "How… how did i-?"

"Misora-san and Nagase-san brought you here," the voice explained. "And do not worry; the potion has run its course and you are no longer emitting its influences. And those girls affected by it have regained their senses and carry no memories of what transpired."

Negi turned and he finally saw a tall woman dressed in formal nun attire. She bowed politely at him.

"I am Sister Shakti. It's nice to meet you at last, Negi Springfield." She turned away for a moment. "Cocone?"

A little girl with tanned skin and in nun's clothes similar to Shakti's stopped her sweeping of the floor to gaze at her superior.

"Please go and fetch Misora and Nagase-san. Negi-sensei is awake."

Cocone nodded and, without a word, walked away, taking her broom with her.

"I've taken liberty of informing Dean Konoe about what happened and where you are," Shakti explained. "He'll be along shortly."

Negi looked at her, slightly confused. "I… I don't understand. You know… who I really am?"

Shakti smiled. "Hai. Misora, Cocone, and myself are also mages in the services of the school, and to God. Or mages-in-training in the case of Misora and Cocone. Misora and Nagase-san explained what had happened to me upon your arrival, which by that time the potion had worn off."

"…yes… I can't understand what went wrong, though. It was supposed to be a love potion-."

Shakti knelt beside Negi. "It was a simple mistake, Negi. You see, it's easy to turn a love potion into a love me potion if you use too much of certain ingredients. Love me potions turn their users into irresistible magnets for the opposite sexes."

Negi's eyes then widened. "The magical essences pill I used!"

"Ah, that would explain it. Those pills aren't to be used lightly, even by experienced mages. However, you are still young, so perhaps this was God's way of telling you to try being more careful when making potions. There are no short cuts in anything, be it magic or life."

"Negi-kun!"

Negi and Shakti turned to see Kaede running towards them. Seeing the concerned look on Kaede's face, Shakti decided not to point out to her that running inside of the church wasn't allowed. "Nagase-san," she simply said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Kaede-san."

Kaede knelt down beside Negi, her expression changing form concern to relief. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried, de gozaru."

"Is everything okay now, Sister Shakti?" Misora asked as she approached. Cocone was following her closely.

"Hai, Misora."

Negi blushed, embarrassed. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to cause any trouble earlier."

Kaede hugged him. "At least you're okay, and none of the other girls did anything to you."

"Yes, well… Miyazaki-san came very close to… no, I won't say. It's lucky someone kicked in the door when they did."

_Mental note,_ Misora thought, _do NOT pick a fight with Asuna. Ever._

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

Closing notes: So now Negi knows about Misora, Sister Shakti, and Cocone. And he's learned not to try and speed thing up when it comes to brewing potions. How will this affect his relationship with Misora now that he knows she's a mage-in-training? I'm not sure yet; I'm just making this up as I go.

The whole "love me" potion (I'm calling it that as I dunno if Akamatsu ever gave it an official name) was one of my favorite parts of the early Negima manga/anime stories. I mixed in a little of both the manga and the anime, though I added in Ako just for fun. As some of you noticed, Asuna wasn't affected just like in the official stories. Does this mean she'll have a role in Negi's life closer to the manga and anime? Well, we'll see.

As for whom Misora was referring to when she saw Negi running for his life, you may or may not know whom she meant, but that's coming up soon. Plus, expect everyone's favorite underhanded and perverted ermine to show up sooner than expected. Plus, I got another surprise or two I'm saving for later.

Please read & review. And thank you everyone who's done so and supported me thus far.


	6. Of Ermines and Partners

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei**_

**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 6: Of Ermines and Partners_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

Negi slept peacefully that Sunday morning; with no classes, he was free to just stay in bed until whenever he felt like getting up. And after the excitement of his first week teaching at Mahora, he had earned it.

Kaede was gone as of last night, off for her weekend ninja training. She had asked Negi if he wanted to join her, but he declined, saying he just wanted to relax in the dorm and maybe take a self-guided tour around Mahora later. Kaede understood, though, and asked Misora to keep a close eye on Negi while she was gone. Kaede figured that, with her gone, that left an open invitation for the other girls to pay Negi a visit.

Now that Kaede and Negi knew that Misora was a mage-in-training, they felt a sense of relief that someone else knew and was willing to keep Negi's secret without hanging it over his head. Plus, even if Misora tried to bribe or extort from Negi, Sister Shakti would ensure Misora would never do it again.

Negi opened his eyes then, glancing at the clock to see it was almost nine, and decided to get up. Still in his pajamas, he walked over to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast comprised of cereal and maybe toast plus juice. However, as he opened the refrigerator, he heard the front door open. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Negi-sensei," Misora sang as she closed the door behind her and walked in. She was in jogging pants, sneakers, and a heavy windbreaker. "You just got up?"

"Hai, Misora-san. I was about to have breakfast."

"I'll whip you something, plus I'm a bit famished after my morning run." Misora moved past Negi and started to gather up a frying pan and some eggs. "How do you like your eggs? Scrambled? Fried? Sunny side up?"

"Sunny, please," Negi replied, putting the cereal away. "You go running every morning?"

"Yes, but usually not so late in the morning. I keep in shape for my track team, as I'm a sprinter." Misora cracked a few eggs and dropped them into the pan after it and the butter had heated up enough. "You know, it's nice to talk to a magi other than Sister Shakti or Cocone for a change. And a Western mage at that."

"And vice-versa for me. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just set the table, thanks. By the way, what was that letter the Dean gave you yesterday?"

Negi blinked. He had forgotten that, when he came by the church to meet with Negi and the others, Dean Konoe had given him a letter from home. Also, he had been upset over his failure at making the love potion into a love me potion instead, which the dean told him to not worry about it and still submit to him a sample later. Dean Konoe actually wanted the love me potion, but he mistakenly told Negi to make a love potion in his note.

"Actually, I haven't read it yet." After setting the table, Negi went to fetch the unopened envelope and pulled out a letter from it.

Unlike normal letters, letters from within the Magic Society contained not words but magical "holograms" that looked and spoke like a real miniature of a person. The forwarding address was written at the top, and at the bottom had icons "play," "pause," "rewind,' and "stop" just like a VCR or DVD player. Other than these, there was nothing else written or appearing on the paper.

Negi smiled at the sending address. "It's from Nekane, my sister."

"Coolness. How's she doing?"

"Wait, I'll play it right now." Negi hit the play icon and a miniature image of his sister appeared.

"_Hello, dear Negi,_" the image said, waving. "_How are you? I trust you're well over there in Japan. You haven't been gone long, and yet I'm worried about you and miss you so much already. How are your students treating you? Any troublemakers among them?_"

Misora couldn't help but giggle at the question while she moved the eggs to two plates. _I bet if she knew all about my classmates, she'd rush here and drag Negi-kun home straight away._

"_Things are fine here in Wales,_" the message played on. "_Although I must tell you Chamo's been very naughty lately. He's wanted right now for some bad things, other than swiping more ladies' unmentionables. He stayed here for a night, but then he just disappeared. I'm guessing Heathcliff ran him off, you know how those two don't get along well._

"_Speaking of Heathcliff, he's been worrying about you moreso than I or Anya have been. I swear, he's so nervous for you he's wearing out the air he paces about in. Please do write him his own letter; maybe that will calm him down a little._"

Negi shook his head, smiling. "I'll have to do that. Poor Heathcliff."

The image of Nekane suddenly blushed as her eyes adverted away. "_Um, Negi… I know this might be… a bit much so soon, but… I was wondering if you're already on the lookout for your partner? Yes, ten years is too soon for one to start thinking about such a thing, but perhaps, since you're at an all-girls' school, it might be a good idea to at least scout a few candidates. After all, wizards and partners attract each other, so maybe you've met your future partner already._"

"_Nekane-neesan,_" a new voice said from the letter, but the owner didn't show himself. "_Aniki's too young to be finding a partner! Even a temporary one at that!_"

Negi chuckled; he recognized the voice. "Still on the lookout for me, Heathcliff. Even though I'm far away. But he has a point, Nekane; I'm not sure I'm ready for a partner."

The letter soon finished itself and the image shut down before Negi put the letter away. After he had done this, he noticed Misora had brought their breakfast to the table and was already sitting down.

"I'm sure she just wants you to be well looked after, Negi-kun," she said while pouring herself and him some juice. "But who was the other person in the letter?"

"That's Heathcliff. Nekane and I took him in a few years ago and he's been living with us ever since."

"What about this Chamo she mentioned? Sounds like a pantythief."

"Hey, that's an insult!"

Both Negi and Misora blinked at the voice. They glanced about to see where it had come from. "Wait," Negi said softly, "I know that voice."

"I don't just steal panties, lady; I also go for bras, too."

A streak of white crossed the room and stopped right in front of Negi on the table. It was a snow-white ermine.

"Aniki, it's me."

"Chamo?! Albert Chamomile, what are you doing here?"

_A talking ermine,_ Misora thought, blinking. _I know I should expect it since I'm training to be a Magi, but… this is a bit much even for me._

The ermine stood on its hind legs to appear more presentable. "I heard you had gotten a teaching job in japan, so I figured I'd come and give you a hand; be your guide, as it were."

"More likely you fled home because of the crimes you had commited."

Chamo flinched, and then spun around to address Misora. "H-Hey! That was a bum rap! I was framed, yeah!"

"Chamo," Negi said sternly.

Understanding the tone in Negi's voice, Chamo sighed. "…Okay. So I did one or two illegal things and I got in trouble for it. …Maybe three or four things. But… But I wanna make a fresh start, wipe the slate clean as the saying goes. Negi, you're my only friend I can turn to right now. Please, take me as your assistant; I swear I'll work hard and won't let you down."

"…I don't know," Negi said, rubbing his chin in thought. "First and foremost is letting you stay here. It might be against the school's policy to allow pets."

"He's got a point," Misora added.

"I… I guess I didn't count on that."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Signaling Chamo to keep quiet, Negi got up and went to the door after hiding Nekane's letter down his shirt. He opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, Negi-kun," Konoka said cheerfully. "I came to see if you needed a hot breakfast made while Kaede was away."

Behind Konoka stood a tall girl with red hair tied up so it looked a little spiky. "And I'm here to get an inside scoop on what a ten-year-old teacher does on his day off."

Konoka sweatdropped. "I guess I should have expected that when you asked to come along, Asakura."

_Kazumi Asakura, Seat 3,_ Negi thought, recalling his class roster mentally. "It's nice of both of you to visit, Konoka-san, Asakura-san. As for breakfast, Misora-san was kind enough to drop by and take care of that." He stepped aside as Misora stepped up into view, waving.

"Yo!"

"Welllllll," Asakura mused aloud. Her one hand went to her chin, which she rubbed, while smirking towards Misora. "I figured you to be a tomboy, Misora… but never did I imagine you to be into younger men."

"Oh, knock it off, you paparazzi!" Misora pulled Negi aside. "_Word to the wise, Negi-kun, be absolutely wary of this one. She's a reporter for the class and school, and she's VERY thorough. She finds out about you-know-what, and you're as good an ermine by lunchtime._"

Negi instantly paled, gulping at the thought of Asakura finding out him being a magi.

Chamo carefully poked his furry little head around the corner to get a look at the two visitors. The ermine eyed Konoka and Asakura interestingly. _Those two could be perfect for my plans… the long black-haired girl's got a kind of glow about her that screams she's from a magic family but they're keeping her in the dark about it. And that spiky redhead… not only she got a sexy figure, moreso than the tomboy there, but if I can play my cards right, she'd be a powerful ally in gathering intel on aniki's class._

Suddenly, Konoka's eyes caught Chamo, and she moved quickly to scoop him up in her hands. "Ahhhh! An ermine! He's so furry, and kawaii!" she nuzzled its furry little body and head. "Is he yours, Negi-kun?"

_Hee, hee, hee,_ Chamo thought sinisterly and with pride. _My irresistible charm and manliness… make that ermineliness… anyway, this chick digs me!_

Negi sweated a little. "Y-yes, he is… but… is it okay for me to-?"

"Oh, I'll get grandpa to agree to letting you keep this little guy here, Negi-kun. Just leave it to me. I'll be right back." She hands Chamo back to Negi and then leaves.

Misora sweatdropped while Chamo smirked. _I suddenly have a baaaaaaad feeling about this arrangement. We girls can kiss our underwear goodbye come dinnertime._

"Ah, so this is where Negi-sensei hangs his hat," Ayaka said as she walked into the dorm room. "I'm surprised Nagase-san's room is… so ordinary."

"Just watch out for booby traps," Asakura said. She was walking around, eyeing the room and everything in it.

"What booby-?"

_SWOOOSH!!_

"…Trap?" Ayaka finished after a shuriken flew passed her head and hit the wall behind her.

Chamo sweatdropped while his mouth hung open. He had witnessed the trap spring when Ayaka opened Kaede's panty drawer. _I think I'd better not try to get into that drawer, period._

"Hey, all. What's going-?" Kaede then saw Ayaka looking pale and shocked, and the shuriken imbedded din the wall behind Ayaka. "Class rep! You okay?"

"Na… Nagase-san, what is the idea of rigging shuriken to fire from your underwear drawer?!" Ayaka snapped, coming out of her shock. "Suppose Negi-sensei were to…! That's just dangerous!"

"Uh, sorry. I had it set for panty-thieves. …and why were you looking into my drawers, anyway?"

"Yes," Asakura asked, holding a microphone in her hand. "Why were you?

Blinking and blushing, Ayaka tried to think of a good excuse. However, Negi unintentionally saved her as he spoke up.

"Nagase-san, I thought you were off on your weekend training?"

Kaede turned to look at Negi. "Well… honestly, I got worried about you, so… I cut it short to make sure you were okay." She then turned back to Ayaka and Asakura. "So, are your visits here concerning classwork? If not, then I must ask you both to leave."

"Awww, but I was just investigating Negi on what he does on his days off-."

"Kazumi-san, he hasn't been here a week yet. Let him settle in a while longer before you go paparazzi on him."

"Now just a minute, Nagase-!"

But Kaede, with help from Misora, escorted Ayaka and Asakura out of the door. "Next time, make an appointment, de gozaru. Ja ne!" And she closed and locked the door. Leaning against the door, she sighed.

"Uh, should I go, too?" Misora asked then.

"…How come you're here?"

"Well, I know you, and I thought I'd come by and make Negi-sensei breakfast."

Kaede put a finegr to her chin in thought. "…Okay, you can stay for a little bit then." Her eyes then fell on Chamo. "Huh? Who let that weasel in?"

"I ain't no damn weasel," Chamo blurted out angrily. "I'm an ermine, ya-! …Uh-oh."

Negi smiled, though. "It's okay, Chamo. Nagase-san knows about my being a mage. And she's my roommate, too."

"…Talking ermines," Kaede mused as she and Misora returned to the table. "Next thing you know, dragons will be real creatures and not myths."

"Do NOT get me started, sister," Chamo retorted. He then examined her up and down. "So, ane-san… what's a heavenly body like you doing with my aniki as a roommate?"

"This was Dean Konoe's wish, pure and simple. And as for my knowing Negi-kun's secret, let's just say it was an accident. But I'm not the type to spill secrets, so he's got nothing to worry about."

Misora cracked a smile. "Not quite, Kaede. You weren't here for the letter he got."

"Letter?" Kaede and Chamo asked.

Nodding, Negi pulled out the letter to show them. "Nekane-onechan sent this to me, and Misora-san was kind enough to deliver it." He then played the letter for them as he and Misora ate the rest of their breakfast.

"So, it's a pactio partner you're after, eh, aniki?" Chamo asked, pulling out a cigarette. "Well, your worries are over! I'll help you find one no problem!"

"What's a pactio partner about?" Kaede asked, a little clueless.

"It's kind of like a marriage partner," Misora explained. "See, there's a story about a famous sorceress and her knight protector who guarded her while she cast spells in combat. That set the example for active wizards and witches in society today to find themselves a mate, someone to watch their backs. These partners are called Minister Magi, as they assist Magister Magi. Without 'em, you can't be a Magister Magi."

"And these partners are usually the opposite sex of the magi, right?"

"Exactly, because they compliment each other. And it often leads to the two ending up getting married down the line in a lot of cases. Sister Shakti is one of the exceptions, as she's devoted herself to God."

"But I am still a bit young for finding a partner," Negi added, "and I should tell Nekane that in my reply letter."

"But aniki, you can still make temporary pactios to test the waters before you find yourself a true partner. That way, you'll be well prepared for the right girl to make yours." _Plus I can sell copies of the patcio cards for mucho ermine bucks, hee hee hee!_

This gave Kaede an idea. "Say… since I already know about your secret, pus we're rooming together, Negi-kun… why don't I be your first temporary partner?"

Negi spat his juice out after taking a sip. "N-Nagase-san! I already said I'm not ready for any pactios yet!"

"Actually, Kaede might have a good idea, Negi-sensei," Misora spoke up. "Even with the Dean, Takahata-sensei, and other mages on campus here, there are some enemies out there who prey on innocent students and faculty alike. You might want to start considering finding one or more partners. Except me, of course, as I got my hands full as it is with my duties as a mage-in-training."

"…Even so, Misora-san… I…"

Chamo put his cigarette away. "Look, aniki, you don't worry about this. Just relax; I'll do some research for you and find a girl that'll be perfect for your first pactio, okay?"

"I… don't think that's a good idea," Misora replied, sweatdropping. _He'd only corrupt Negi-sensei, methinks._

"And what's wrong with sessha as Negi-kun's partner, de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Uh, what do you mean by sessha?"

"She's training to be a ninja," Negi replied.

"…Oh. I knew that, yeah." _Well, THAT explains the shuriken-rigged panty drawer. Better play my cards right around her, or else I'll be one dead ermine._ "Uh, I'll keep you at the top of my candidate list, okay? No offense, but I'll need to do some extensive research before I can make a decision. I mean, I only got a short look at aniki's class roster."

"You were looking at my roster?!" Ngei asked, shocked.

Nodding, Chamo quickly scampered off to Negi's desk before he returned with the book, opening it to the pages showing Class 2-A's students. This gave Kaede and Misora a look at the notes made by Takahata and by Negi. They noticed his remarks on Asuna ("Terrible Kick"), Nodoka ("Really cute"), and themselves.

"_Shows great respect," and "Ninja – cool?" …What's so cool about being a ninja?_

"_Nun mage?" Why does that sound just… silly?_

"Plus, from what I've seen earlier, that blonde girl here," Cahmo pats his pa over Ayaka's picture, "seems to be really hot for ya, aniki. I bet she's loaded, too. Make her your partner, and you'd be set for life."

"Money won't make Negi-kun happy."

Chamo turned to face Kaede. "Yeah, well happy won't make him money, either."

"Ch-Chamo, no," Negi exclaimed. "I can't get my students involved in something like this! I mean, Konoka-san is the dean's granddaughter, but her family wants her kept out of the Magic Society and live a normal life!"

"Okay, so the dean's kid is off limits. That's still 29 or 30 girls for you to pick from. Come on, Negi, work with me! Gimme some info on these girls!"

Little did the four of them realize that, pressing her ear to the door, Asakura was listening in on the entire conversation. An open pad was in her hand and she was jotting down notes into it. A sly smile was on her lips as she continued to listen in and make notes.

_So, Negi-kun's looking for a partner, is he? And what's this about magis and such? This is getting better and better by the minute. Oh, Negi Springfield, you're truly gonna make me a full-fledged reporter with this big a scoop!_

When she felt she had heard enough, Asakura snuck away back to her dorm. Once there, she got out her laptop and digital camera and quickly began going over her findings. Taking out a mini-recorder, she hit the button and began to talk into it.

"It's hardly been a full week since one Negi Springfield began teaching Class 2-a here at Mahora, and already I, Kazumi Asakura, have gotten some delicious dirt on the ten-year-old teacher. So far, it seems he's here to find himself a partner. By partner, I believe he means a marriage partner, or perhaps a lover. They say that TV, movies, books, and the internet corrupt the young minds of today, and it may be so regarding Negi. After all, he's rooming with one Kaede Nagase, the girl with the 3rd largest bust in Class 2-A. Lord knows what happens between them when the lights go out, you know…

"But anyway, it seems he and Nagase have formed some sort of bond, and Negi also has become friends with one Kasuga Misora. Both Misora and Kaede seem to be in the know about what she and Negi refer to as magis. What exactly is with this term, I have yet to fully uncover, but it's only a matter of time before I do.

"Lastly, there seems to be a third friend of Negi;s involved now – a mystery friend named Chamo. Who he is and how he got past me into Negi's room since I was at the door the whole time is beyond me, but finding out will make things very interesting. I'm going to have to keep an eye on Negi Springfield form ehre on out.

"…A close eye…"

"Oh Heathcliff," Nekane sang as she walked into the house. In her arms was a paper bag filled with groceries. "I'm home! And I brought you your favorite… Chocolate Fudge Brownie form Ben & Jerry's!"

Fishing out a pint of ice cream from the bag, Nekane sets the bag down on the kitchen counter and begins looking for her ward. "Heathcliff? Hello? Don't you want your ice cream?"

Her searching led her to a bedroom, Negi's bedroom. Her eyes fell on a small note left on the bed. Walking over, she picked it up with her free hand. As she read it, her eeys widened in surprise.

_Nekane,_

_I'm going to Japan to find Negi; I think Chamo's already there and stirring up trouble for him, and I won't stand for it! Please don't worry about me, and don't try to stop me, either. My mind's made up._

_And don't worry, I'll keep outta sight._

_-Heathcliff._

_PS: I'll give Negi a hand in finding a TEMPORARY partner until he's ready for the real thing._

"Chamo AND Heathcliff, with Negi in Japan? …This won't bode well at all…"

**End Chapter 6**

Closing notes: I AM SO SORRY! I throw myself on you, the readers', mercies for delaying this next installment of my story! Part of the reason why it was late is because last weekend I got involved in a RPG at a friend's house and that left little time for writing. And when I got home, I was on a serious kick for the One Piece: Unlimited Adventure game for the Wii (I finally understood how to catch certain fish in the game and unlocked the last hidden boss). And yes, it is a fun game. Hard at times, yes, but fun! And it was worth going for 100 completion on that game, with all the recipies to do and items to find…

But anyway, I'm glad to finally get something written for this series and be able to update. I apologize again for the lateness, and if this chapter seems rushed. But I managed to get Chamo introduced, and Asakura's already on the scent of Negi's secret. The one thing, though, I'm really happy to have done is introduce a new character – Heathcliff. Who's he, you ask? That's a secret for now!

Please read & review! Until next time, folks!


	7. The Negi War Begins…?

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 7: The Negi War Begins…?_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"Not that I care, but what's got you so wound up?" Asuna asked Ayaka as they and most of their classmates were in the bathhouse that Sunday evening. Asuna had noticed Ayaka had been quiet, and especially sulking, since they set foot in the baths.

"Just leave me alone, Asuna," was all Ayaka said as she soaked in the bathwater.

Shrugging, Asuna turned her attention to Konoka, inquiring about a rumor she had heard about Negi taking an ermine for a pet. Knoka replied that it was true, and her grandfather gave his okay on letting the ermine stay as long as Negi was responsible in caring for it.

"So, what's Kaede's room like?" Makie asked, overhearing Konoka's story of how she visited Negi and Kaede's room earlier that day.

"Can't really say, Makie; I didn't get to go past the front door. But I'm sure it's the same as any of our dorm rooms."

"Save for the panty drawers rigged to launch shuriken when you open it," Ayaka spat.

"Sh-shuriken?!" a number of girls cried.

Asuna raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing going into Kaede's drawers? …A little jealous, are we?"

Ayaka gave a hollow laugh. "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of Nagase?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe… because she's two ranks higher than you?"

"Asuna has a point," Asakura added as she dumped a bucket of warm water down her back. "Among the top five girls who are most endowed in our class, you, Class Rep, are number five and Kaede is number three."

"And who are the others, out of curiosity?" Haruna asked while she, Yue, and Nodoka washed each other's backs.

"So glad you asked," Asakura stated. "I've committed it to memory: number one is Chizuru Naba, number two is Mana Tatsumiya, and number four… is me."

At this, Ayaka turned around to glare at Asakura. "No way! You are not above me as far as… you know…"

"Oh? Come over her and compare sizes."

"N-no thanks!"

Ako put a finger to her chin in thought. "You think Kaede's bust size is the reason why Dean Konoe put Negi-kun with her?"

"I'm not sure, Ako. I know that it's what grandpa wanted, so I'm sure he has his reasons. Not to mention Kaede's been rooming by herself since she started junior high."

"You think if we asked him, Dean Konoe will allow Negi-kun to change rooms?" Yue asked. "Nodoka and I could make room for him."

Nodoka blushed at this. "Y-Yue-!"

"…Now why didn't I think of that?" Ayaka asked aloud. "I mean, nothing against Nagase but her room is a deathtrap. Poor Negi-sensei could get hurt or worse from her traps-."

Natsumi then spoke up. "Uh, Ayaka, don't you remember that you, me, and Chizuru are sharing a room together? It's tight enough as it is with three people…"

"That's easy to fix. You or Chizuru can move in with Nagase."

"WHA-?!"

"Say, Makie, maybe we can ask the dean to have Negi-kun stay with you and me?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Ako!"

"Wait, what if Fumika and I want him to stay with us?"

"Yeah, we do, too!"

"Bakas," Evangeline muttered as she cleaned herself in a distant corner of the bathhouse. "The whole lot of them."

"For once, we agree on something," Chisame murmured, also keeping her distance from their classmates. "I mean, fighting over a ten year old boy for a roommate."

"Oh, that won't matter much longer."

"…Why do you say that? You know something we don't?"

"That's my little secret."

Chisame shrugged and returned to her bathing. It didn't matter one way or another if Negi stayed or went, to her. He didn't bother her and she kept her distance to him, and that's how she liked it.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" Misora asked as she walked into the baths. "You girls seem to be gossiping big time."

"It's not gossip," Asuna retorted as she was leaving. "They're arguing over whom gets to have Negi-bozu as their roommate. …Even Konoka."

"And you're not happy with that?"

"The bozu's nothing but trouble. Remember what happened with Nodoka in the library?" Asuna asked as she walked out the door to the changing rooms.

_Which was Chao's fault originally, but like you'd even care._ Misora then walked over to join the group. "So what brought this on?"

"As if you need to ask," Ayaka snapped. "You were there when I nearly got my head cut off-!"

"Serves you right, peeking into places your nose doesn't belong. Also, I think you all should leave well enough alone. If Dean Konoe felt it right to put Negi-sensei into Kaede's care, then we should trust in his judgment."

"But no hurt ask if Negi-bozu switch room, yes?" Ku Fei asked. "Me Baka ranger, too, like Kaede. Me could use homeschool. Plus me strong!"

"Ku's got a point," Chao added. "Plus I'm not bad at fighting myself." She then patted her chest. "Although, I could stand to have these babies grow a little more. Ku's even bigger than me, and not by much, either."

"I think Misora-san has the right idea," Mana spoke up, which was rare. "Negi-sensei's fine where he is with rooming arrangements."

However, the other girls began to argue again. As they did, none of them noticed that they were being watched, from the shadows, by Chamo. The ermine chuckled quietly, admiring the view.

_Oh yeah! Aniki hit the jackpot with this group. Only a few need further development as far as T & A goes, but some magic could fix that, once I place a small order on the Magic Black Market…_

Then, Chamo turned his attention over to Evangeline. He didn't know why, but he felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the sight of her. Something told him she was… trouble. However, before he could contemplate any further, he noticed she turned in his direction, as if she noticed him somehow. Ducking, he decided perhaps it was time for him to take his leave.

_Odd,_ Evangeline thought, _I could have sworn I sensed that earlier sensation of something crossing the border of the campus.  
_

* * *

Dean Konoe was most surprised when he walked into his office early Monday morning to find most of Class 2-A waiting or him. "Oh my. What could possibly bring you all here before classes, girls? I hope it's nothing bad. …Or is it concerning Negi-sensei?"

"Sorry to bug you like this, Grandpa," Konoka spoke up first. "And yes, it is about Negi-kun, but he's done nothing wrong."

"He hasn't? Then why are you here?"

The girls placed several papers on Dean Konoe's desk. He took one and examined it. "…This is a request of a change in room assignment."

"They all are, Dean Konoe," Ayaka replied. "You see… we feel Negi-sensei might be… taken advantage of by Nagase if he stays with her. Therefore, we'd like him to find new and better lodgings on campus."

"With one or more of you," the dean added, stroking his beard. "I see now. And you share in this notion, granddaughter?"

"Yes and no. Although, Asuna's not happy I'm doing this."

"I see…" Dean Konoe looked over each of the requests, and then shook his head. "Please forgive me, ladies, but my decision is final. Negi-sensei will remain with Kaede Nagase for the duration."

"Awwwwwwwww!"

"But, but Dean-!"

Raising a hand to silence the girls, especially Ayaka, the Dean then said, "Let me amend my earlier statement. Placing Negi with Kaede was my decision. However, his remaining with her is solely up to him and him alone. All he'd have to do is come to my office and request a change in his accommodations, despite we're so short on room currently. Only if he comes and makes such a request, then I will allow him to seek lodgings elsewhere. Now, you all had better get to class."

As the group of girls turned to walk out of the office, they heard Dean Konoe speak again.

"One more thing, girls… I do NOT want Negi-sensei coming here and feeling pressured into changing lodgings. Not only will I deny the request, but I will conduct a full investigation and the culprits will be severely punished. Depending on the severity, expulsion from Mahora will be considered. Just a word of caution."

"H-hai!" the girls replied before exiting.

"Seems Negi-kun's become popular with the girls," Takahata chuckled as he approached the desk; he had caught the end of the conversation when he entered the office. "Though I think their reasons for wanting him to move out form Kaede's room are more selfish than they admitted."

"Hence why I warned them. However, my decision was based on a certain student of Negi's that may give him some trouble."

"You mean-?"

"Yes. Out of the girls of 2-A, Kaede was the most logical choice. And besides, she was by herself, unlike the other two. So, Takahata, what brings you here to me?"

"I was thinking, Dean… for the field trip in the coming months, we could have it in Kyoto."

"…You do know things are not so good in our relations there with the Kansai Magci Group, Takahata. Why suggest Kyoto?"

"Well, we both know he used to hang out there in the past. Plus I thought it would be a good idea for Negi to meet with Konoka's father and learn a few things about-."

"Say no more. You've given me something to consider, at the most. Now, how does Negi-kun seem to you as a teacher?"

"Popular with the girls aside, he seems to be making some progress with the five, especially Asuna. She's trying to keep her grades up so she doesn't have to have after-class sessions anymore. Though she's doing so because she's not very fond of him."

"I see. Let's hope that will change come finals. I'm thinking about using them for Negi's final test…"

* * *

Classes went by quickly for 2-A, and at the end, many of the girls rushed to Negi's desk, asking questions about the lessons. Some also offered Negi invitations to pay them visits for private tutoring. When this lead to arguments and fighting, Kaede and Misora were quick to grab Negi and escape class.

"Looks like their attempts to get Negi-sensei to switch rooms was a failure," Misora mused aloud. She had explained what had gone on last night to Kaede as they and Negi walked to class, so Kaede knew the full story.

"Looks like Negi-kun has the Ranma Saotome curse, de gozaru."

"Ranma Saotome?" Negi asked, clueless. "Who's he?"

"You're better off not knowing, trust us."

Chamo appeared on Negi's shoulder. "Hey, ain't Ranma Saotome the main character in a manga where he's got lots of girls after him and also a bunch of rivals-?"

"Hence why we said he was better off NOT knowing," Kaede hissed. "We didn't want to scare him."

Chamo, despite the glare form Kaede, then laughed. "At least aniki doesn't change sexes when he's hit with cold or warm water. Still, I'm amazed you're so popular with the girls, Negi. A pactio with any one of them wouldn't be any harm-."

"No, Chamo-kun. And keep your voice down! …I don't want to involve any more of my students with my secret. Not all of them would be able to keep it to themselves like Nagase-san or Misora- san."

"Negi-kun has a valid point," Kaede added. "And Negi-kun, you can call me Kaede when we're not in classes."

"He's just being overly formal, Kaede-nesan. It's one of his flaws/qualities."

"Say, Negi… I've been meaning to ask, how does a pactio go? I mean, how does it work?"

Chamo smiled. "So glad you asked, Anesan-!"

"I'LL explain this one," Misora stated. "Kaede, a pactio is a magical contract a magi makes with someone. The contract creates a bond between the minister magi and the magister magi, allowing the wizard or witch to grant powers unto the partner to better defend them while they cats spells. Minister magi's gain ten times their normal strength, so you, for example, would be on the level of, say, the Hulk, minus the green skin and bulging muscles."

"Oooooh, I think I'd like that."

Misora continued their explanation, but also kept an eye out to ensure no one else overheard her. "Given his age, though, Negi-sensei would only be able to make probationary contracts until he becomes of age. So it's possible for him to make more than one probationary pactios until he's old enough to make a permanent one, hopefully with the right girl."

"I get it; it's like a trial period, similar to how AOL or Netscape or other various internet services give trial times for people to sample their services."

"Exactly. Now, this is where it gets hairy…" Misora suddenly blushed a bit. "Pactios have always been, and it is a tradition going back for centuries, sealed with a kiss."

"A… kiss?" Negi and Kaede asked simultaneously, Negi appearing more shocked.

"On the lips," Chamo added. "Anywhere else, say on the forehead or cheek, and it's a botched contract. That would only grant a very small percentage of power to the contractees. Plus, it creates a lousy pactio card."

Misora reached into her jacket and pulled out what appeared to be a tarot card with her picture on it. It had her name on it plus other words, but in Latin or another ancient form of writing. "This is a pactio card, created when a contract is made. The wizard/witch and the partner each get one, which also allows for telepathic communication. The partner, the minister magi, gains abilities and an artifact suited to their personalities and likes. As it shows here, my pactio artifact reflects my track and field abilities."

_So then my artifact would be related to my ninja training, wouldn't it?_ Kaede thought. _This is definitely something to mull over, de gozaru._

"Yet while you got a pactio already," Chamo spoke up again, "you could, say, make a probationary pactio with aniki."

Misora put her card away. "I could… but only if the situation called for it, which it doesn't right now. Also, as Negi stated again and again, we shouldn't, and cannot, involve the other girls of 2-A. Most of them cannot keep a secret to save their lives, especially-."

"Hello!"

Negi, Kaede,a nd Misora stopped as Asakura popped up right in front of them, smiling. To Kaede and Misora, Asakura smiling like that usually meant trouble. Chamo closed his mouth and hid mostly behind Negi's shoulder.

"My, you three certainly are chummy today," she remarked, still smiling. "Planning a double date, are we? Hmm?"

"N-nothing of the sort," Negi spoke up, his face a little pink. "You know the rules about students and teachers dating, Kazumi-san."

"Asakura, please, Negi-kun. We're not in class anymore today."

"What is it you're after?" Kaede asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, I'm not after anything. I'm only interested in finding out the facts." She then whips out a mini-recorder and turns it on. "But I do have some questions for Negi-kun. First off, what's it really like living in the same dorm as Kaede?"

Blinking, Negi thought about his answer. "Well… It's almost like I'm back home in Wales, really. Kaede reminds me a little of my cousin, Nekane, whom I used to live with since I was little."

"I see. So the death traps she installed for security reasons and her training don't bother you at all? You do know she rigged her panty drawers to fling shuriken out of anybody but her opens it."

"I shut off most of the traps," Kaede answered for Negi, crossing her arms. "As for my drawers, the good thing about Negi-kun is that he is an English gentleman and doesn't go rooting through my things."

"Nagase-san's shown me her traps and taught me how to not set off the rest in case she asks me to fetch something for her. As long as I'm careful around our home, I don't mind the traps at all."

"Suppose you wanted to change rooming assignments. Would you room with other students in your class?"

"What?"

Misora sighed and then explained. "Most of the girls were talking about it last night at the bathes. They were going to ask the Dean to let you move out from Kaede's room into one of theirs."

"Only the dean declined the requests," Asakura added. "He also said the decision as solely yours, but he also warned the girls not to force you to make the decision."

"Hence why the numerous questions after classes ended," Kaede finished. "And I bet Class Rep is the one who started this whole thing."

Asakura nodded. "She's afraid Negi-kun will get hurt or killed by your traps. Though she really should've known better than to search a ninja's panty drawers."

"Ninja?" Kaede repeated. "I dunno what you mean."

Shrugging, Asakura turned her attention back to Negi. "Back to my question, Negi-kun; if you decided to relocate, which of the other girls would you stay with? Class Rep? Konoka and Asuna? Nodoka and Yue? Makie and Ako? Who? Who?"

"I… I don't really know. I mean, I have yet to get to know all of my students… The only ones I know well are Nagase-san and Misora-san."

"But that's the fun part of moving in with a new roomie, Negi-kun. After all, that's how you started with Kaede. And she's not the only girl in class who needs academic assistance. There's Ku Fei, and Yue, and Makie, and also Ausna… Uh, scratch Asuna, given how she and you don't get along to well… Anyway, Nodoka seems to like you. She used to be so super shy around guys, even Takahata-sensei."

"All I did was help her when she nearly took a fall down some stairs. Nothing else."

Asakura smiled. "Bet she'd ask you to stay with her and Yue if she got the courage to-."

"Actually, Kazumi-san, I'm… quite happy where I am now," Negi replied suddenly. "And besides, I'm still a temporary teacher here. For all I know, I may not stay on after this semester."

"Now, now," Kaede said, putting a gentle, reassuring hand on Negi's shoulder. "You're doing fine with the five Baka Rangers since your started teaching our class. I mean, Asuna's working harder than ever to keep her grades up."

Asakura nodded, but kept her mouth shut about Asuna's real reason behind her increased studying. "Well, Negi-kun… I'm sure the girls would fight tooth and nail to keep you here, even as a tutor." She shut off her recorder and put it away. "I've asked enough questions. But Negi? If you want to know more about your students, you come see me. I've got the skinny of just about everybody."

The remark made Misora's skin crawl. She prayed silently that Asakura didn't have much "skinny" on her.

Chamo eyed Asakura as she patted Negi on the head, said her goodbyes, and walked off. _Got the skinny on almost all her classmates, eh? Heh, heh, heh… I think… maybe I can have her help me with the pactios…_

Chachamaru bowed toward Evangeline, who sat on the roof of a part of the main building. "Good afternoon, mistress. Was your tea ceremony club meeting enjoyable?"

"…It was okay," was all Evangeline said. She didn't turn around, but looked out towards the sky, where she could see the moon, barely, in the late-afternoon, early evening sky. She looked at it interestingly, hungrily. "Only three more days till the next full moon."

"Yes, mistress. When your powers return as per the lunar cycle."

The miniature junior high-schooler licked her lips, a dark smile forming. "Soon, I won't have to worry about this damned waiting.

"…Once I drink that boya dry…"

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

Closing notes: Once again, I'm late in posting. Then again, I had to work all this weekend, and Monday I slept in and went out for groceries and then replayed video games all day. And then there's my usual AIM chatting story ideas and scenes with my good friend and fellow writer. Oh, distractions, distractions…

Anyway, here's chapter 7 for your pleasure, dear readers. And now, for an announcement or two…

On March 8th, I will be leaving for Daytona Beach, Florida for a week or so. Does this mean I'll have to postpone my writing then and make haste with chapter 8 before I go? Not quite. See, where I'll be staying at in Daytona, I'll have wireless internet. So I'll still be posting, or so I plan to. As for this weekend, I'll be working again, so while I make no promises, I will try for chapter 8 before I go to Florida.

Please read and review, folks!


	8. Vampires of Mahora?

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 8: Vampires of Mahora?_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Negi and Kaede had finished dinner and were in the middle of studying (for Kaede, tutoring for Negi), when a knock came on the door. They knew it wasn't Chamo; he had gone out for "recon," or so he said, and he usually came and went through the window, not the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

"Probably the usual suspects, de gozaru." Kaede got up from the table. "I'll answer it-."

"No, let me. You continue your studies."

"But-."

"If it is the other girls, I'll tell them they'll have to schedule an appointment. I've worked on a sign-up sheet with help from Takamichi." Negi walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed several sheets of paper that made up his sign-up list, and headed for the door. When he opened it, however, it wasn't any of the girls, but a tall man who smiled back at him.

"Uh, may I help you?"

The man was silent; he wore black slacks with a matching sports coat and a gray shirt, and his hair was blonde and short. His eyes were blue, and to Negi they seemed to speak for him in place of his mouth.

_Wait, I think I know who this is!_ "P-please come in, sir. Nagase-san, you have a visitor." Negi stepped aside to let the man in.

"I do?" Kaede asked, looking up from her books. When she saw the man, she gasped lightly while her mouth formed a wide smile. "Uncle!" She raced up from the table to hug the man. "Uncle, it's great to see you! I wasn't expecting you for at least another month."

Negi stepped back and watched, smiling. His hunch was right; he was the man who encouraged Kaede to pursue her ninja training. _He seems like a nice person. And he wasn't surprised by my being here in a girls' dormitory, either. Perhaps the dean told him about me?_

"Negi-kun, come here and I'll introduce you."

Nodding, Negi walked over and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, sir. My name is Negi Springfield, student teacher of Class 2-A here at Mahora Academy. I'm originally from Wales."

"Uncle" bowed in return, but didn't speak.

"Negi-kun," Kaede said, "this is Charlie Mike, from America. I apologize but he can't speak due to an old injury he suffered years ago. He mostly speaks through gestures, body language, and hand signals." She turned when she heard scribbling and suddenly she was handed a slip of paper. "Oh, and also notes, sometimes."

"I take it he usually makes visits," Negi asked.

"Yes, but usually on the weekends so we can train together. I guess his job changed his schedule, which sometimes happen occasionally. Oh! Uncle, have you eaten yet? Or would you like a drink? I can run to the convenience store quick and get you something if you'd like."

Uncle Charlie handed Kaede another note, which she took and scanned quickly. Nodding she turned to Negi. "I'll be right back, Negi-kun. Uncle, please don't let anybody else in here, especially if they're from my class." And she grabbed her coat put on her shoes, and took off through the door.

Shortly afterwards, Negi was handed a note from Uncle Charlie. He was surprised by the question written on it: "You must be Nagi's son, right?"

"…Y-yes. Nagi Springfield is my… my father. How did you-? You know my father?"

Uncle Charlie responded with a nod and another note: "I met him in America some years back. He's a good friend."

Negi smiled at this. "This… this makes me happy, sir. I've… I've only seen my father once, five years ago, briefly." He turns to point at his staff, which was leaning against the one wall. "He gave me that, and told me to be strong. …You must know then about my real profession, I'm guessing?"

Another nod and another note were Uncle's responses.

Seeing the note, Negi chuckled. "Y-yes, I guess being silent does have its perks about keeping secrets. And Kaede knows my secret, but she's promised not to tell anyone."

Uncle Charlie smiled at Negi.

"Do you… know where my father is now, sir?"

But Uncle Charlie shook his head, his smile waning.

Negi lowered his head a little. "I see… they even say… he's dead…"

The sounds of paper ripping made Negi lift his head. His hand reached out for the new note, which read, "You don't believe that, do you?"

"…No. Mainly because they say ten years ago, he died. But, if he did… how could I have seen him six years ago?" Negi turned away and walked over to his staff. He picked it up, holding it in both fists. "Ever since I received this staff… I've studied hard to graduate from the Academy back home. I want to become a Magister Magi, and then… maybe then I'll find my father."

Hearing these words, Uncle Charlie smiled again. Before his yes, he could see Negi turning into his father. The image of Nagi Springfield turned and grinned at him before vanishing.

_He's like you in a lot of ways, Nagi… I know you're still out there. Don't keep your son waiting for very long._

Kaede returned shortly with drinks and snacks. The three sat down together and talked more before Uncle Charlie had to leave. However, he did give Negi one last note. When he read it, though, Negi was puzzled by it.

"_Beware of Evangeline."_

…_What did he mean by that?_

Kaede escorted Uncle Charlie to the door. However, she followed him outside to talk to him once more.

"Uncle? There's something you know that I don't. What is it?"

Uncle Charlie looked at Kaede for a moment, and then took out his pad and pencil, writing her a lengthy note. He handed it to Kaede and then leaned in to kiss her cheek, saying goodbye to her silently. Then he walked away.

Blinking, Kaede watched him go before she looked down at the note:

"_Kaede-chan,_

"_Continue your training, but keep an eye out for Negi. It wouldn't hurt to take him with you on your training weekends. Also, should he need a partner, don't be afraid to step up and offer yourself to him. He'll be facing one of his father's enemies and soon._

"_Sorry I can't stay, but I only have two days R&R and then I must go back to America, and work. Take care, Kaede-chan. And keep your grades up as well as your training._"

Carefully, Kaede folded up the note and tucked it away in her pocket. She wasn't sure what it fully meant, but she understood one thing, that Negi was probably in danger.

_Come to think of it, I never did ask Negi-kun about his parents. I told him a little about mine, after all._

* * *

Asakura toiled over her laptop on her desk, working on the evidence she had gathered so far on Negi. It had only been a full day since she began her investigation on Negi, but she had gained quite a bit of evidence, at least to herself. She had taken pictures, taken voice recordings, and she even set up video recordings in places no one would think to look.

Asakura was so busy in her data, she didn't notice Chamo slip into her room through the air vent of her room and land quietly on the floor. When she suddenly felt something on her shoulder, she turned her head with a jerk, surprised.

"Wha-?! Oh! It's Negi-kun's pert ermine. How'd you get in here, little guy?"

She gently rubbed his tiny little head. "Well, while you're here, maybe you'd like to take a look at my findings."

_Just what I was thinking, ane-san. Hee hee hee!_ Chamo thought quietly; he knew he had to keep his mouth shut, so to say, or else Asakura would find out who he really was. He looked at the laptop screen as Asakura brought up all of her pictures of Negi.

"You've noticed how Negi-kun always has that strange staff of his with him wherever he goes?" she asked Chamo. "I wonder why he has it. It's too big for a walking stick, plus why would a ten-year-old boy have a walking stick anyway. I'm guessing it might be an heirloom from a relative of his."

_If only you knew the truth…_

Asakura quickly went through her collection of Negi pictures. "You might think I'm a bit of a stalker, what with all these pictures I took," she said to Chamo. "But I'm not. My dream is to become a full-fledged reporter and uncover all the truths of the world. But for now, I mainly just dig into information about my classmates and my school. I kinda know almost all of their secrets, save for a few. I'm telling you all this, little ermine, because I know you can keep a secret. Am I right?"

Chamo just nods, while mentally he laughed.

Then, Asakura opened a file folder on her laptop that revealed many smaller folders, each named after her classmates. "I've gotten a lot of info on my classmates, including height and bust-sizes. Although, some are still incomplete or ongoing investigations. Kaede and Misora are among those as they usually give me the slip when I try to investigate them and their hobbies. Plus, I do have oen girl here I have absolutely have no data on…"

Chamo looked as Asakura clicked on a folder that held only a picture. He blanched a bit; it was of Evangeline. _It's that creepy little girl from the bathes!_

"This is Evangeline A.K. McDowell," Asakura stated. "I've got the least info on her out of all the others in 2-A. She was brought here to the Dean by some unknown party, but she knows Takahata-sensei from before he was our class's teacher. The only people other than the Dean and Takahata she pals around with are Chachamaru and sometimes Nakase. Other than that, her school club activities are the Go and Tea ceremony clubs. She lives in an old cottage on campus grounds but rarely allows visitors."

Asakura looked again at Chamo. "Each of my classmates have an interesting air about them. Plus, given the diversity of my classmates backgrounds and ages, there's so much to discover yet. Say… maybe you could help me with my intelligence-gathering. You're cute and furry, so you'd be a nice distraction when needed, and I bet you could find a thing or two hidden in my classmates' rooms. …Yeah, right. You're just a plain, old ermine. What am I thinking?"

She stands up. "Well, I dunno how you got into my room, but I'd better take you back to Negi-kun before he wonders where you are. …Or would you like to stay with me tonight?" seeing Chamo nod a bit, Asakura smiles. "Okay then. But, in the morning you go back to Negi-kun. Well… I'm a bit bushed, so I think I'll go to bed."

Chamo got down to the floor as Asakura left her laptop on, but turned off her lights and went to bed. Once he was sure she was asleep, he hopped up to the desk and began scouring through Asakura's files.

_Wow! She really does have in inside dope on most of her classmates! Picking some sweeties for pactios with aniki will be a snap now. …heh, maybe…_

Chamo looked over at Asakura, smiling.

_Maybe… I should bring her into my operation…_

* * *

"Bye, Akira! Bye, Yuna!"

Yuna and Akira waved at Ako and Makie as the friends parted ways. Makie and Ako were on their way to the bathes while the others were just coming from there. The weather was beginning to warm up, so they used the outside walkways to get to and from the bathhouse and the dorms.

"So far this new semester's been nice," Yuna commented.

"Is it because you haven't had to buy new bras to match your still-growing boobs? …or because of our new teacher?"

Yuna sighed. "The former. My boobs grew again, but not so much this time. It's only begun to get tight in my bra. And yeah, I like Negi-kun; nothing against Takahata-sensei, but Negi makes learning a bit more fun."

"Plus most of the class is taken with him," Akira pointed out. "Especially Makie, Class rep, and also Kaede."

"Yeah, she's lucky to have him stay with her. Then again, he must help her out a lot with her studies given her status in class. …Say, Akira, I got an idea. How about we ask Negi-kun to spend the night in our room? You know, like a sleepover?"

Akira smiled at this. "I think that would be a good idea. Perhaps by staying in our room a night, he might-."

High-pitched shrieks of horror cut Akira off, and she and Yuna jerked around to look back behind them. They recognized the two voices.

"Ako & Makie!"

"Come on!"

Dropping their bath baskets in haste, the girls ran back along the cherry blossom tree walkways of the campus back towards the bathhouse. Halfway past where they met their friends earlier, they came to a halt, gasping.

Both Makie and Ako were on the ground, unconscious; their bath belongings scattered about them. Ako was on her back while Makie laid on her side; both girls had their eyes closed. But what caught attention the most about them were the small trickles of blood coming from their necks, like something out of a horror movie.

Yuna knelt down bad quickly checked for pulses.. She sighed with little relief. "They're both alive, but we can't leave them here. Akira, run back to the dorm and get help! I'll look after them. Go!"

"Right!" Akira turned quickly and took off running.

Once she was gone, Yuna began to examine the bitemarks she saw on Makie and Ako's necks. Her lips formed a deep frown. "Just what happened here… and why?"

High above the scene atop the roofs of the campus buildings, Evangeline chuckled darkly. Her mouth was stained a little with fresh blood, both form Maki and Ako. She wore a black little dress with stocking and a witch's cap. Behind her was a nearly full moon, casting its pale light behind her.

"You may find out soon enough… Yuna Akashi. Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm! Oh boya, enjoy these days while you can. For soon… you'll never enjoy the daylight ever again…"

"Would it be wise to make your move on the son of the Thousand Master so soon, Dark Evangeline?"

"I have to strike while the forge is hot." Evangeline turned to glance at the older blonde woman clothed in a black outfit similar to an S & M queen. "Or were you hoping to get a crack at him first, Takane D. Goodman?"

"I mere wish to point out that Negi Springfield has reached a friendship with the catholic mage Kasuga Misora and her master Sister Shakti of the Mahora Campus Church. Should you instigate an attack on Negi, they will retaliate."

Evangeline smiled still. "That's where you come in… my dear friend."

Hearing this made Takane smile just as darkly as Evangeline. "Goodie."

* * *

Negi and Kaede rushed into the nurse's office to find most of Class 2-A circled around two beds, where Ako and Makie slept. All heads turned to see them enter.

"What happened?" Negi asked.

"Akira and I were coming back from the baths last night," Yuna explained, "and we past them on our way. We left them but only two minutes when we heard screams and raced back to see if they were okay, and we found them lying on the ground, unconscious. They also had some kind of wounds on their necks as they were bleeding a bit."

"They're fine, Negi-sensei," Ayaka added. "Whatever happened to them, the nurse stated they just needed some rest since they lost a little blood. However, they won't be attending class today."

"Where did you find them, de gozaru?"

"Cherry Blossom Path," Akira answered.

Fumika shrieked at this. "Ch-cherry Blossom Path?! But… that's where the vampire strikes!"

Negi looked at her, a skeptical look on his face. "Vampire?"

"It's just a silly rumor," Asuna spoke up, "besides, Fumika and Fuka are big on gossip."

"It's NOT gossip, Asuna-san," Fumika cried in defense. "It's the truth! I've actually talked to a few girls who were attacked similarly to Makie and Ako!"

"Plus Evangeline-san warned us not to go wandering outside when it's close to or there's a full moon out," Fuka added.

Negi blinked. _Evangeline?!_ Quickly he pulled out his roster book and checked it. He found Evangeline's picture and saw Takahata's note that he should ask Evangeline for advice if he needed it. However, he also recalled Uncle Charlie's warning "beware of Evangeline."

_Perhaps I should have a talk with this Evangeline-san…_

Suddenly Negi detected something was off in the room, something magical. "I think you girls should let Izumi-san and Sasaki-san rest now, girls. Besides, the bell will be ringing soon."

"Yes, Negi-sensei…" Ayaka began gently herding her classmates out of the office. However, Kaede and Misora remained behind with Negi.

"You feel it, too, Negi-kun?" Misora asked, looking serious.

Nodding, Negi moved closer to Makie and gently touched her neck, right where she had been "bit." "I'm sensing slight magic from both these girls. Whatever attacked them, I doubt it was a vampire, but perhaps a mage."

"But who? And why?"

Misora bit her lip; she had a hunch whom it was, but she couldn't tell. "It might be best if… we don't go outside tonight alone. Or just in twos."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Chamo spoke up as he bounded into the office and up onto Makie's bed. "And if it is a mage's doing, aniki, you'd better not get involved, at least not yet. Trust me. I'm getting bad vibes form these girls, and it's not from them personally."

Negi's hands tightened their grip on his staff. He couldn't just stand by while two of his students were injured, and the rest possibly in danger.

_I must do something…_

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

Closing notes: Okay, given the lack of reviews of my last chapter, I'm guessing not a lot of people liked it. Hopefully, this chapter will be a little better. I'm trying to build up to certain plot points for later on, and I'm hoping this story's getting better.

Before you die-hard fans jump down my throat, I know that "Charlie Mike" isn't HIS real name for his true character. However, I'm using that name form Wikipedia rather than making up a name from scratch. As for why I brought Takane D. Goodman form the Mahora Fest Arc from the manga, let's just say that haughty shadow-user mage got under my skin after re-reading the manga up to volume 14.

AND remember! This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction! That means things from the original source CHANGE! So please don't go jumping down my throat about out-of-characterness (so far I've had one to two polite remarks, but this is just in case). After all, this is fanfiction; things change as we write about our favorite characters. That includes settings, personalities, and whatnot.

Also, with this latest chapter, I once again announce I am leaving for Daytona Beach, Florida for a week of R&R. But the laptop goes with me as my place of staying will have wireless internet available. So chapter 9 will be worked on if not posted during my vacation.

Please read & review, and also I ask that somebody out there please write a Kaede and Negi story. This coupling needs more love, you know?

-R80


	9. Good, Bad , & Downright Nasty Girls

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 9: Good Girls, Bad Girls, and Downright Nasty Girls_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Sister Shakti walked into the campus church to find Misora and Cocone praying before the altar. Without a word, she walked up and knelt beside Misora, cupped her hands, and began to pray herself.

"You seem troubled, Misora," she remarked softly after a moment of silent prayer. Yet she didn't move at all, nor did she open her eyes.

"…Ako Izumi and Makie Sasaki were attacked last night, Sister Shakti."

"Yes, I heard. …Have you told Negi-sensei?"

Misora half-opened her eyes, looking downcast. "No, Sister Shakti… however…"

"I am sorry, Misora, but you took a vow of silence regarding Evangeline's true nature. You must not tell Negi Springfield about her connection to his father-."

"But she must be gathering her strength to face him," Misora remarked, turning from the altar to look at Sister Shakti. "Being a blood-relative of the Thousand Master, he'll be-."

"Misora."

With the sound of her name from Sister Shakti's lips, Misora fell silent. She turned away from her superior, eyes cast down to the carpeted floor.

"…Forego your chores for this afternoon," Shakti then said, "And Cocone is free as well. But be careful; tonight is the full moon, after all. Little girls and little boys won't be safe by themselves on such a night."

Cocone nodded in mid prayer. However, Misroa jumped from her kneeling position to latch onto Shakti in a hug. "THANK YOU, SISTER SHAKTI!"

"M-Misora, control yourself before the altar!"

* * *

Walking along the darkened walkway of Cherry Blossom Path, Nodoka silently wished she hadn't stayed so late at the library. She had been there since classes ended to look up books on girls dealing with boys, an idea Yue and Haruna had pushed upon her to try and gain more courage in dealing with Negi in and out of classes. She had searched and searched but only found two books on the subject, and by the time she checked them out of the library, the sun had set.

The full moon shining down upon her and the path didn't provide any warmth to Nodoka whatsoever and she walked slowly down the marble walkway. The Cherry Blossoms were just beginning to bud, she noticed, which was odd given how Spring was still a ways off. Then again, she knew that Mahora's campus was always a bit strange, especially regarding the gigantic World Tree at the center of the school.

Nodoka ganced about as she walked, carrying her books I her arms as if she feared for their safety as well as her own. Fumika's words rang in her head about the vampire, and she recalled Ako and Makie, who were still in the nurse's office, sleeping strangely.

_Oh, why didn't I ask Yue or Haruna to come with me?_

"What's the matter?"

Gasping lightly, Nodoka turned to see a tall girl with long blonde hair and a black Mahora Academy uniform walking towards her. "G-gomen! I… I'm just… t-two of my classmates were… you see…"

The girl smiled. "AH, you're concerned about the attacks last night, yes?"

"H-hai. …Do I… know you?"

"Not really, since I'm two years your senior. I'm Takane D. Goodman, first year senior high. Nice to meet you, Nodoka Miyazaki, seat 27 of Class 2-A."

Nodoka blushed. "H-how… how do you know my name? And my seat number?"

"Oh, I make it my business to know more… about my prey."

"P-p-prey?!"

Takane smiled darkly. "Well, actually, more like her prey." She pointed up and behind Nodoka. "I'm just her partner."

Turning, Nodoka looked up to see, standing atop one of the lampposts of Cherry Blossom Path, a shadowy figure cloaked in black and with pale eyes. Nodoka couldn't determine the figure's identity due to her standing with the full moon behind her, darkening her features.

"Fufufufufufufufufufu! Welcome, Nodoka Miyazaki… you're just in time… for a late snack."

Nodoka turned to run, but suddenly found herself surrounded by three giant, shapeless shadow creatures. And they were connected to Takane's shadow.

"So sorry," Takane said, still smiling evilly with an arm stretched out. Her uniform was now a black vest and skirt, with a cap on her head and black knee-high boots. "But you can't leave now. You should have kept on walking on, instead of talking to a stranger like me."

The other figure jumped down, landing on her feet near Nodoka. "Now don't worry… it'll be all over soon… I'm just going to sample some of you succulent blood."

"AAAIIIIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind kicked up, blowing hard against the three. When Takane and Evangeline opened their eyes, Nodoka was gone.

"Looks like the boya took the bait," Takane said, still smiling, to Evangeline.

Evangeline, too, smiled darkly. "Perfect. Let's follow the wind."

* * *

"Rest here, Nodoka-san," Negi whispered, laying an unconscious Nodoka on a bench, the same bench he had laid her down on when he first rescued her over a week prior. He had used a spell to make her sleep, so that when she woke up, she would, Negi hoped, dismiss her attack as nothing more than a nightmare.

Once she was laid down, Negi grabbed his staff and turned. He knew the attackers would follow him, and he had to go back and face them before they caught up to him and, more importantly, Nodoka. He hopped onto his staff and took to the air, flying back towards Cherry Blossom Path.

Negi didn't go very far, however when he saw two shadowy figures leaping towards him. _I thought so; those two assailants are mages, or apprentices at the least. I'll have to be careful; I'm outnumbered two to one._ He quickly chanted a spell, and eight arrows of light shot out from his extended left hand. Four each flew towards the two approaching figures.

The taller of the two quickly summoned four shadow creatures, each one taking the hit for her and dissipating after the hits. The other figure tossed two small vials of liquid and chanted a spell. The vials shattered when the four light streaks neared them, and the arrows harmlessly dissipated before they could reach their target. Once the arrows were gone, the two continued their advancement towards a surprised Negi.

He dove, flying fast towards the ground and then flew at a height of two feet. Negi knew he could fly higher to stay out of reach, but then the attackers would have gone after Nodoka; he had to keep their focus on him for the moment. But who exactly were these two persons, and why were they attacking his students and him?

Suddenly, Negi came to a complete stop, as if something grabbed his staff and held it firmly. He flew forward, losing his grip, but was caught by someone using just one hand.

"Are you harmed, Negi-sensei?"

Blinking, Negi looked up at his captor/savior; she was a tall girl with long lime-green hair, cold blue eyes, and wore a Mahora Academy uniform. The most notable feature of this person was that she had no ears but white robotic antennae instead. Negi recognized her right away.

"C-Chachamaru Karakuri, seat number 10?!"

Chachamaru nodded, her facial expression frozen, like stone.

"Uh, you can… let go of me now…"

But Chachamaru held Negi tightly, hefting him up by his suit with one hand, and his staff in the other. "…No, I cannot."

"Sorry to disappoint you, boya, but Chachamaru only takes orders from two people; her creator Hakase Satomi, and me."

Negi turned to see the two girls land several feet from him and Chachamaru. "And we're also outside of the classroom," the smaller girl added, "so your status as a teacher can't help you now."

Chachamaru nodded her head towards the girl. "Master Evangeline."

"E… Evangeline?!" Negi took a good look at the girl. "Evangeline A.K. McDowell?!"

Evangeline clapped her hands four times. "You're memorizing your students' names more and more, boya. I'm impressed. Allow me to wrap up introductions. You know myself and Chachamaru, but I believe you don't know my other partner. This is Takane D. Goodman, a first year senior high student here at Mahora. She's also a shadow mage."

"You gave us quite a run for our money, Negi Springfield," Takane remarked as two shadow golems appeared on either side of her. "Then again, we'd expect nothing less from the son of the Thousand Master."

"You… know my father?"

The smile vanished from Evangeline's lips. "Damn right I do," she snapped, her anger rising. "That bastard Nagi Springfield… because of him, I've endured fifteen years of sheer hell attending this school, playing watchdog for that fucking Dean Konoe! Look at me; trapped in this pathetic shrimpy body, my powers diminished, save for the night of the full moon or close to it! But that won't matter, not anymore. Takane!"

Negi watched as the two shadow golems moved towards him, and tore off his pants. "Wh-what are you doing?!" he demanded as the golems then grabbed his legs and pulled them apart wide.

"Your blood is required to remove the mistress's curse," Chachamaru stated as Evangeline moved closer to them. "Your father, the Thousand Master, promised to remove the curse after mistress learned some humility, but he died ten years ago. His blood was required to undo the curse, but a direct blood relative will do just as well. …I am sorry, Negi-Sensei."

"But-but vampires go for the neck-!"

"Normally, yes," Evangeline answered, "but for feeding or turning a human into a vampire. I've read up on how to undo this curse… and I'll need to suck your blood from your left inner thigh. Rather kinky, wouldn't you say?"

Takane smirked as Evangeline moved between Negi's exposed legs. She was going to enjoy watching the vampire suck Negi's blood…

"NEGI-KUN!!"

_KRRAK!!!_

Takane and Chachamaru watched in shock as a brown blur struck Evangeline hard, kicking her in the face and away from Negi as both Shadow Golems dispersed, two kunai embedded in the ground several feet from where they once stood. Before either girl could react, they both found themselves stricken in the faces, knocking them off balance. Her grip relaxing, Chachamaru released Negi and he fell only to be caught and moved away from the three.

After hitting the ground and skidding to a halt, Evangeline picked herself up. Her left cheek was red, and she could taste a little of her own blood in her mouth. "Who… whoever did that… you are-!" she stopped, her eyes falling on not one or two, but four Kaedes, one of which held Negi tightly in her arms. "Nagase!"

"What the hell," Takane muttered, also moving up from where she laid. "Friend of yours, Evangeline?"

"Classmate," Kaede corrected, "but the question is what were you three going to do with Negi-kun? And why shouldn't I not only report this to the dean, but also kick your asses?"

Smirking again, Takane summoned six shadow golems. "Looking for a fight, are we? Fine by me; I've been itching for one for months."

"Takane D. Goodman, hold it right there!"

All eyes fell on Misora, in her nun's outfit, as she landed on her feet beside Kaede and Negi. Cocone appeared seconds afterwards. Misora pointed at Takane. "Okay, I knew Evangeline would pull something like this, but you?! The Class Rep of Senior High Class 20-C? Daughter of Prof. Robin D. Goodman at the Mahora University? And what the hell is with the dominatrix outfit?!"

"Surprised, Kasuga? Well don't be! You have any idea how SICK I am of everything? Playing the good girl, the responsible class rep? Trying to live up to the expectations of my peers and my parents? I HATE it! Strike that, I LOATHE it! That's why I pick fights on campus at night, using my shadow mage abilities so nobody recognizes me. Evangeline helps me out as she joins in on the fun. We get along so well."

"So you're doing this for kicks?" Misora asked, glaring at Takane now. "Girl, you seriously need a better hobby, and picking on little kids, especially our teacher, is NOT what I'd recommend!"

"Enough of this," Evangeline snapped. "Nagase, I may have been too relaxed, dropping my magic barrier like that to feed on the boya, but I won't make the same mistake twice! Now, you and those catholic girls hand him over, and maybe I'll let you live. My partner Chachamaru has yet to be defeated in combat."

At this, Chachamaru got into a fighter's stance. "My apologies, Nagase-san. It's nothing personal; I'm just obeying my mistress."

Kaede's eyes opened to give off a glare at Chachamaru; Negi was still in her arms, and she had recalled her three shadow doppelgangers to conserve her energy. "Misora-san, will the three of us be able to deal with these hooligans while Negi-kun gets away?"

"Maybe… depends on which of us fights which of them. But so you know, Cocone and I aren't fighters."

"I… I can fight." Negi moved down from Kaede's arms to stand, though he trembled as he gripped his staff in both hands. "I can't… let two of my students… get hurt on my behalf. Also… Evangeline-san…and Chachamaru-san… are my students also. As their teacher… I should… I must be strict with them…"

"The more, the merrier, I say," Takane sneered.

However, Evangeline turned away from Negi's group. Her next words shocked everyone. "Stand down, Chachamaru. Takane, we're leaving."

"Say what?!"

"Huh?!"

"What the heck?!"

"….?"

"There's no point in fighting now. The night is waning, and so are my powers now. Besides, with the boya joining in, we'd have to get past those three to attack him, which will be difficult while he makes his incantations. Even your shadow golems wouldn't be enough."

"But-!"

"Chachamaru, if Takane says one more word of protest, take her down." Then Evangeline turned back to Negi. "You were lucky this time, boya. However, come the next full moon, not even your little students will be of any help to you. See you in class tomorrow, Negi Springfield." And with that, she began walking away, Chachamaru following her after giving a polite bow towards Negi and the others.

"Better watch your backs," Takane snipped, leaping off into the night on her own.

"And Nagase?" Evangeline added. "…I won't forget this wound you gave me."

A kunai suddenly appeared near Evangeline's feet, the angle of embedment showing the direction it was thrown from, from Kaede.

"If you try again to inflict harm on Negi-kun… you'll find out the hard way how deadly a ninja can be, Evangeline-dono."

With a scoff, Evangeline continued on her way. _I do not fear death from a novice such as yourself, Nagase. Just wait until I get my full powers back._

"She's persistent," Cocone said in a soft voice, her expression still neutral.

"…Damn them," Misora cursed under her breath. "We're in for some rough times ahead." She quickly turned her attentions to Negi. "Negi-kun, are you okay?"

"Negi-kun, let's go back to the dorm. You'll catch cold out here without your pants."

"You okay, aniki?" Chamo asked, bounding in out of nowhere. "What I miss, huh? I was investigating a few things elsewhere on campus when I felt the-."

Without warning, Negi latched onto Kaede and began to bawl. "N-Nagase-san! I was… I was so scared… p-powerless…"

"Powerless?! Aniki, what happened?"

"He was attacked," Misora stated. "By Evangeline the-."

"Misora."

"Cocone, the secret's out now! He has a right to know!"

Kaede shook her head, once more taking Negi into her arms. "Not out here. Let's go back inside, de gozaru."

* * *

Sister Shakti and Shizuna walked into the Dean's office, where he stood looking out his window. "Konoe-sama," Shizuna spoke up first, "Negi-kun was attacked-."

"Yes, I know. In fact, I've been expecting it since I first heard Negi-kun was coming to Mahora. Was he hurt?"

"No," Shakti answered. "Misora and Cocone, and mainly Nagase-san rescued him before Evangeline could sink her fangs into him."

"Was she working alone?"

"Again, no. She had her partner Chachamaru with her. …And Takane D. Goodman."

Dean Konoe frowned behind his beard. "I see… so the rumors about her "extra-curricular activities" were true after all. When this is all said and done, I'll have to report this to her mother."

"What should we do about this, Konoe-sama?"

The Dean turned. "We do nothing. Just wait and watch."

"But-!"

"No buts, ladies. Despite his age, Negi-kun must face his own battles. He is a mage, after all. And the fact remains that Evangeline is his student now means he must deal with her as her teacher as well as a fellow mage. …I hate it as much as you do, but my hands are tied right now."

Shizuna bit her lip at this. What was it that prevented the Dean from taking immediate action? Why was he letting Negi deal with his new enemy on his own, especially given whom this enemy was.

"Permission to speak freely, Dean Konoe."

"Go ahead, Sister Shakti."

The nun stepped forward. "By any chance are you… waiting to see if Negi-sensei will make his first pactio partner? And with Kaede Nagase?"

Slowly the old man turned to look at Shakti. He winked.

"Negi-kun should have his first pactio soon. But whether or not it's with Kaede-chan remains to be seen. Someone else is working on that right now."

* * *

"I don't like this, de gozaru."

Sighing, Misora looked up at Kaede, who had her arms crossed. "Believe me, Kaede, Sister Shakti forced me to keep silent about Evangeline's real identity and agenda. If I didn't fear what she's do to me, Sister Shakti, I mean, I would have come clean to Negi-kun and you about this immediately.

They, Negi, Cocone, and Chamo had gathered around the table of Kaede and Negi's room. Negi had been given his pajama pants in replacement of his torn suit pants when they returned, and Kaede fixed him some tea to help calm him down. Negi had given his account for what had happened, and was relieved when Cocone mentioned that Nodoka had been found by Yue with some unseen guidance from her and Misora. Then it was Misora's turn to talk about what she knew of Evangeline.

"Aniki's got a vampire in his class?!" Chamo exclaimed, horrified. "And one of his old man's enemies at that?! I say we blow this popsicle stand and head back to Wales. I can pack quickly enough-."

"running away isn't the answer," Kaede said sagely.

"It IS when the enemy's limited to the campus boundaries, Kaede-nesan!"

"Evangeline-dono is, yes… but not Chachamaru or Takane. They could easily be sent after Negi-kun to wherever he runs."

The ermine frowned at this information. "You make a valid point. …Okay then, the only other option we have left is to get aniki a pactio and fast!"

"This again?! You got a one-track mind, de gozaru."

"Chamo-kun, I… I really don't think-."

"Aniki, listen to reason-!"

As the trhee began to argue, it was Misora's voice that gained everyone's attention. "The ermine's right, unfortunately."

"HE's what?!"

"I am?!"

Sighing, Misora gave a slight nod. "What we've learned from tonight's encounter is that Evangeline has two associates: her fellow mage Takane, and her pactio partner Chachamaru. The reason why the pactios are important to a mage is that the minister magi provides cover for the magister magi while he or she casts spells. Spells take time to cast, especially the ones that require verbal chanting instead of unspoken spells. Negi-kun, even if you had escaped from Chachamaru's grip and gotten your staff back, she would have easily prevented you from casting spells to defend or attack. You were, sadly, in over your head tonight. The only bright side of your actions is that you saved Nodoka, but I get the feeling she was just bait to lure you out."

"…Yes… you're quite right, Misora-san…" Negi's mind carefully absorbed everything that Misora had said, and he knew now he had gone right into Evangeline's trap. "But… I just don't know about finding a partner. I mean…"

Chamo stood on his hind legs, whipping out a cigarette. "Hey, hey! Aniki, that's why I'm here, remember? I've been doing extensive research on the girls in your class, and while I've found some interesting and crucial factors in my search for your partner, I've found something very useful. Earlier tonight, I was making contact with a powerful ally, and I called on her while we were on our way back here."

Suddenly the door to the dorm opened, shocking everyone but Chamo.

"What the-?! I had the door locked," Kaede exclaimed.

"Chamo-kun gave me a spare key. Sorry to scare you like that."

Kaede, Misora, and Negi paled; they knew that voice.

Stepping into view, Asakura held up two fingers forming a v-sign, smiling. "Yo! Kazumi Asakura, human database of Class 2-A, at your service."

**End Chapter 9**

* * *

Closing Notes: Okay, I'm sure you all must be asking yourselves by now "What the hell is Rob thinking?" Good question, isn't it? The answer escapes me, too. Am I rushing things here by adding Asakura into the mix as Negi's new ally? I mean, Misora was added to the main cast of my story not too long ago, right? Well, all I can do now is just write on and see what happens.

Some of you in recent reviews asked me for a valid answer as to why Takane was mad as Evangeline's partner in crime, or evil magic. Well, I thought about it, and I knew that most wouldn't accept my honest answer "just because I wanted to." I mean, if some of you are anything like my father, that answer won't be acceptable (and my father's a real… ahem. Sorry. I have issues with him).

Luckily, I recalled an episode of Batman Beyond, where one of Terry's fellow classmates was one of the Jokerz because it was his escape from playing the model Straight-A student and peer pressure. "There's my response," I thought, and thus Takane is just a girl who does bad things to escape her pressures. Good enough answer? If not, well, peanuts to you who can't accept it.

So what happens next? Well, I do plan to go back and show Chamo's revealing himself to Asakura to better explain the cliffhanger I left. As for Dean Konoe not helping Negi out, I'll explain that in due time. And to the one reader who asked about the character Heathcliff, I'll get to him eventually. Please be patient.

One last note: I have no further plans for any other G.I.Joe cameos or appearances at this time. Sorry, but this is mainly a Ngeima AU story, not a Negima/G.I.Joe crossover.

Please Read & Review!

-R80


	10. The Big Scoop That Almost Was

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 10: The Big Scoop That Almost Was_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

One more thing: the flashback scene in this chapter will be written in italics.

* * *

The air was still inside Kaede and Negi's room, no movement, not talking. Everyone just stared in shock at Asakura, who stood before them all. A minute ago, she just walked into the dorm, using a key Chamo had given her to let herself in. Even Cocone, who rarely showed any emotion, allowed a small bead of sweat to roll down her forehead at the turn of events.

Suddenly, Misora grabbed Chamo, her grip threatening it squeeze the life out of the rodent. "You! You have ANY idea how deep in serious shit we're in now, you damned weasel?! Negi, Cocone, and I will be ermines by noon tomorrow now that Paparazzi Asakura knows about us!"

Kaede whipped out one of her kunai. "I'll make him into a set of gloves-!"

Negi began to panic as well, flailing his arms while spirals replaced his eyes. "Ch-Chamo-kun, how could you?! We were warned especially not to let Asakura-san find out-!"

"Dirty rat," Cocone added, cracking her knuckles.

Asakura put two fingers into her mouth, inhaled, and let out a very loud whistle. "Okay, you gals and guys, CALM DOWN!!" After giving the room a few seconds of renewed, stunned silence, she spoke again. "Look, despite my reputation, I'm not going to tell anybody or make a story out of this, okay? So Negi-kun and Misora are mages. I'm willing to keep the secret."

In a flash, Kaede was in front of Asakura, still gripping a kunai in her fist. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because Chamo-kun filled me in on what would happen if the world found out about Negi-kun's secret, and also pleaded his case about the pactio thing. Besides, if I did spill this story and Negi-kun got sent home, there would be a line of our classmates who'd maim or murder me for blowing the whistle, with Makie and Class Rep jockeying for first in line. Make that second, after you. Not to mention I'd be expelled, given several teachers and the Dean are also involved. You have any idea how strict my parents are about my education? Not to mention they'd be pissed about the waste of all their money they paid to get me into Mahora."

Negi moved to Asakura, his eyes soulful and sad. "You won't tell anyone? Really?"

Smiling at him, Asakura took a hand and gave him a gentle patting. "My lips are sealed, my recorder is off, and no hidden cameras or microphones. I give you my word as a lady."

Kaede grabbed Asakura by the front of her shirt. "You had me… until the remark about your honor."

"Okay, okay. All I ask is to be Negi-kun's press manager, and his receptionist. You know that our classmates won't give up until they get him to move in with one of them, right?"

Sighing in slight frustration, Kaede turned back to the table. "Chamo-san, of all people, WHY did it have to be Kazumi Asakura?"

"Better me than Paru."

Misora and Kaede began to swat at the name. "Oh yes…"

"We forgot about her."

Negi tilted his head to the side, blinking I confusion. "Paru? Who is that?"

"That's the nickname for Haruna, Negi-kun," Misora replied. "Haruna Saotome, seat 14. Actually, the name Paru is her penname for her doujins she works on."

"Oh yes, she's friends with Ayase-san and Miyazaki-san."

"And," Asakura added, "she's a bigger blabbermouth than I am. Seriously, even I know how to keep a secret; she doesn't."

Chamo suddenly bounded off the table and up onto Asakura's shoulder. "And to answer the court's question, I approached Asakura-nesan here because she's a wealth of information. It's true; I've seen her database she's made on her classmates."

"My incomplete database, to be more precise."

"I'm curious," Negi then said, "Chamo, exactly how did you approach Asakura-san?"

"Oh that took careful plotting, aniki, believe me. After what Misora-nesan there said about her, I knew I had to play it safe. Last night I snuck into her room using the air vents, and pretending to be a plain old ermine that couldn't talk, I got to gather my intelligence on her."

Smiling sheepishly, Asakura put a hand behind her head. "Yeah, he fooled me totally. I kinda showed him my laptop, falling for his innocent act. Plus, I let him stay in my room last night, and he, while I was asleep, checked out my database on our class. Then when I woke up, he was gone. All I found was a note that said for me to come right back after class and I'd get a "big scoop." So I did…"

* * *

_Asakura walked into her dorm room, locking the door behind her and took off her shoes. Walking further into the room, she laid her school bag down on her table and looked around. "Okay… I came back like the note said to. So… now I suppose I have to wait for this scoop whoever left that note mentioned."_

"_Wait no more, Kazumi Asakura; because I've been waiting for you, actually."_

_She blinked. Was someone in the room with her? How did they get in with the door locked? She looked around carefully. "Who… where are you?"_

"_I'll reveal myself shortly. However, we must come to terms about what I'm about to reveal to you. My terms."_

"_Your terms? You greatly underestimate me. When I get wind of a scoop, I use any means necessary to bring it to light. And I'm quite thorough."_

"_I'm well aware of your "talents" anesan. However, should you fail to accept my terms, the deal's off. And even if you uncover this scoop, it will only case you trouble in the end. You see… this revolves around your teacher, Negi Springfield. And he is quite popular with your classmates. How would they feel, I wonder, if they learn YOU were responsible for his sudden termination as a teacher here? Especially one as rich and vengeful as Ayaka Yukihiro? Not to mention Kaede Nagase has ways of making one pay for crossing her and her friends."_

_Asakura gulped. She suddenly imagining the two mentioned and the rest of her class, sans a select few, looming over her with various blunt and torturous tools. She actually started to sweat. "I… I see your point. Tell me your terms."_

"First of all, nobody… and I mean NOBODY, must hear what I'll reveal to you. Like I said, it could result in the immediate firing of Negi. Second, you'll use your talents to work for me on certain projects. And third, you will not record or make note about any of this."

"…_Sounds fair."_

"_Does it? Then how about a show of good faith, anesan? In other words… take out that hidden recorder in your vest!"_

_Nodding, Asakura reached into her vest pocket, pulled out a mini-recorder, and stopped it. She then hit the erase button, erasing everything recorded on the mini-cassette up until then, and then set it down on the table. "How's that?"_

"_Very good. Now, to show I'm not so heartless, here's what I'm offering to you. You're going to be Negi's press agent and receptionist. In other words, nobody gets to talk to Negi without going through you first, except for the other teachers and the dean, of course."_

_At this offer, Asakura rubbed her chin. "His agent, huh? …That could be interesting. Plus I'll gather more info on him this way for my database. I accept."_

"_Excellent!"_

_Suddenly Chamo appeared from behind the sofa. He bounded along the floor and onto the table, standing on his hind legs._

"…_Huh? Negi-kun's ermine?"_

"_The name is Albert Chamomile, anesan. But you can call me Chamo for short."_

_An awkward silence followed, with Asakura blinking several times at the ermine. She had to have been hearing things. The was no way this ermine just spoke to her, and in the same voice as whomever she just bargained with. _It must be some sort of trick. Gotta be ventriloquism, or even a robot puppet made by Satomi. Ermines don't talk-.

"_What, I got something on my face? Or in my fur? I'm the real deal here, nesan. Your eyes aren't playing tricks, nor are your ears. I'm talking to ya."_

_Slowly, she knelt down to get a better look at Chamo. Her hand reached up and out to poke him gently with a finger. "You're… not made of metal… and you're not one of those Fur-Real toys from America…"_

"_Puh-leeze! Those kiddie toys are an insult to animals everywhere."_

His voice; Asakura was sure it wasn't coming from elsewhere in the room. "…SUGOI! A real-life talking ermine! Oh this will be big-!"

"_Hold those horses of yours, Asakura," Chamo stated. "Remember our agreement!"_

"…_Wait a minute! So then… YOU were that person talking with Negi-kun and them in his room on Sunday! Then…" Suddenly, it all started to make sense. "Then you're a magical animal!"_

"Bingo!"

"_And Negikun… he's a-!"_

"A mage, yes. Also, Misora-san is a mage-in-training. But Kaede-nesan is just a ninja; nothing magical about her. And if word gets out about aniki's secret, he'll have to go back to Wales in disgrace, have his license revoked, and turned into an ermine on top of it all."

"_No wonder you mentioned what would happened to me if I did try to expose this scoop. The girls would really be pissed. And Negi-kun… no offense, but getting turned into an ermine wouldn't be fun. So… why tell me all this?"_

"Ain't it obvious, Asakura-nesan? You got more info on the girls of 2-A more than I do. And I could use both your database and your talents for not just aniki's sake, but for my own plans as well."

"…_Let's discuss this over tea. I'll brew us up some. You know, Chamo… I think this looks like the beginning of a beautiful partnership."_

"Heh, heh! My thoughts exactly. Especially since we'll be focusing on getting pactio cards…"

"_Pactio what?"_

"_I'll explain while you're making that tea."_

* * *

"…And that's it," Chamo finished, except for explaining why he really wanted the pactio cards.

Misora, Cocone, Negi, and Kaede frowned; they weren't happy that this was all about the pactios again. "Chamo-san, if that's why you brought Asakura-san into the fold,' Kaede began, "then you were wrong to do so. I can be Negi-kun's pactio partner."

"So could I," Misora added, "even though I already have my own pactio card. We don't need to involve the other girls."

"Think of it more like exploring other options," Chamo stated. "Not that I'm saying you two are weak, mind you; we got almost thirty girls in Class 2-A to consider making pactios with. Plus we may need more than one since we got three enemies."

"Enemies?" Asakura repeated. "Since when?"

"Since earlier tonight. Two of them are your classmates: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and Chachamaru Karakuri. And a senior high student named Takane D. Goodman. Evangeline's the leader of the group."

"Hmmmmm… it would have to be two of the classmates I have very little data on… Well, I can try to gather more on them if you want."

Negi shot out of his seat. "N-no! It's too dangerous! Evanegleine-sna is a vampire after all-?"

"A vampire?! …This will be interesting."

Misora then stood up. "Look… I think we all had enough excitement for one day, especially Negi-kun. Let's call it a night and get some well-deserved rest. We'll talk more after classes tomorrow."

"A very sage idea, Misora-san." Kaede bowed to her. "I thank you and Cocone-san for helping us earlier tonight. Asakura, you can take Chamo with you to stay in your room."

"Why?!"

Kaede glared at the ermine. "Because I'm still not very pleased with you."

"_Goodenough._" Chamo cringed behind Asakura's shoulder as they left.

Sighing heavily, Kaede went to the door to ensure everyone else left and to lock it. She then goes back to the table to see Negi sitting in a chair, head lowered. "Negi-kun?"

"What is it? What is Evangeline's connection to my father?" Negi asked himself quietly. "She mentioned a curse…"

_Poor Negi… this was a lot for him. Not to mention the fact that more of his students are getting involved in his world…_ Kaede gently placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his funk. "Come, Negi-kun. It's getting late. You still have a class to teach tomorrow."

"…Oh. Y-yes, you're right…"

The two moved to the bedroom and began changing into their pajamas. However, Kaede noticed that Negi was moving a bit slower. He was still putting on his pajamas shirt while she was ready for bed.

_Poor Negi… this is the first real challenge he's faced as a teacher, a wizard, and a man. Given Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are students, he's unsure how to deal with them. They're like bullies…_

Once Negi finally got his pajamas on fully, he moved to his bunk. However, Kaede stopped him.

"No, Negi-kun," She said softly, bending down to scoop him up in her arms. "You'll share my bed tonight."

"H-huh?!"

She smiled at him warmly. "You've had a rough evening. Perhaps sharing a bed with sessha will help you feel better."

"But… but Nagase-! I mean, Kaede-san-!"

"No buts." Kaede hefted Negi up onto the top bunk and then pulled herself up to join him. In a flash, she had him and herself under the covers and the lamp turned off, the room now enveloped in darkness. Kaede carefully wrapped her arms around Negi and kept him close to her. "There. Are you comfortable, Negi-kun?"

His face a dark red, Negi could only nod slightly. Kaede held him close to her body so his face was almost in her chest. _Kaede-san's… more endowed than Nekane-neechan is…_ Suddenly he felt Kaede's lips on his head, giving him a light kiss before she became comfortable and slept quietly. With a light sigh, Negi closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

* * *

Negi dragged his feet as he and Kaede walked to class the next day. He wasn't sure if he could teach that day, especially if Evangeline and Chachamaru were there ready to start something. Even with Kaede's soothing promise to have his back should something happen, memories of the night before haunted him. He felt helpless, and trapped. Negi was so lost in his worries, he barely acknowledged the other girls when they greeting him on their way to class.

Kaede frowned, watching Negi's demeanor. She had hoped that him sleeping with her in her bunk the night before would have eased his troubled mind; she had been wrong. Still, she was determined to prevent anything from happening should Evangeline make another move in the classroom.

"Negi-kun! Good morning!"

"Morning, Negi-kun!"

Both Kaede and Negi looked to see Makie and Ako running towards them from behind. This made Negi snap out of his funk, seeing his two students back on their feet and looking ell. "Sasaki-san! Izumi-san! You're both okay."

"Nothing like a full day's sleep to restore one's energy," Makie said with a grin, her arms stretched out above her head. "We both woke up in the nurse's office last night and were told we were found passed out on Cherry Blossom Path."

"We can't even remember what happened the night before last," Ako added.

_They're better off not knowing,_ Kaede thought.

Makie then leaned in close to Negi. "Hey, what's the matter, Negi-kun? You look upset about something."

"Are you feeling okay?" Ako added. "You know, with the changes in the weather, that's when people are vulnerable to viruses and colds."

"He just had a rough night, de gozaru," Kaede explained. "Bad dreams."

The two girls nodded, accepting Kaede's story. "Well, don't push yourself in case you are coming down with something," Ako said, gently patting Negi on his head.

"And I promise to try and not be a real headache in class today," Makie stated. _Yeah, real brave words, Makie; this from the Baka Ranger Pink._

"Are… are you two sure you're okay?" Negi asked.

This gave Ako an idea. "Well… if you're concerned about Makie and I… why don't you spend a few days with us in our room-?"

"Sasaki-san! Izumi-san!" Ayaka cried, racing up to the group. "Whiel it is good to see you both up and about, shouldn't you two be getting to class before the bell rings in…" she checked her watch. "Four minutes?"

"Class Rep is right," Kaede said, taking Negi by the hand. "Let's all get going."

Ayaka watched in shock as Kaede led Negi away. "N-nagase-san, wait up! I have something to ask Negi-sensei!"

"Not without us, Ayaka!"

"Right!"

_Of all the nerve,_ Kaede fumed mentally, _trying to take advantage of Negi-kun at a time like this! If he moves in with one of the others, Evangeline won't hesitate to attack him and whomever he's with if it's not Misora-san or myself. …Well, maybe not Ku-Fei or Tatsumiya-san… Or even Chao-san…_

The two, followed by Ayaka, Makie and Ako, reached the classroom to find most of the other students there waiting for them. Yuna and Akira approached Makie and Ako first, followed by some of the other girls. They were surprised and glad to see their friends back in class.

Misora and Asakura approached Negi, concerned for him. He tried to give them an assuring smile, but all he could give was a ghost of a smile. His eyes kept glancing towards the back of the room, where Evangeline's empty seat was located. Also, every time he heard the door open, he turned in apprehension to see whom it was.

"Yes, it is true."

Negi and his group turned at Ayaka's loud voice as she was talking to Asuna. "My parents both agreed to it. They've contacted the necessary renovators and as of yesterday, my unfinished on-campus mansion is back on course. It should be finished by, I should think, next weekend. When it's done, I'll have a big housewarming party. With Negi-sensei as the guest of honor, of course."

Most of the girls sweatdropped at this, especially Asakura, Kaede, and Misora. They knew what Ayaka's real goal was with her on-campus mansion.

The door opened, causing Negi to turn in surprise. However, his surprise turned to slight fear as Chachamaru walke din, carrying her bag. She approached Negi's desk, seemingly uncaring about the three girls watching her with glaring looks. "Excuse me, negi0sensei," she said, bowing in respect, "however, it is my regret to inform you that my master, Evangeline-sama, will not be coming to class today. …Or for the foreseeable future."

"She isn't?!" Negi exclaimed, surprised yet somewhat relieved.

Misora raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"She is protesting against Negi-sensei; she feels he is…not qualified or fit to teach at a girls' school. Therefore, she is coming to school but will not come to Negi-sensei's classes. …Would you like me to fetch her regardless, sensei?"

"Hold the phone here!" Kaede marche dup to Chachamaru, lowering her voice. "_Last night, you were totally obedient to Evangeline-san. Why are you acting so compliant with Negi-sensei now, de gozaru?_"

"There are two reasons, Nagase-san; first, because my mistress isn't here. And second, because here in the classroom, Negi Springfield is still my teacher, and as his student I am to obey my teacher. Within reason or within the parameters of my programming," Chachamaru added quickly.

"…Don't go after her," Negi said to Chachamaru. "If she feels I am unfit as her teacher, then that is… her decision."

"But Negi-!"

Negi pulled out his textbook as the bell rang. "To your seats, everyone. I'll take roll and then we'll begin the lessons…"

Everyone sat down, but most of the girls grew concerned as classes went on and Negi seemed distracted, or depressed. Kaede and Misora were the most concerned among the class about Negi's behavior.

Asuna hissed towards Misora. "_Hey, what's up with Negi-bozu?_"

"_Yeah,_" Yuna whispered, "_he looks like his best friend died or something._"

Misora wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure how she could without blowing her and Negi's cover. Being a nun, she had been strictly taught not to lie, plus she was never very good at lying in the first place. She took a deep breath, deciding to try and give a vague version of the truth.

_Kaede, please don't kill me!_ "_It's… a bully…_"

The girls who overheard this statement blinked in stunned silence. Someobe was bullying Negi? But whom? And why?

"_Don't say anything, oaky? He wants to handle it by himself._" Misora then put a finger to her lips, which meant she wanted them to stay quiet, and said no more.

Before Negi realized it, the final bell rang and classes were done for the day. He closed his book, put it away, and bowed to his students. Not waiting for the return bow, he staggered out the door before anyone could say anything.

Kaede and Misora were suddenly surrounded by the others, bombarded with questions.

"What's going on, Nagase/Kaede? What's this about somebody bullying Negi-kun/sensei?"

"Who is it? Did he say who? Is it someone from one of the other schools on campus?"

"Who'd want to do any harm to such a sweet and gentle boy like Negi-kun?"

But Kaede and Misora were at a loss for words as to how to answer the questions. They had noticed Asakura had wisely slipped away, and they wished they could as well. Kaede also noticed that Chachamaru was gone as well, which bothered her. Now would be the perfect time to strike at Negi while he was alone, or even if Asakura was with him as she couldn't; protect him.

"Does Negi-bozu need bully beaten to pulp, aru?"

Freezing at the familiar voice, Kaede slowly got an idea. She stood up quickly, turning to her blonde and tanned classmate. "Ku-dono, perhaps you could assist me with something." Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed a confused Ku-Fei and took off, school bag in hand.

Unfortunately for Misora, she was left alone to deal with the questions of the other girls. _Thanks a lot, Kaede!_

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

Closing notes: Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Florida was great, but I had a horrible time getting back to Pennsylvania last Saturday due to Tornadoes and thunderstorms blocking my flight path. I was stuck at the airport until 8:30 or 9 at night and then I had to make a mad dash in Charlotte's airport to make the last fight out for Harrisburg and the next day go back to the airport to get my luggage. I was lucky I was staying at a friend's house in nearby Hummelstown that night so it wasn't a long drive back to the airport to get my suitcase.

After that, it was a day playing tabletop RPG, where my character is living the Tenchi Muyo scenario (don't ask, I blame the game master). And then home sweet home where I got lazy plus I found out the next day I had an all-day shift at work instead of a simple morning shift. In between The Orange Box for the 360 and Halo 3 (was helping another friend of mine get achievements), I somehow got this chapter done. I just hope it's not rushed.

Now, I want to address something – some of you have been asking me about Asuna's role in the story since she's connected to Negi's father and his group. Look, this is an AU story, meaning some things do NOT happen like they did in the original manga. And I've got enough now that the main cast consists of Negi, Kaede, Misora, Chamo, Asakura, and, when I get to him, Heathcliff (He's coming in one or two more chapters). And some of you might be asking "didn't you just hint that Ku-Fei is going to join Negi's group now?" Wait and find out in the next chapter.

And Ayaka's moving into a on-campus mansion? The short version is her parents, back when she was about to start junior high, found an abandoned building the size of a mansion on Mahora property and decided, with the dean's permission, to renovate it for Ayaka to live in. However, when the project was about three quarters of the way finished, Ayaka told her parents to forget it as she wanted to try living in a dorm room with her fellow classmates, so the renovations were halted. Why did she change her mind now? One part her plan to get Negi to move in with her, and one part setting up Asakura to use to her advantage. Take a wild guess.

Please read & Review!

Also, I'd really, REALLY liek somebody to be my beta reader and help me with my grammer and spelling errors. Any takers?

-R80


	11. Everybody's Plotting These Days

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 11: Everybody Seems To Be Plotting These Days_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Chamo turned his head when he heard Asakura enter her dorm. "Well," he asked, "how's aniki?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," she replied, dropping her school bag to the floor and taking off her shoes. "You should have seen him in class today, Chamo; he was totally not focused on the lessons. It didn't help that Evangeline's ditching classes as a protest against him. I think she's playing head games with him that way."

"Must be," the ermine mused while taking out a coffin nail. "And your classmates?"

"They're all, or at least most of them are concerned about it. Misora was pressed into telling them it's a bully, but said no more than that."

"Well, that's part of the truth, at least. Being a nun, Misora-nesan can't lie. Anything else to report?"

"Just that Chachamaru's seemingly not a bad person. When she told us about Evangeline's ditching class, she offered to go fetch her as in the classroom she has to obey Negi as he's the teacher. She does bad things because Evangeline orders her to."

Chamo took a long drag form his smoke. "That's not good. We're still gonna have to fight her to get through to Evangeline, and this might make aniki not want to fight her, even though we'll have his pactio partner do that for him."

"And I'm glad you brought up the pactio thing," Asakura added, smiling. "I think I have a plan for scoring lots of pactio cards."

"Oh?! Do tell, do tell!"

Asakura walked over and sat down at the table. "It seems Class Rep's had second thoughts about her living in the dorms…"

* * *

Negi sat alone on the steps at the north side of Mahora Academy, preoccupied with thoughts about Evangeline and how to deal with her. He hadn't been a teacher for a full semester, and already he had a student skipping class. Of course, she also had a history with his father and wanted to suck his blood, which didn't help matters at all. He had never dealt with this kind of situation before; he wasn't sure what he should do. He could tell Dean Konoe to Takahata, but Evangeline was his student, and he should resolve the conflict with her on his own.

Negi also thought about how now three of his students knew about his secret. With Chamo going to Asakura on his own, now she was caught up in Negi's world of magic, and she could get hurt or worse if Evangeline found out. Then again, Evangeline had already attacked three of his students, and had injured two of them, so she wasn't above using the other girls to get to him. Chachamaru showing up for classes didn't ease his mind, either; she could report everything he said or did to her master afterwards.

Also, there was the senior high student, Takane D. Goodman. She wasn't his student, so how could he deal with her? Without proof of her involvement, he couldn't report her to her mother, whom Misora explained was a well-respected and well-liked teacher at the college. It would be his word against Takane's, and he highly doubted Prof. Goodman would take the word of a ten-year-old teacher over her own child's.

"Negi-sensei?"

Blinking, Negi sat up, startled by the voice. He turned. "M-Miyazaki-san?"

Nodoka nodded, blushing a bit. "I… I saw you sitting here and… well… after today's classes… I was… worried about you."

Hiding several yards away behind some nearby trees, Yue and Haruna watched Nodoka talking to Negi. They had brought Nodoka to find him and speak to him, not just to check on their teacher, but also to have Nodoka talk to him more. The girls also wanted to have Nodoka ask Negi if he was considering moving out of Kaede's room and would like to move in with Yue and her.

Yue kept looking about, on the lookout for anyone who would walk by and possibly interrupt Nodoka, like their classmates. Haruna kept watching Negi and Nodoka, a sly grin on her face. The change they had noticed in their friend was something they wanted to see further develop, and what better way for them to ensure this than by having Nodoka open up to the source of her change – Negi himself.

_Don't try to ask him about moving just yet, Nodoka,_ Haruna thought. _Get him to open up a little first, and then seize the opportunity! But don't take too long before somebody shows up and you miss your chance!_

_PLEASE don't let anybody from our class show up,_ Yue mentally pleaded to whatever deity was listening or watching. _Please don't let Nodoka's chances be ruined! And especially don't let her freeze up!_

"I… Misora-san said that… Sensei, is it true someone is bullying you?"

Negi was surprised by Nodoka's question. Bullying? He thought about it quickly, and realized that was exactly what was going on. "…You could say that…"

It hurt Nodoka to see Negi looking so hurt and helpless. "I… I've never been bullied before… but I… I've read some books on the subject… and I have them still. That is… if you'd like to borrow them… sensei…"

"Sounds like a good idea, de gozaru."

Nodoka and Negi gasped, spinning around to see Kaede and Ku-Fei standing nearby.

Haruna and Yue flinched in total surprise. _Where'd THEY come from?! I/We didn't even see them!_

Kaede bowed respectfully to Nodoka. "Please pardon us, Nodoka-dono. However, Ku-dono and I would like to speak to Negi-kun in private. It will be just a moment, and then you can finish your conversation."

"O-oh… that's… that's okay… I should get to my club, anyways…" Blushing again, Nodoka bows to Kaede and to Negi before she takes off running. _I didn't even get to ask him… but that's okay. Right now, dealing with bullies is more important than changing room assignments, anyway. …And this was Yue's idea, not mine…_

_Blast it all,_ Yue thought bitterly, her one eye twitching. _Damn you, Kaede; if you weren't a ninja, I'd pay you back for this!_ "Haruna, let's go."

"Blast it," Haruna fumed as she and Yue left. "Next time, that Kaede's going down!"

"How?"

"…I'll let you know."

"What's up, Nagase-san-?" Negi asked.

Kaede opened her mouth to tell Negi not to address her formally outside of class, but she quickly changed her mind. Instead, she said, "I have an idea, Negi-kun, that'll help deal with your bully problems."

"You want me beat bully up?" Ku-Fei asked.

But Kaede shook her head. "Ku-dono, you're going to teach Negi-kun martial arts. At least, you'll teach him the basics."

"Martial arts?" Negi asked.

Ku-Fei also looked confused. "Me no get it."

"All I can say is that while you helping defend Negi-kun would be nice, he should still learn to fight his own battles. I would teach him myself, but I've only done ninja training, not martial arts."

Negi blinked. "W-wait, Ku-san knows about-?"

"Yes, me know," Ku-Fei stated. "But me keep secret. Kaede beat me up if I tell. She strong fighter."

Negi looked back and forth between the two girls. Finally, he looked at Kaede. "Ummm, how much does-?"

"Me not know much about what going on, Negi-bozu. But me wanna help still. You want learn Chinese martial arts? Me teach."

"I've told her also," Kaede added, "that this has to be top secret. Nobody can find out what we're doing. If anyone asks, we're studying."

Thinking about it, Negi was glad that Kaede had presented him this idea; Ku-Fei didn't know too much about the problem, let alone his secret. Also, he didn't want to be caught off guard again like he had been the night before, and he never wanted to feel helpless again. Plus, if he learned well enough, then perhaps he wouldn't have to make a pactio just yet.

The idea that they would be studying was also a terrific cover – Kaede and Ku were both part of the Baka Rangers, so everyone would believe their story about him tutoring them after classes.

"…Very well. Nagase-san, Ku-san…" He bowed to both of them. "Arigato."

"We start early tomorrow," Ku said. "Go to bed early and sleep plenty. Come morning, you mine."

"I'll join you as well," Kaede added. "Maybe I can learn a few things myself."

"Kaede sound like no trust me. No worry, me no ask Negi-bozu to move in my room. Like I say, you kick my butt." Ku then thought of something. "Kaede, you teach Negi-bozu to be ninja?"

She smiled and winked. "Mayyyyyyyybe."

* * *

"I'll get it," Natsumi said as she headed for the door of hers, Chizuru's, and Ayaka's dorm room. To her surprise, Asakura was waiting outside. "Oh, Asakura."

"Hiya, Natsumi! Is Class Rep in?"

"Yeah, but she's on the phone with her parents-."

"_I just hung up_," they ehard Ayaka sing from inside. "_Is it Negi-sensei?_"

"Just me," Asakura called into the room, walking in as Natsumi stepped aside. "Could I have a word with you about your new mansion?"

"Very well, but make it quick. I want to go and find Negi-sensei and see how he's doing."

"Would you like us to leave?" Chizuru asked, wearing an apron. "I'm almost done baking some cookies for Negi-kun. I thought they'd cheer him up a little."

"By all means, stay. You, too, Natsumi. This might concern you both, and all the girls in class. See, I have an idea."

The three girls listen intently.

"First, let me ask this: Class Rep, what kind of entertainment had you planned for your housewarming party?"

At this, Ayake tapped her chin in thought with one finger. "Honestly, I hadn't thought about it. I mean, there's only so much Negi-sensei and I could do…"

"So it's just you and Negi-kun for your party, is it? As his manager, I don't think I or Kaede would allow that. Besides, for my plan I'd need most of our class attending for a little game I've got in the works."

"A game?" Natsumi asked. "What kind of game?"

Asakura grinned slyly. "The object of the game… is to give Negi-kun a kiss. On the lips."

"A kiss?" Chisame asked with a small smile.

"On his lips?" Natsumi added, a little confused and surprised by the idea.

Ayaka had stars in her eyes as the idea of her and Negi kissing filled her head. She grabbed Asakura and nodded vigorously. "I approve! I greatly approve of your suggestion, Asakura! I'll invite the whole class-!"

"Uh, how about I handle the invitations, Class Rep? see, I already know whom to NOT invite as 31 girls involved in my upcoming game would be overkill." _Plus I don't wanna tip off Evangeline and Chachamaru about what my game REALLY is for._ "Also, we need to keep this strictly hush-hush. See, I haven't finished planning my game thoroughly plus I'll need to call in one or two favors to pull it off."

"Very well, but keep me posted on your progress! Also, I'll inform you when the mansion is fully open."

"I'd appreciate it." _Heh, heh, heh! Phase 1 of the plan is complete. Now for stage 2… I just hope Satomi isn't too busy with her club activities, and that Chachamaru isn't there…_

* * *

Evangeline opened her eyes and saw it was late in the afternoon. She had gone up to the roof of the one building to sleep the day away. Sitting up, she stretched her arms and gave a small yawn. "That was a nice nap."

"Skipping class?"

Turning her head, Evangeline saw Takane approach her, wearing the black and white high school uniform of the senior high class. "Thought I'd give Springfield something to worry about. Chachamaru will give me the notes for the lessons and keep me informed if he's up to something."

"Well, we'd better watch our step from here on out," Takane said, frowning. "My mom told me she heard from the dean about the Cherry Blossom Path attacks."

"We can't do any more anyways, Goodman. The full moon has passed, so my powers are dwindled."

"What are we going to do about that Nagase girl?"

"Nothing." Evangeline then stood up, dusting her skirt and uniform off. "Little miss ninja girl may be tough, but against the likes of Chachamaru and myself, she'd be street pizza. And yes, she did strike me, but only because my guard was down."

"But what if the bozu makes her his pactio partner?"

"Oh, he won't. Boys his age don't think about partners this early. Besides, he wouldn't risk placing his precious students in danger. That gives us the advantage."

"And the nuns?"

"They're pushovers."

Sighing a little, Takane nods. "Okay, if you say so. …So we just wait for the next full moon."

"There's no alternative. The next 27 or so days are going to be so boring. At least, though, I can play lots of head-games with boya. And he's too scared to try and make me come to class. Like I even need to. 15 straight years is enough. I need a break."

"Master."

Smiling, Evangeline waved Chachamaru over to her and Takane. "So, Chachamaru… how were classes?"

"Negi-sensei seems quite troubled, master. Most of the class is concerned for him. Kagusa Misora explained that someone is bullying Negi-sensei, however, when she was pressed for questions along with Kaede Nagase. Also, Makie Sasaki and Ako Izumi returned to class, seemingly normal and healthy."

"Good. No one suspects a thing then. Keep a close watch on what goes on in class and afterwards. I want to know boya's every movement."

"Should I skip my club activities then?"

"…No, that's not necessary. It would be a bit suspicious anyways."

"Suppose he tries attacking you or Chachamaru outside of classes?" Takane asked.

"He won't. While we are his enemies, the two of us are still his students." Evangeline smiled. "That will be his downfall."

* * *

Ku-Fei rubbed her chin as she stared down at the fallen, panting Negi. He lay out on his back on the grassy knoll where he was being trained in Chinese martial arts. They had gone through several sparring matches, and Ku was the victor each time.

"You get better," she said to him, "little by little. Learn more from losing than winning." She turned to Kaede. "What you think?"

Nodding, Kaede sat a distance from her classmate and their teacher. "We still got time for one more match before breakfast and prepare for class."

But Ku shook her head. "No. This enough for first lesson. And we not want risk being found out."

"…Hai, you're right." Kaede got off her perch on the short wall and moved towards Negi. "Come on, Negi-kun. I'll fix you a big breakfast to help regain your energy."

However, Negi didn't move at all. He still lay on the ground, facing the sky. "S-sorry, Nagase-san… but… I'm afraid I can't move…"

"…Me afraid this happen," Ku said as she and Kaede moved to lift Negi up off his back. "Maybe me too hard on Negi-bozu for first lesson. We give Negi-bozu rubdown before class."

"Will… will it always be like this…. Ku-Fei-san?"

"Negi-bozu's body not used to such training. You be fine after three, four lessons, and also rubdowns and icing."

"And a good meal," Kaede added as they moved towards the dorms. "But let's get a move on before somebody notices us."

"Kaede worried bully see us?"

"That, and more…"

* * *

Negi felt MUCH better after Kaede and Ku gave him a full body rubdown and feeding him a hot, healthy breakfast. By the time classes began, he hardly felt any pain from his first morning of martial arts training. The only thing that nearly killed his good mood was that he and Kaede encountered Evangeline right before classes started.

"You don't mind if I skip class again today, do you, sensei?" she had asked in a very hoity tone. "Today seems like too nice a day for me to stay cooped up inside listening to a boring ten-year-old's lessons."

That statement nearly had Kaede charge at the smaller girl, but Negi restrained her somehow and they parted ways with Evangeline.

During classes that day, there came an announcement over the speakers. Dean Konoe's voice boomed over the campus: "_Attention all students and faculty! This is Dean Konoe speaking, with an important announcement. Due to complications beyond my and the school board's control, all of tomorrow's scheduled classes and faculty meetings have been cancelled; in short, Mahora will have a three day weekend beginning this evening. But remember, you students, you will still need to do your assigned homework to be handed in on Monday. I repeat, no classes this weekend starting tomorrow. That is all._"

Everyone blinked at this, including Kaede. Had Dean Konoe just handed her and Negi a chance to get in three full days of ninja training? _This might work out in our favor, de gozaru!_

The other girls had similar, yet alternate ideas involving the extended weekend and/or Negi.

_Three-day weekend make excellent time for teaching Negi-bozu Chinese martial arts, aru. Maybe Kaede take me and Negi-bozu on weekend trip with her, too._

_This extended weekend could be an opportunity for asking Negi-kun to have a dinner with dad and me._

_Three whole days off means three days to get closer to Negi-kun. Maybe even have a little sleepover when Kaede goes away as she usually does on the weekend._

_I hope Konoka doesn't ask that bozu to spend the weekend in our dorm room. I couldn't stand it._

_Maybe Sister Shakti and I could give Negi-kun some extra magic training to deal with Evangeline and her two stooges. If Kaede agrees with the idea, that is._

_Why do I feel that the Dean is plotting something with this extension of the weekend?_

_Nodoka could use this weekend as an opportunity for a long study session with Negi-sensei. So could I, I guess…_

_Less classes means more time for me to further develop the little game I'm planning for Ayaka's party._

With his back to the classroom as he wrote on the blackboard, Negi suddenly felt a large chill run down and back up his spine. He glanced quickly behind him, and nearly froze from the looks in his students' eyes. _Suddenly, I've got the feeling I'm in for a long, not-so-quiet weekend._

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

Closing notes: Special thanks to animegamemaster6 for beta reading this chapter. Again, sorry for the lateness in this chapter. Between work, taxes, video games, and just plain loss of interest, this chapter got held up for a while. I'm considering speeding things up a bit to get this series further rolling to where I want it to go.

Thanks to everyone who offered to be my beta reader for this series.

Please read & review.

-R80


	12. Enter

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 12: Enter…_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

The ship _S.S. Seahorse_ dropped anchor and pulled into the Japanese port that late afternoon. Once docked, the captain of the vessel put a call to the nearest exterminator to investigate what he believed to be a pack of rats on his ship; rats that had eluded him and his crew, and had eaten a good portion of the food.

Little did the captain realize that the "pack of rats" was only one small stowaway that had slipped onboard just before the _Seahorse_ had left port in England. This little critter, once it realized it had reached its destination, slipped off the boat and carefully made its way, without notice, among the cargo crates on the dock. Once it got clear, it would try to find directions to its true destination.

_Mahora, here I come! Wait for me, aniki…_

* * *

The girls of 2-A had their eyes fixated on the clock above the door to the classroom, watching as the last few minutes slowly ticked away before the final bell rang to end the day's lessons. Once class was over, they would rush up to Negi and propose their weekend plans.

Kaede sat ready to spring from her seat; knowing her classmates, she had to be ready to grab Negi and run the moment the bell rang. If she had to, she'd fight her classmates to get Negi and leave.

_**Psst! Kaede!**_

She blinked; was that Misora's voice? And in her head at that?

…_Telepathy, right, de gozaru?_

_**Yup! I've trained enough to cast silent spells. So… what's the plan?**_

_Grab Negi-kun and scram. …I'm taking him with me for training._

_**Understood. Though I was going to ask if he wanted to train in magic with me and Sister Shakti and Cocane, but maybe some physical training would be better given his age. I'll ensure your getaway. …Should I use a slow spell to slow everybody down, or a speed spell to make you faster?**_

_I'm fast enough._

_**Slow spell on the class then.**_

_Just don't mess up, de gozaru._

Misora twitched, ending her telepathic magic. _Thanks for the vote of confidence. "De gozaru."_ Her eyes then glanced at the clock, seeing there was less than two minutes before class was over. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

_Kaede, you'd better be faster than lightning…_

The clock suddenly struck 3PM. The bell system throughout the campus rang, further announcing the end of the school day. Nodoka loudly addressed the class to stand, which they do, and then bow at Negi.

Kaede saw her chance. _Now!_ Before the other girls started lifting their heads up or move their feet, she bolted from her desk towards Negi.

Misora sensed this, and finished her silent incantation. A smile crossed her lips as she stood straight after her bow. _Not bad, Kaede._

The other girls were stunned as Negi suddenly vanished before their eyes. They tried to move, but found their feet stuck to the floor where they stood. Only Misora seemed to be able to move.

Ayaka tried frantically to move, calling Negi's name. "Damn it, why won't my feet move?! I can't even take off my slippers!"

"Neither can we!"

"Negi-kun!"

"H-hey, Misora, help us out here!"

But Misora just walked out of the room, pretending not to hear. _Don't worry, girls. The spell will wear off in a few minutes. …I think…_

Chachamaru stood perfectly still, knowing she couldn't use her anti-magic countermeasures while surrounded by her fellow classmates. She would have to wait for the spell to wear off.

_Very clever, Kasuga Misora._

Suddenly Yuna moved her feet, surprising everyone else. She grabbed her books and quickly left the room.

_So that's what it was after all… But I'll find out who did that later. I'd better try to find Negi-kun._

* * *

Before Negi realized it, he was back in the dorm room with Kaede. "How did-?! Nagase-san, I never knew you were so fast-." He was cut off as suddenly a small travel bag was thrust into his arms.

"Pack casual clothes," Kaede said as she was throwing in her clothes into her own bag. "Enough for three days."

"Three days? But where… where are we-?"

"Change in plans, Negi-kun. We're leaving immediately."

"Leaving?"

Kaede zipped up her bag and the moved to her closet. She pulled out two rolled-up sleeping bags and a pop-up tent. "I'm going to train in the woods nearby. And you're coming with me."

"What? But… but what about training with Ku-san?"

"If I can, I'll bring her along after tomorrow. Right now, we need to get moving before someone comes here looking for you."

Seeing Negi hadn't even moved, Kaede grabbed his travel bag and moved to his dresser to throw in three days' worth of casual attire. When she finished, she handed Negi his bag back plus a sleeping bag.

"Let's get going, Negi-kun."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Chamo-?"

"I already know." Chamo suddenly appeared from the top bunk. "I was taking a nap when you two suddenly barged in. But what about school-?"

"No classes for the next three days," Kaede explained. "That's why I'm taking Negi-kun with me to train him as a ninja."

"Go easy on him, Kaede-nesan."

"I'll try." Kaede took Negi's free hand. "We must go."

"…Okay. But I have a way that will get us to the forest faster than by foot." Negi reached out and his staff flew into his palm. "We'll fly. As long as the weight isn't too much."

"Lucky for me I watch my weight, de gozaru."

Chamo watched them make for the front door. "I'll keep tabs on Chachamaru and Evangeline while you're gone."

"Don't tell anyone where we're going, Chamo-san," Kaede warned. "Not even Misora or Asakura." And then, she and Negi were gone.

The two cautiously made their way through the dorm structure and outside the building. After making their way to a nearby alcove of trees, Negi said an incantation and his staff began to float in a horizontal position. After attaching the sleeping bags by their straps onto the one end of the staff, he and Kaede climbed on. He slowly moved the staff upward to test their weight. He smiled.

"We're just right. Now we just have to make sure we're not noticed as we leave." Negi then turned to Kaede. "Hold on to me tight, Nagase-san." He turned back to face forward, but suddenly stiffened as he felt two soft orbs pressing into the back of his neck and head. Hot blood filled his face, turning his cheeks red.

"Like this, de gozaru?"

"Uh… I suppose that will do…"

Kaede giggled as they ascended into the air. "You're cute when you blush, Negi-kun."

Once they had reached a high enough altitude, Negi leaned forward and the staff started moving. "Where to, Nagase-san?"

"Turn towards the left. My usual training spot is the forested area by the mountain. Best place to find mushrooms, honey, and char, de gozaru."

Nodding, Negi leaned to his left, causing the staff to turn as well. The two flew quickly towards the one mountain, away from the campus. Once they were far enough away, Negi tilted the front of the staff downward, making them descend into the woods while slowing his speed. Carefully navigating through the trees as they descended, the two finally touched ground, dismounted the staff, and then Kaede led them on foot towards her camping spot.

"Will… Nagase-san, I'm not sure if I have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Don't worry, Negi-kun; I won't make you do things that are life-threatening. And, please, call me Kaede; we're out of class and off school grounds. There's no need to be so formal around me."

"Sorry. It's just… a habit I have, I guess. Being English and all."

Kaede flashed him a smile. "Not all girls like gentlemen. Some in the world prefer bad boys. Don't ask me why; even I don't understand girls' hearts." She stopped as they found themselves on a small clearing with a knoll surrounded by trees. "We're here."

Negi looked around while Kaede started to set up camp for them. The top of the knoll was flat enough for a tent plus a steel drum barrel, which stood over several cement blocks nearby. Down to the left of the knoll was a little stream, the camp's water source. There was also a small stone circle with charred ground inside of it, which Negi surmised was where Kaede had fires for cooking meals. The scenery reminded Negi a little of his home village.

"Do you need help setting up the-. …Oh."

Kaede looked at Negi as she finished with the tent, puzzled. She hadn't paid attention to what he was saying. "Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing. …I've never gone camping before."

"Some people can take it, some don't care for it. But before the modern era, people had to fend for themselves and travel on foot or use horses and carriages to get where they needed to go." She started to undo her uniform. "I'll change first," she said before going into the tent, taking her bag with her.

Negi turned away from the tent as Kaede's silhouette began to undress. Again looking out at the scenery before him, he internally wrestled with his doubts. Why was he out here in the woods, about to undertake ninja training? Why had Kaede made him take martial arts lessons? He couldn't beat Evangeline or Chachamaru; they were too strong, plus he couldn't harm his own students. His other students, he realized, were becoming involved in his dangerous life, whether they knew his secret or not.

_Maybe… it would be better if I left. If I go home, then Evangeline-san won't harm anyone else to get to me. …But then, I'd have to give up my dream of becoming a magister magi… and… my other dream… But is my dream worth the well-being of 29 innocent girls? I know Nagase-san… Kaede-san means well, as does Misora-san, but…_

Negi sighed heavily. He wanted to run; he wanted to go home. He could do so right there while Kaede was changing.

_But if I leave… what will become of Nagase-san and he others? Misora-san and Takamichi could protect them. Or even the dean, but…_

…_but they're my responsibility. And so are Evangeline and Chachamaru. If anyoe can, and should, stop them from hurting others… It's me…_

Kaede finally emerged from the tent, dressed in a burgundy-colored dogi that was sleeveless. Her eyes fell on Negi. "Considering running away, de gozaru?"

Negi whirled around, surprised. "No. No! …yes, I was."

Kaede just smiled at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Negi-kun. Everybody wants to run when they're faced with problems. Some do, and thier problems only get worse once they catch up with them. I doubt the Dean would have took you on as our teacher if he believed you would run. Nor would I bring you out here to show you my training methods in an attempt to better yourself, or ask Ku-san to train you."

She walked over to rest a hand on his cheek. "There were times I wanted to run myself, Negi-kun, both in training and in school. I chose instead to face the challenges head on. Now it is your turn to rise up to the challenge. Go in and change. We'll begin when you've done so."

With a slight nod, finding comfort and courage in Kaede's words, Negi went inside the tent with his bag. Once inside, he shed his suit, tie, and shoes, exchanging them for a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Taking several deep breaths, Negi finally exited the tent.

"I hope this will be the proper attire."

"It'll do. At least until I get your measurements and have a gi tailored especially for you. Now come, we begin the basics."

"And they are?"

Kaede smiled again. "Finding ingredients for dinner. Char, honey, mushrooms, and if we're lucky, some berries."

Negi blanched. "…The basics are finding food?"

"If one cannot fend for themselves in the wilderness, they starve, de gozaru. Come!" She took him by the hand and led him into the forest.

* * *

It hadn't been easy, slipping through the streets of the city until finally reaching the edge of town, and finally into the seclusion of the forest. However, he had made it, and without being spotted. At that moment, he allowed himself a brief time of satisfaction.

_I'm almost there now. I hope… Perhaps, I can risk a little flight now. My wings need some exercise after the long trip on the boat._

Again making sure he wasn't being watched, he opened his small white wings to stretch them. After a few practice flaps, he jumped and began to fly in the safety and seclusion of the higher tree branches.

Several yards ahead, a middle-aged man sat before a small campfire, using a rock for a seat. In his hand was a small canteen filled with water. He was tired, but happy that he finally finished setting up his tiny camp, his getaway for an early weekend. Feeling his throat was a bit dry, he put the canteen to his lips and leaned his head back.

A small streak of white flying among the green canopy above him. A streak with… wings?

He did not swallow the small amount of water in his mouth. Instead, the camper tilted his head back into an upright position and moved the canteen to examine it. Seconds later, he turned, spat out the water, and then poured the canteen's contents out.

"Meh, bottled water is overrated anyway."

* * *

"Amazing!"

Kaede just smiled; she had shown Negi how to catch char (little Japanese fish) by throwing kunai, ninja daggers, with perfect timing and aim. Her catch was three char, one of which had only a second or two prior jumped out of the water.

"Try to think of it as you're casting a spell," she said to Negi. She held up a kunai. "This is your spell. Your target is…" She threw the kunai almost blindingly at a char that jumped out of the pond, pinning it into a nearby rock. "The char. You don't need to wait for them to jump out of the water, though. Try to get one still in the water."

Negi looked at the kunai in his hand, and then at the pond and the char in it. "…This won't be as easy as you make it sound."

"It isn't, de gozaru. It took me two weeks to get it down."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

"But all the practice pays off. Go on, try it."

Shrugging, Negi turned back to the pond, taking one of the kunai in his one hand into the other. Gripping the handle tightly, he watched several char swim in one spot, and then drew back his hand similar to a pitcher winding up. He then threw his arm forward…

And the kunai went about two feet before landing in the water, far from the char Negi was targeting.

"…Oh drat."

Kaede walked over to him and stood right behind him. "It was a good try, de gozaru. But your form needs work." She placed her hands on Negi's, guiding him to take another kunai. "Hold it like this with two or three fingers, almost like you're flinging a stone to skip across water."

Negi blushed from the feel of Kaede's hands making him hold the kunai, and from the feel of her breasts at the back of his neck and head.

"Now… instead of throwing it like a baseball, try swinging your arm like this," she added and she slowly moved his arm with hers to show him how. "Then flick your wrist, like so…" she finished by lightly jerking her wrist to show Negi. "Now try it. Aim for the char, but if you miss, don't worry. Just focus on your throw more than your target."

Negi gave a slight nod as Kaede moved her arm aside to give his arm plenty of room to move. Still holding the kunai as he was instructed, he brought his right arm up and bent it towards himself at chest level, and then looked for a target. Once he saw it, he swung his arm as Kaede showed him and let the kunai fly. He watched as the kunai spun like a disk and strike the water. The char escaped, but the kunai's tip embedded itself on the rocky floor of the pond.

Kaede gave a small smile. "Not bad for a beginner. Tell you what, you focus on your throwing, and I'll handle getting the char for dinner, okay?"

"Hai. …Sorry I'm not learning fast enough-"

"Don't apologize, Negi-kun. Everything takes practice."

They spent a good hour training as thus; Negi worked on his throwing while Kaede caught enough char for their dinner. However, one char escaped Kaede's aim, but on one of Negi's improved throws, the char found itself with a kunai stuck through its body.

Seeing this, Negi blinked in shock. "I… I caught one?"

Kaede looked over. "Yes. You did. Not bad, Negi-kun, not bad at all." _That was luck more than skill, but it's still a good catch._

After they were done fishing, Kaede took Negi into the woods to scrounge for berries and mushrooms. She helped him avoid picking up any poisonous ones of either kind, and then showed him how to fetch honeycomb by using smoke bombs to scare away bees. Once they finished with this, they returned to camp and Kaede fetched some clean water to use for drinking and cooking. By that time, the sun was setting.

It was indeed a new experience for Negi; however, it was an intriguing experience. Gathering mushrooms and berries, fishing, cooking outdoors; Negi had never done anything like it before. It was hard work, but it was fun a little, and the satisfaction of accomplishing even a little of the work with Kaede made it worthwhile. Even the food cooked over an open fire out in nature gave it a taste he enjoyed.

Finished with her plate, Kaede got out a small plastic tub and filled it with water she had over the fire in a pot. She explained to Negi that hot or warm water was best for cleaning plates and silverware, and she didn't believe in using paper plates or plastic wares while camping out as they produced more garbage. "Once I take care of our dishes, I'll get a bath ready."

Negi lifted his head. "A bath?"

"Yep. I know you don't like bathes, but I ask you to give it a try with an outdoor one. It's quite an experience, de gozaru."

Negi rubbed his chin in thought. "…I've trusted you this far, Nagase-. I mean, Kaede-san. And I must admit…" Negi sniffed his one arm, and then made a face. "All we've done this afternoon and evening has made me work up quite a sweat."

Smiling, Kaede took Negi's plate and then made quick work cleaning up their dishes before she gathered some firewood from their pile and set up a campfire under the steel drum standing on several cinderblocks. Taking one of the burning logs from the cooking fire, she used it to start the fire for the bath, and then she started to fill the drum with water. She even used the leftover hot water that she didn't use for cleaning their dishes.

"Give it a few minutes. When it's hot enough, I'll let you know so you can get in. I'll stoke the fire all the while, too."

"Okay. I'll go get my bath things. I'm sure you brought them with us."

"That I did, de gozaru. They're in your pack. And I brought along garbage bags to put our dirty clothes in so we don't get them mixed up with our clean clothes."

Negi entered the tent and went to his backpack. He took out clean sleeping clothes and underwear and set them aside before he took out a towel. After getting out soap and shampoo, he decided to undress. However, he did it slowly to give the bath enough time to heat up.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat! And my wings are getting tired."

Setting down on the grassy floor of the forest, Heathcliff stretched his wings and then folded them back, to let them rest. He had been flying most of the day while in the forested areas of Japan, and then kept to the ground out in the open to avoid being spotted by people.

As he walked along, the sky grew darker, and so did the forest.

"Terrific. And I dunno if I'm even close to Mahora Academy. …Well, I guess I'll keep going for a little bit and then find a place to sleep for tonight and restart my journey in the morning. …eh?"

He stopped and lifted his head and sniffed the air. "I smell… burning wood. A campfire's nearby. …And I can smell traces of cooked fish. Wait! This other scent…" His eyes widen. "Aniki! He's nearby!"

Filled with excitement, Heathcliff darted forward on all fours. He kept his nose to the air to follow the scent of Negi.

"It's getting fiant. Maybe… he's taking a bath or something. I heard some Japanese folks like to take outdoor bathes more than indoor ones, especially ones who camp out. …But what's aniki doing out here in the woods?"

"_K-KAEDE-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_"

The loud voice of Negi made Heathcliff come to a stop just near the edge of the woods. He stood perfectly still and opened his ears to listen hard.

"_Joining you for a bath, of course. There's plenty of room for the two of us._"

_That sounds like a woman's voice… I've gotta investigate!_

Heathcliff lowered himself to his belly and crawled out of the forest, keeping low as he moved slowly up a hillside towards what looked like a campsite. He heard Negi's voice arguing with the female voice and the sounds of water splashing just a bit. Soon the voices died down and the splashing stopped just as Heathcliff found himself behind the tent between him and the campfire on the other side.

"_There now… isn't this better without all that splashing about?_"

"_I… I guess…_"

"_Tee-hee! You're blushing._"

"_W-what do you expect? We're both… both… …naked…_"

"_It's okay for you to look, Negi-kun. I told you before, mixed bathing isn't uncommon in Japanese culture._"

Mixed bathing? Naked? Heathcliff wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. He figured Chamo was probably behind the situation Negi was in, but then he couldn't smell the ermine anywhere nearby. Quietly he sneaked around the tent and saw a steel drum standing over a campfire and cinderblocks. Looking up, he saw the upper back of a girl with a long ponytail, her one arm resting on the outer ring of the drum. Behind her on a pile were discarded clothing.

"It's okay," Kaede said to Negi, who sat in front of her. "Lean back some more."

"But-."

Negi suddenly felt an arm around his front and then felt Kaede pull him back gently until his back was against her chest. He gulped, his face reddening, at the feel of Kaede's two breasts against his back. _So… soft…_

"Please relax, Negi-kun. Let the bath soothe your body and let your mind release all your tensions from itself. Don't think about classes. Don't think about Evangeline or her allies. Just concentrate on relaxing your body. And relaxing your mind."

Sighing a little, Negi tried to let go of his thoughts on everything lately and unwind. However, he found it hard to relax when he kept reminding himself of where he was and whom he was with. Sleeping with a girl in the same bed was one thing, but bathing with a girl was completely different.

Still, he understood that Kaede was only trying to help him. "Kaede-san?"

"Hm?"

"…I'm very grateful… for all you've done for me. I doubt that… any of the others would have the patience you have with me."

"Even Misora?"

"Well… maybe her. But only because she's a mage like myself. And you've treated me more like a brother than just a little kid. Or even…" he blushed again. "A boyfriend?"

Kaede leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek against Negi's. "And you're a proper young man. I know that someday you'll find the right girl, and she'll be swept right off her feet. Who knows? Maybe… maybe if I'm still single around then… I could be your girlfriend."

"K-K-K-Kaede-san!"

"Joking!"

However, despite saying she was only fooling with Negi, Kaede recalled what Honoka said about her fortune the day Negi first came to Mahora:

"_You'll have a fateful encounter, and love is on your side."_

_Love? Am I… am I falling for Negi-kun?_

"You damn better be kidding about that, sister!"

Kaede and Negi gasped at the voice and began looking around.

"Aniki's too young to be corrupted by girls, or to even think about pactio partners!"

Negi blinked. "Wait… I know that voice! Heathcliff T. Firefly, is that you?!"

"Who?" Kaede got her answer as a small white dragon with blue eyes flew around from behind and floated in front of her and Negi. She opened her slanted eyes. "A… dragon?"

Heathcliff nodded. "That's right, sister! Name's Heathcliff; Heathcliff T. Firefly, and I'm here to ensure aniki is safe from that perverted, scheming ermine's plans."

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

Closing notes: And so another chapter is brought forth. It's been a rough time for me lately. Between work, high gas prices, taxes (Yes, that), and a bought with anger management due to Halo frustration and achievement frustration (Damn you, Microsoft/Xbox!), and the fact I'm a lazy person, this chapter took a good while to finally finish. And writer's block. Oh, how I loathe writer's block.

Also, I'll admit it – I do NOT know how to write about ninja training. THAT was the hardest part of this chapter. Maybe that's why I put it off for so long. That and ONE PIECE. Plus I got drafted into helping open the family swimming pool and also its redecorating/reconstruction (My sister just HAD to get a rock garden for the pool this year. Family! Sheesh!).

Now, I had a complaint come to my attention… does anybody here think I'm pacing the story too fast? Well? Anybody? …Hey, you in the back row! Yeah, I saw your hand go up for a second. It's okay, I can take criticism. Reasonable criticism, anyway. Anybody else think I'm pacing the story too fast?

Also, I was also informed I was mistaken about Kaede's rank in the Top 5 Busty Girls of 2-A. Well, since we only know two of the confirmed 5 (Chizuru and Asakura, ranks 1 and 4), who really knows what rank Kaede is? Besides, can we REALLY trust anything put on Wikipedia?

And remember… this is FANFICTION! That means not everything needs to be 101 faithful to the original source. Please, folks, don't be picky.

Now, about my new character… the name for Heathcliff comes from two parts. First, his first name comes from a cartoon/comic strip starring a tough orange tabby cat of the same name (an 80's classic). Second, his middle initial and last name comes from Rufus T. Firefly, a character played by the one and only Groucho Marx from the 1933 classic movie "Duck Soup." Lastly, his form of a small white drgaon with blue eyes comes from the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon card from Yu-Gi-Oh. Why? Because I wish it!

Please read and review folks. Also, don't expect updates anytime soon. My interest in Negi is low right now, but I will try to finish this series at least before I call it quits.


	13. Dragon's Eye For Girls

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 13: Dragon's Eye for Girls_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"…_He's waking up, Nekane-neesan."_

"_Stay back, Negi! He could be dangerous, even if he's a hatchling."_

_Slowly opening his eyes, the little dragon woke up to find itself inside a home instead of out in the mountains. He lifted his head and then stopped as a sharp pain struck him from his neck._

"_Easy now, you're still not fully healed," a soft voice said kindly._

_The dragon looked to see a human female with flowing blonde hair smiling down at him. He was confused; why wasn't this human afraid of him? Weren't all humans wary of dragons, even baby ones?_

_And where was he? The last he could recall, he was at the foot of several mountains in the country of Wales, and he was injured trying to escape from several hungry adult dragons. All because he was born with white coloring instead of green or brown or even black._

"_Oh dear, his wounds are bleeding through the dressings again," the girl said. "Negi, go get some more bandages-."_

_"I got them here, neesan." A little boy with brown hair and glasses held up several fresh medical wraps and a bottle. "And I got the rubbing alcohol, too."_

"_Good boy!" She turned back to the dragon and started to undo his reddening bandages. "Don't worry, little one. We'll take care of you. After all, white dragons are special from where Negi and I originally come from."_

"_Can we keep him, Nekane-neesan?" Negi asked. "You always told me hatchlings don't survive on their own."_

"_We'll discuss it later, Negi. But we're not going to let him out of our sight until he's fully recovered, that's for sure."_

_The dragon watched as his wounds were rinsed with the rubbing alcohol and then fresh wrappings were applied. His pain lessened from this, and he smiled weakly. While he couldn't speak human, he gave a tiny chirp of thanks._

_Nekane smiled at him warmly. "Oh you're quite welcome, little one."_

* * *

"And that's my first memory of aniki and anesan," Heathcliff explained as he sat in Negi's arms. "They raised me, fed me, and taught me to speak in several languages, all human, of course."

"He and I took Japanese lessons together," Negi added.

"And his Japanese is as excellent as yours, Negi-kun," Kaede replied. "No accent whatsoever."

"We studied from a man who stayed with a colony of Japanese dragons for fifteen years," Heathcliff explained, "and they taught him the language."

After introductions and some talking, Kaede and Negi invited Heathcliff to join them in the bath, and the hot water felt very good to his tired wings. The dragon explained his journey from Wales; he snuck aboard a plane to New York and then switched flights out as far as the Hawaiian Islands before he had to get on a boat for Japan. From there he made his way, as stealthy as he could, through cities towns, and forests to make it to where they all were.

"You shouldn't have come, though," Negi said.

"Aniki, when I got word Chamo fled Wales, I figured he'd seek you out. You know I don't trust the little weasel."

"On that I can agree with you, Heathcliff-dono," Kaede commented, ticking his chin with one finger.

"H-hey, hey! No playing on… my… sympathies…" Heathcliff's protests died down as Kaede changed tactics and started petting his head. "B-blast you…. That's my weak spot…"

Negi chuckled at this. "Come now, Heathcliff. Kaede-san's very nice."

"If she is nice, how come she's sharing a bath with you?"

"And you as well now."

"…Okay, toots, you win that one. But still, I'm glad aniki has at least one other ally than those nuns you both mentioned."

"What about Asakura-san and Chamo?"

"Too soon to say. I'll grill this reporter girl when we get back to the Academy."

Negi's eyed widened. "Wait. You're not coming back with us-!"

"Why not? I don't eat much, I'm housebroken, and I can be quiet as a mouse."

Kaede frowned. "An ermine, we could get away with, but a dragon hatchling is a different story altogether, de gozaru. Not too many dragons as pets around here."

"I am NOT leaving aniki alone in a dorm full of girls, especially with Chamo also in said dorm! When and if aniki needs a pactio partner, I'll be the one who makes the final decision of whom that will be."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Unlike that ermine, I've been doing research on human males and females; how they interact with each other, dating, marriages, and all that jazz."

_All he's done is read romance novels and watch a lot of soap operas,_ Negi thinks, sweatdropping.

"It'll take more than just a pretty face, killer body and long legs to meet my standards."

"Oh, de gozaru?"

Heathcliff stretched then and gave a yawn. "I'll show you in the morning. After traveling all day, I'm beat."

"Agreed. Let's all get some sleep, then. We'll resume the training early in the morning." Kaede helps Negi climb out of the drum, and then gets out herself, followed by Heathcliff. They dry off using towels Kaede had set aside earlier, then slipped into sleepwear and went into the tent.

* * *

"_We're close,_" Cocone said softly as she and Misora trekked through the woods. The sun had fully risen in the background, mostly concealed by the trees, and the two girls had finished their chores earlier that morning. Now they were trying to find Negi and Kaede, and see if maybe they could help Negi prepare for the inevitable rematch with Evangeline.

"I hope Kaede's training wasn't too difficult for Negi-kun," Misora muttered. "I mean, it's not like she trains like they do in _Naruto_, right?"

"_That's just a story, Misora. It's not real._"

"Yeah… right…"

The two girls soon exited the woods to see a clearing before them. They find a tent put up at the top of the hill in the middle of the clearing, and decide to investigate closer.

"_Is this it?_"

Cocone nods. "_Negi Springfield is inside._"

"_We'll take a little peek just to be safe._"

Quietly, Misora opened the tent and she and Cocone stuck their heads in. sure enogh, inside, sleeping, were Negi, Kaede, and…

Cocone's eyes widened. "_Dragon._"

Misora, too, was shocked. Curled up and sleeping on Negi's belly was a small white dragon. "_…Whoa…_"

_**KER-KICK!**_

"Ah! C-Cocone, no!" Misora cried out as Cocone rushed in and kicked Heathcliff hard into the other end of the tent. This woke everybody up from their sleep.

"Wha, wha, wha? I'm up, I'm up," Heathcliff sputtered, half asleep still, as he sat against the tent's wall looking about.

"What's going on, de gozaru?"

"Huh? Misora-san? Cocone-san, what are you doing?!"

Misora had managed to get a hold on Cocone, keeping her back as the smaller girl tried to move towards Heathcliff. "Negi-sensei, what's a dragon doing in the tent with you?!"

"Ow! Why do I feel like somebody kicked me?"

"_Hate dragons,_" Cocone said, glaring at Heathcliff. "_Hate them._"

"Uh, perhaps we should discuss this outside," Kaede suggested, kicking off the covers to show she was in her gi, ready to go. "Heathcliff-dono, stay in here."

"No problem!"

The four humans exit the tent and Kaede closes its flaps before Misora lets Cocone go. Kaede stood guard at the tent's entrance. "Now what was that all about?"

"Gomen nasai," Misora said, bowing. "Cocone-chan has a bad history with dragons. We don't like to talk about it. Now, what's that dragon doing here in Japan? That's a rare-."

"A rare white gargonian dragon hatchling, I know," Negi stated. "His name is Heathcliff and he's like Chamo – a friend. My sister and I treated him when we found him badly injured some years ago back in Wales, and he's been with us ever since. He's never hurt anybody, honest. …Except Chamo on occasion, but they never do get along anyways."

"So why'd he here? And before you ask, Cocone and I came out here to see if Negi-sensei wanted some magical training. You know, for when Evangeline and her two flunkies next attack."

"Understandable. As for your question, Heathcliff-dono came because he is concerned for Negi-kun, de gozaru. Especially since Chamo-san is here as well."

"Yeah, I don't trust that ermine any further than I could kick him. …But what happens now?"

"_Get rid of it._"

Kaede looked at Cocone. "And how would we do that? Send him back to Wales partial post? Last night, I was the same way about Heathcliff-dono staying with Negi-kun, but I've thought about it a little more. Even if we did send him home, he's going to come back. Why?" She turns to Negi. "Because he's loyal to his friends. Also he cares about Negi-kun's wellbeing."

Misora scratched her head, trying to think. "But… hiding a dragon hatchling in an all-girls dormitory? We got lucky enough with Chamo as he's an ermine, a more common animal. Dragons are supposed to be a myth, after all."

Negi knew she was right, but he still thought about what Kaede said. "It would be difficult… but perhaps… we could have him pose as a stuffed toy."

"I could do that," Heathcliff stated, sticking his head out of the tent flaps. "Plus I can control my fire-breathing-. Eeep!" He ducked back into the tent when Cocone shot him a heated glare. "_Anyway, I'm not leaving aniki alone with a school full of corrupting girls and that ecchi ermine! I'll be the one who decides who aniki's pactio partner is._"

"Hey," Misora said, marching up to the tent. "Not all the girls in my class are corruptive. They're just… mischievous. And what does a hatchling know about girls and pactios, huh?"

Heathcliff flies out, flapping his wings to stay eyelevel with Misora. "Plenty! Want a demonstration?"

"…Sure. Why not?"

"Just keep your little friend away from me and I'll show you." He looks at Cocone. "I won't hurt her or do anything indecent. If I do… I'll let you kick me."

"Uh, what exactly are you going to do?" Negi asked.

"Watch. First, back up a bit and stand up straight for me, miss nun."

"It's Misora," she replied, but she obeyed, taking a few steps back and standing up fully. She watched as Heathcliff flew slowly around her, looking at her up and down very carefully. She felt him tap her legs with the back of one claw as he worked his way upward, going "Hmmm," and "mm-hmm," a lot.

_This is… kinda weird, being scrutinized by a baby dragon._

Heathcliff suddenly got out a cloth tape measure, like the kind used by tailors, and used it to measure Misora's waist, hip, and her bust. When he finished with each measurement, he clicked his tongue once or twice, still thinking. Then, he flew up to examine Misora's face, eyes, and even the inside of her mouth.

"Say, you oughta see a dentist," he said at last, "you got two cavities that need filling." Then he flew back a little and rubbed his chin. "…I'm going to put you down as a 'maybe' for now."

"A… a maybe? W-wait, you were checking me out for a partner for Negi-sensei? I already have a pactio with Cocone, pal; I don't need to be split between two magi."

"Which is another reason why I didn't say you'd be on the official list, toots."

"And I suppose Kaede there's on the list, right?"

Heathcliff shook his head. "I haven't gotten to check her out yet."

"And that will wait for another time, de gozaru. Negi-kun and I have training to get started on, and we're a little behind schedule." Kaede grabbed her backpack. "You're all welcome to come and watch, but you cannot speak of what you saw here. Come, Negi-kun."

"Uh, right. Misora-san, Cocone-san, if you're going back, could you please take Heathcliff back to my room for me?"

Heathcliff zipped over to Negi and latched onto his arm. "Oh no! I'm staying with you."

"But-!"

"It's okay," Kaede said with a small smile. "He may stay with us. Besides, if he did go back and suddenly encountered Chamo-san… there would be a lot of damage at the dorms."

Blushing, Heathcliff put a claw behind his head. "Yeah… when it comes to that ermine, I sometimes lose my cool…"

* * *

Chamo paced one the floor of the dorm room, Asakura watching while she sat in a chair by the table. It was the last day of the weekend, and Kaede and Negi had yet to return from their training trip. "Where are they?" Chamo asked quietly. "What's taking them so long?"

"Calm down, will you?" Asakura muttered. "Watching you pace about is making me dizzy. And you'll wear out a hole in the floor, too."

"I'm just worried about Negi. We've kept a close eye on Evangeline and her buddies while Negi and Kaede went away, and they're keeping quiet. Too quiet, for my tastes."

"Well, Evangeline can't do anything until the next full moon, right? And that's weeks away."

"She can't do anything till then… but Takane D. Goodman and Chachamaru can."

"Chamo, you and I followed Chachamaru for a full day; we saw she's not a bad person, but she takes orders from one."

Chamo hopped up onto the table to better look Asakura in the eye. "Rescuing a kitty, helping an old lady cross the street, and returning a kiddy's balloon from a tree are boy scout deeds that any sap can do. I think she only did those things to throw us off track."

Asakura crossed her arms. "You don't trust anybody, do you?"

"Hey, I do, too! I trust Negi. And Kaede-neesan. And I trust you, too. After all, you're helping me with the other plan."

This made Asakura smile slyly. "That's true. Although, don't you think Evangeline will be suspicious when she and Chachamaru don't get invited to next weekend's party?"

"You kidding? Aside from that Satomi gal from the science club, they don't interact much or at all with their classmates. They won't care if they're left out. However, you did make it clear that Negi's invite is kept private, right?"

"Yep. And Ayaka's too happy to bother inquiring why we don't want anybody else to know Negi-kun's the guest of honor, or even attending-."

They stop as the room door suddenly opened. They turned to see Kaede and Negi walk into view. "Hey, welcome home, you two."

"Aniki! Kaede-nesan! About time you two got back, I was getting worried."

"Sorry," Negi said, bowing in apology. "How were things while I was gone?"

"As expected, the girls were nuts wondering where you went. How was the training?"

At this, Negi sighed. "I still have a long way to reach the same level as Kaede-san."

Kaede giggled and put an arm around Negi. "But for only three days' training, Negi-kun has achieved quite much, de gozaru. And Chamo-kun, we brought you a little surprise."

"A surprise, huh? Where is it?"

Kaede points to her one backpack sitting against the wall, and Chamo hops off the table, moving towards it. However, as he got close to it, he slowed down and stops. "Wait a second," he muttered, raising his head to sniff the air. "This smell… but no, it's can't be! I must be imagining it."

He wanders closer to the backpack, but when he reached it, he sniffed again, and froze. "No, wait! I'm sure of it! I smell-!"

The main zipper of the backpack unzipped quickly and a streak of white and blue flew out from its open mouth. Chamo was flown backward as he felt a claw grasp his furry, slim body. He trembled greatly, staring into two large blue eyes and a wide smile of jagged teeth.

"You said it, ermine," Heathcliff hissed sinisterly. "And how."

"Wh… what in the world…" Asakura stood up, knocking back her chair. "Is that… a dragon?!"

Kaede nodded with a smile. "Asakura-san, meet Heathcliff-dono, Negi-kun's friend from Wales. As you can see, he already knows Chamo-san."

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but what's HE doing here?!" Chamo cried weakly. "How'd he get here?"

"Like you, I sneaked my way here. As for why, I'm here to find aniki a suitable partner; unlike you, you half-brother to a weasel!"

"Uh, I think that would be an insult to the weasel, de gozaru."

Negi moved to separate the two animals. "Now, now… Heathcliff, you promised to behave while you stayed with us. And that include getting along with Chamo." He looked at Chamo next. "And you'll put aside your differences as well, Chamo, or I'll send you back home."

"M-me?! But aniki, why-?"

"Heathcliff has the same warning. I will not play favorites here."

Chamo sweated, but he gave a nod of acknowledgement. _This is going to make my plan harder than it already is… I'll just have to play my cards verrrrrrry carefully._

"So, Negi-kun," Asakura said, moving to kneel down to look at Heathcliff better. "How is it you have a baby dragon for a pet?"

"Hey, toots, I'm not a pet; I'm family. And no pictures, so drop the camera behisn your back!"

Kaede giggled; things were going to be more and more interesting…

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

**Closing Notes:** Well, folks, here's chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed it.

I have something to discuss, pertaining to the recent arguments over Kaede's rank among the top five with the largest busts in class 2/3-A. I've checked Wikipedia, and it does say she's the 2nd ranked girl in the class. HOWEVER, the Negima Wikia page which started recently says that she's the 3rd ranked girl. But frankly, I don't care anymore! 3rd rank is what I heard first, so that's what I'm sticking with. Besides, can anybody REALLY trust what either Wikipedia or the Wikias say, when just about anybody can rewrite any information down there it's legit or not? Not me, that's for sure.

Again, I'm sorry if the training got cropped, but as I mentioned before, I don't really know much about ninja training, plus Kaede's training is mainly self-taught to begin with. Chalk it up to my being a lazy person, or that I'm more of a pirates fan than a ninja fan. …Sorry, I couldn't resist that little joke.

And in case anybody is curious, the chapter's title is a play of sorts on "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy."

I've decided to try and wrap up this story in the next so-many chapters, with Ayaka's party and the rematch with Evangeline. Why? Because as you all noticed, my writing drive has taken a serious nosedive. Once this is done, I'm going to take a break from writing until further notice.

Please read & review. Chapter 14… TBD.


	14. Party and Peril, Part 1

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 14: Party and Peril, Part 1 – The Set Up_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Two things brought smiles to the faces of Class 2-A (most of them, anyway as Evangeline was still absent) that Monday morning. First, there were invitations for each girl laid out on their desks by Ayaka, for her housewarming party she was having on the coming weekend; her new on-campus mansion was completed and she was going to celebrate in style. Little did any of them, including Ayaka, realize that it was all a part of Asakura and Chamo's plan.

The second thing that warmed the girls' hearts was Negi's arrival to teach the class, in much better spirits than he had before the three-day weekend. Questions where he had been and what he had been doing were met with resistance by Kaede and Asakura, who held the girls back and stated that Negi would answer questions at a later time.

"_You take Negi-bozu training?_" Ku asked Kaede in a whisper, pulling her aside and away from eavesdroppers.

"_What do you think?_" was Kaede's reply, winking.

"_So no want me teach him fighting no more?_"

"_No; you may resume your lessons, de gozaru._"

Ku smiled and gave a nod.

Soon, the morning bell rang and classes began. The girls took their seats and Negi started the day's lessons.

* * *

"…Let me see if I got this right," Heathcliff said as Chamo showed him a copy of Negi's roster. He pointed a claw at the picture of Evangeline. "This one here… is a vampire?"

"Dark Evangeline, herself," the ermine replied, nodding seriously. "And she's got helpers. One is a senior high student and shadow mage named Takane D. Goodman, a daughter of one of the college teachers here at Mahora. The other is this one here," he pointed a paw at Chachamaru's picture. "She's a robot or something. Asakura-neesan and I tailed her while aniki was training with Kaede-neesan. She seems to be nice, but only when her master isn't around to give her orders. She's Evangeline's pactio partner."

"I see… We'll need to find aniki the right partner then to make a pactio with."

"And we'll need to convince aniki to accept the choice no matter what."

Heathcliff looked at Chamo with much distrust. "I assume your so-called investigating included combat experiences when you went through the other girls?"

"Only what was available from Asakura-neesan's database. Out of the whole lot, the only ones with decent combat training and/or experience are Misora, Kaede, Ku-Fei, and Mana. Although…" Chamo pointed at another picture, this one of Yuna. "This one gives me some strong vibes. According to the magi-net, her old man's a magi stationed here as a college teacher, like Takane's mother. Also, Konoka there is the dean's granddaughter and also has strong powers sleeping within her. But then again, I think, given how oblivious she is about magic and everything, she's probably been kept in the dark about her magical background by her family."

"Then let's keep it that way, or else we're both gonna be hung out to dry, and Negi, too. Same goes for this Akashi girl. …What do you think about Kaede-san, by the way? You've known her longer than I have at the moment."

"Well, for one thing, she's among the five worst scorers in Class 2-A. But what she lacks in smarts, she makes up for it in determination, honor, and her desire to be a ninja."

"I noticed that part, at least."

"Oh yeah, FYI, don't go rooting through her drawers; she's rigged shuriken to fly out if you don't know how to disable the traps. I saw the class rep do it once, and she was lucky it missed her blonde head."

Heathcliff sweat-dropped at this. "O-kay… Anyway, I'd like to get a look at some of these girls myself, if possible."

"Heh, that'll be cake; one or more of them drop by asking questions about lessons, but that's usually an excuse to come here and pal around with aniki. And from my observations, each of these girls here are nuts about him. As in they're smitten like kittens."

Heathcliff looked at the three pictures Champo pointed to: Ayaka, Makie, and Nodoka. "Hmmm, the class rep… she looks like some spoiled princess to me… gymnastics are fine, but hardly combat experience… and unless we're up against an army of strict teachers who like to give torturous pop quizzes, the library girl is definitely out."

Suddenly his eyes fall on Asuna's picture. "What about this one here, with the note "terrible kick" scribbled next to her mug?"

Chamo looked at the picture of Asuna, and his eyes widened. "Her?! Forget it; she hates aniki since she was gushing for Takamichi while he taught her classes prior to now. She's also one of the five worst scorers, but she's trying to bring up her grades so she doesn't have to stay after classes with aniki. Plus I bet if she finds out he's really a magi, she'll tell everybody about it so he gets sent home."

"Okay, she's definitely out. …This looks like a tough case."

_More than you know, dragon. More than you know…_

* * *

"…That's all for day," Negi said as the final bell rang, ending the school day. "We'll be having a small test on Thursday, so hit those books, girls. If there are any questions, I'll be available for help after 5 o'clock this evening at home."

"All rise! Bow!"

As he gathered his things, Negi sighed; he was still concerned that Evangeline had again skipped his class. He was starting to think about approaching Takamichi or Dean Konoe for help with her absence, but then he'd have to mention the attacks on Cherry Blossom Path and everything else.

_No; I have to resolve the matter myself. After all, she is my student. …But how do I deal with her?_

"Negi-sensei?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, he turned to see Ayaka standing next to him. "Yes, Yukihiro-san. How can I help you?"

"O-oh, no, sir. It's just…" Blushing she handed him a small envelope. "This is for you. But please don't mention it to anyone. It's a surprise." Having said this, she bowed and took off running, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What was that about, de gozaru?" Kaede asked. She had stayed behind and now was alone with Negi.

"I'm not sure. It looks similar to the envelopes that the other girls received before class. What did yours say, Nagase-san?"

She shrugged. "It was an invite to her housewarming party this weekend; her new home on campus is finished and she's moving out of the dorms on Wednesday. But I don't think I'll go, de gozaru."

"Why not?"

"Well, I do have my training trips. And you'll be coming with me as well."

"That is true… but wouldn't it be a shame if you missed parties just for training? I mean, it's not every day one gets an invitation…" As he speaks, Negi opened his envelope and pulls out a small card. Flipping it open he gasps. "This… this is an invitation to Yukihiro-san's party as well… only… she's making me the guest of honor?"

Hearing this, Kaede reached out to take the card. "May I?" After Negi handed it over, she read it carefully. "She's included that you'll be escorted to the party early… right after afternoon classes on Friday. And she'll not take no for an answer."

_This doesn't feel quite right. I wonder if Chamo and Asakura were up to something while we were away…_

Frowning, Kaede handed the invitation back to Negi. "On second thought, maybe I will attend this party. After all, if you're going one way or another, then sessha should be there to have your back."

This made Negi smile. "Very well, we'll both attend. …But I wonder who else was invited?"

* * *

"I've returned, master," Chachamaru called out after she entered the cabin and removed her shoes. She walked away from the front door and made her way past the living room and up the stairs to Evangeline's bedroom. "Master?"

"I heard you, Chachamaru," Evangeline stated, lying in bed. "How were lessons?"

"Quite well. However…" She pulls out her invitation and an extra one for Evangeline. "Ayaka Yukihiro presented me with an invitation to a party she is having this Friday evening at her new mansion on Mahora grounds. She provided one for you as well, master."

"Like I care. I hate hanging out with those boring kids. …Who else was invited?"

"Everyone else in the class."

"And boya?"

Chachamaru shook her head. "I do not believe so, master."

This made Evangeline sit up. "That's strange. Knowing her crush, Yukihiro should have given him an invite or something. Keep a close eye on the boya in the meantime. Oh, and what about the plan?"

"I'm in the process of acquiring the required data. It will be two or three more days yet before I can achieve your desires, master."

"Good. Keep me posted, and Takane as well. She won't want to miss this…"

* * *

Asakura typed furiously at her laptop's keyboard, Chamo sitting atop her shoulder watching her work. "Do they suspect anything?"

"Kaede-neesan does, but not enough to concern us. And that dragon's totally in the dark about the plan. However, he's not sure if Negi should attend."

"He's cute, but you were right – he is protective of Negi like a kid brother. Think he'll stay at the dorms while Negi and Kaede are at the party?"

"Hell no; he'll follow by hook or crook. So… what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm devising the game for the party. I got Satomi working on a little something to spice the action a little, and I got Hasegawa to agree to help work the cameras. But the selection process is all mine. Look here…" She points at the screen. "I've subtracted myself, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Satomi, Hasegawa, and Yustoba from the list of girls for the game, which leaves 24 total to participate."

"24? I thought there were 31 girls in the class?"

"There are, but seat number 1 never shows up, and the dean leaves it as is. Anyway, I've divided the 24 into 6 groups of 4. Among the groups, two out of the four will be selected to participate in the game. Each pairs will start at a different point in the mansion and work their way to here, this room, where the guest of honor will be waiting unawares."

Chamo chuckled at the thought of Negi sitting in his room when one of the pairs visits him. "Yeah… and while you all are in class on Friday, I'll draw the pactio circle around the building and enforce it so it won't fade after only one pactio kiss, thus earning mucho pactio cards for the black market. …So, you already got your pairs picked out?"

"Not quite. I know Ayaka will want to participate so she's already down as a definite candidate. Once I make the list, I'll slip it to Satomi and she'll rig the lotto so the ones I picked get chosen for the game."

"…Add Kaede-neesan to the list."

Asakura paused, blinking. "What for?"

"She's not book-smart, but she's no dummy. Once she gets wind of what we're up to, she'll be after us pronto. Better to have her among the pairs to soften the blow, I say. And throw in Misora-neesan, too. Just in case."

"I gotcha; if either one makes the pactio with Negi, then he'll gain a more reliable ally against Evangeline."

"Exactly!"

Asakura then thought of something. "Say, did Heathcliff get to examine Kaede like he did Misora?"

"Nah. He's still making observations on her when she's in the dorm. Plus, he's researching ninjas to try and better understand her, and he sneaks out to find and scope out your classmates for his own investigations. Though unlike me, he's still a young dragon with not so much knowledge about the world and how it works."

"And he's not a pervert."

The comment made Chamo twitch. "…That, too…"

* * *

Evangeline opened her eyes to see Takane and Chachamaru standing before her. Getting up form where she had been sitting on the roof of the Academy, she stretched. "What's our progress?"

"Your toy here says she's ready to enact the plan," Takane stated. "However, there's something bugging me about this party your classmates are having."

"Satomi-sama has been toiling away with several robots that Asakura asked for use at the party," Chachamaru explained. "From the data I hacked from my creator's files, these robots are able to emit a beam that forces clothing completely off of a person struck by it."

Evangeline's one eye twitched. "Somehow, I'm not the least bit surprised. All anything young people have on their minds are sex, sex, sex! At least boya's got his head on straight still, given he's only 10. But I've no doubt the longer he associates with those bimbos in my class, he'll be corrupted before he's 13. IF he lives that long, that is."

"You're really going to kill Negi Springfield, aren't you?"

Shocked, Evangeline turned to Takane. "What did you just ask?"

"Well, it would be natural. I mean, he is the son of Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master-."

"But killing him… no. I've had my share of killing over the hundreds of years I've lived. Even that gets old after a while. No, I won't kill him… just drink his blood and then make him my personal toy. That should be more satisfying."

Takane sweatdropped. "And you were just saying young people today just had sex on the brain."

"I'M NOT A FRICKIN' LOLITA!! I'd wait till he aged properly first, like a fine wine."

"…So when do we strike?"

"Tomorrow night," Evangeline stated. "During the party… before boya gets smooched."

Chachamaru and taakne exchanged looks. "What are you talking about, Master?"

"Yeah, what's this about Negi getting-?"

"I only figured it out today, the true purpose behind this little social gathering of Class 2-A. Yukihiro doesn't throw parties, she just organizes them; and never at her own place. Given how attracted she is to boya, my guess is someone convinced her to throw this party and invite the class to attend. And my bet is that someone wants to have boya get one or more pactio contracts made during the whole thing."

"But suppose Negi Springfield has already made a contract with Kaede Nagase-."

"He hasn't; I would have felt it by now, and so would have you and Chachamaru."

"Then… maybe we should do it tonight and-."

But Evangeline shook her head, smiling. "Tomorrow night. This party will help me out more than boya. After all, I still have influence over Izumi and Sasaki… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

* * *

"No."

"I'm going with you two."

"This is not up for discussion."

"I'm still going to this party."

"I could chain you to the toilet, de gozaru."

"I'll just melt the chains."

Kaede and Heathcliff glared at each other; they had been arguing over Heathcliff tagging along with Negi and Kaede to Ayaka's party for the weekend. Kaede had pointed out that while Ayaka's new home on campus was a huge place, there were going to be almost 30 girls in attendance and that was a great risk for one of them to find a baby dragon hiding in the place. Heathcliff argued back that he could hide in Negi's room for the stay, and that he'd pretend to be a stuffed toy. He also pointed out that he needed to further his investigations for finding a suitable pactio partner for Negi.

"I've already stated that I would be Negi-kun's partner."

"You? I haven't even tested you yet, sister."

"I've been waiting for you to do so since we came back from the mountain."

The baby dragon turned his back to Kaede, crossing its arms. "Yeah, well… I wanted to do more research on your kind first. I'm not sold on a ninja being a good pactio with aniki."

"Maybe… or you actually don't know what you're doing."

That made Heathcliff turn around, flapping his wings to get himself up to Kaede's eye level. "I do, too, squinty-eyes!"

Kaede smirked. "Prove it. Test me."

"Fine." Heathcliff glided back down to the floor and began his examination of Kaede. However, unlike with Misora, he was more hands-on in his approach. This didn't phase Kaede, however. She somehow guessed what Heathcliff was trying to determine: whether she was properly built for future "possibilities." This guess was based on a similar scenario she had read in a chapter of _Ranma ½_ a while back.

When Heathcliff reached Kaede's waistline and hips, he took out his tailoring measurer and checked all three of her measurements. He gave low whistles after he did her hips, waist, and bust. "You sure you're 14?"

Kaede nodded. "And I'm only the 3rd in my class with the most generous chest." She then rubbed her chin, looking up at the ceiling. "Or was it 2nd? Honestly, I don't recall too well, nor do I care much."

"Good to know; a woman should respect her body, not use it to her advantage or to break hearts for fun."

"You and I have that notion in common, de gozaru; among other things in common, such as Negi-kun's wellbeing in mind."

"And I know you don't fully trust that ermine, either. He's up to something, I'm sure of it; and that Asakura… the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was trouble." Heathcliff finally moved away from Kaede, rubbing his chin as he tried to make up his mind. "…I'm going to have to think about this."

"You're still not going," Kaede stated, "and that is that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk. I feel like clearing my head for a little bit." Grabbing her jacket, she moved to the door and left the room.

_A pactio with Negi-kun… I'm still not sure why I offered to make one with him, but it wasn't fully because of Evangeline-dono. Wasn't it? Besides, it would only be a probationary contract; he's still a young boy, not ready to make a permanent pactio with anyone._

"_Love is on your side."_

Kaede stopped in her tracks when she recalled Konoka's words from the day they had first met Negi. Once more, she found herself wondering if she was falling for her child teacher. Bathing with him for one thing was something that surprised her even more than it had Negi; she'd never shared a bath before, not even with her parents, or the Fuka twins when she once took them on her training trips.

She tried to reason that it had been only to cheer Negi up and make him forget about Evangeline for a while. It did work, but back then, she had started to wonder about her relationship with Negi. After all, she did make the joke that she could be his girlfriend when he got older. Or had it really been a joke?

"…_picked some good choices for tomorrow's game, Asakura-neesan._"

Kaede blinked; that was Chamo's voice. She turned and found herself at Asakura's dorm door. Her curiosity made her sneak to the door and gently press her ear against the wood, trying to hear better.

"_The last two were what bothered me the most, but I just picked two random girls and figured they were better than nothing at all."_

"_Meh, it'll work out somehow. And these will be mutually beneficial to aniki and us. I can have the pactio circle completed by noon tomorrow, 2:30PM at the latest."_

"_And if it all goes well, Negi will have up to ten pactio partners to Evangeline's one. Plus the extras we make will be worth big bucks._"

Frowning, Kaede pulled away from the door and turned around,. She marched back to her room and walked right in and back into the bedroom to find Heathcliff sulking on Negi's bunk.

"I've had a change of heart, de gozaru; you'll be coming with me to the party, but you must not be found out. Do you understand?"

"…Yeah, but why the-?"

"I'll explain later. Just be ready to go tomorrow when I get back from classes. We'll be going once I change clothes and pack what I need." _Chamo-san, Asakura-san… I don't know exactly what your plan is, but you're both going to learn not to play with a young boy's emotions, or his lips…_

**

* * *

**

End Chapter 14

Closing Notes: I'm just as surprised as you all are that I got this out so fast. Lately, I've had a slump in my video gaming, so what else is there to do besides watch movies and websurf? WRITE!

And so we're leading into the big party and pactio game. Who'll be involved? Who'll get to kiss Negi on the lips? And what is Evangeline up to? We'll find out next chapter.

Also, the US release of the Negima OVAs (Original Video Animation) has been announced for this October. I for one am psyched as it's animated very well (though I've only seen the Spring OVA and not the summer one), and with any luck, it'll eventually lead to the 2nd Negima anime coming to the US, plus the new OVAs that will be released with several volumes of the original Japanese manga.

Please read & review.


	15. Party and Peril, Part 2

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 15: Party and Peril, Part 2 – 12 Lovestruck(?) Girls_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Friday's classes were either quick or slow, depending on different perspectives. Most of 2-A were anxious to get classes done so they could meet at Ayaka's new home and have their party. Earlier in the day, before classes, Ayaka held a quick meeting with Asakura, Yotsuba, Satomi, and Chisame to go over final preparations. Each girl stated they were ready with their parts of the plans, though Chisame was the least enthusiastic of the four.

"Once again, I thank you all for your assistance," Ayaka told them, "especially you, Yotsuba. Sorry to dump the cooking for the party all on your shoulders."

Yotsuba shook her head a little, smiling. "I'm used to this sort of thing, Iincho-san. Besides, you did say your servants wouldn't come until Saturday evening."

"The "toys" will be over by 6pm tonight," Satomi had said to Ayaka, "And so will the other equipment."

"But remember, ladies," Asakura warned, "Nobody must find out about what we're up to for the party. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would we?" She then gave Satomi a printed sheet of paper and said, "There's the data you wanted from me."

The meeting ended with that as classes soon began afterwards. Again, Evangeline wasn't in class, but Negi had sadly adjusted to it. However, he knew, once he somehow got her back to class, she was going to be in for a long period of after-school sessions to make up for all the days she had played hooky.

_I just need a little more training from Ku-san and Kaede-san first… then maybe formulate some plans with Misora-san…_

Before anyone knew it, the final bell rang. Everyone closed their books, stood when prompted, and bowed to Negi before they began gathering their things and exiting the classroom. Kaede made her way to Negi first and whispered into his ear. "_I'll get Heathcliff-dono and your things, Negi-kun. We'll meet you at Iincho's new home._"

Negi gave her a nod before she walked out of the room. _…Wait, did she say she'd bring-?_

"Negi-sensei?"

He looked to see Chachamaru standing before him. "What is it, Chachamaru-san?"

"My master's homework; if I may have it, please?"

"…No, you may not."

"Sensei?"

Negi looked at her firmly. "If she wants her homework, she has to come get it herself. And to do that, she MUST return to class."

"…She will not like that."

"I'm sure she won't."

Chachamaru looked at Negi silently for a moment. Then, she turned her head and said, "_Do not be alone this night…_" and then she walked away.

Blinking, Negi watched her go. Did she just give him a warning? And was that concern in her voice? But why? Weren't they enemies?

"Negi-kun!"

"Ah! O-oh, Akashi-san," Negi chuckled, seeing Yuna standing in the open doorway. "You startled me."

"Sorry. Anyway, I want you to meet someone before you leave." She reached to her left and pulled into view a tall man with glasses and matching hair to Yuna's. "Negi-kun, this is my dad, Professor Akashi. He teaches at the Mahora College. Dad, meet Negi Springfield."

Prof. Akashi approached Negi and extended his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Negi-kun. I've been hoping to pay you a visit for a while now; Yuna's been telling me about you."

Negi took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, sir. I wish I could say I heard as much about you, however, I rarely have the chance lately to get to know Akashi-san better."

"Well, maybe you two can make some arrangements. Also, if you want, I'll give you my blessing to make her your girlfriend."

"You and Dean Konoe are a lot alike, you know that, dad?" Yuna comments with a funny smile after hitting her father over the head. "And you can't marry me off yet; I'm still taking care of you, you know."

"Hai, hai. Say, Negi-kun, how about the three of us go out for a late lunch?"

Negi bowed apologetically. "Gomen nasai, Prof. Akashi. I must decline. I have a previous engagement to prepare for."

Yuna frowned and her father sighed a little. "I understand. Perhaps sometime next week?"

"But of course."

Yuna and Prof. Akashi say their goodbyes and leave the room, walking down the hallways together.

"So… He's Nagi Springfield's son, is he?"

"Yes, dad. …Would it okay with you, then? If I…?"

He gently ruffled Yuna's hair a little. "If he agrees, then yes. Now promise me you'll behave at this party tonight, Yuna. And also be careful. I can feel something is bound to happen tonight."

"So do I. And I will, dad." She jumps up to kiss his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too, princess." And they go their separate ways.

* * *

"Misora."

Turning, Misora bowed at Sister Shakti. "Hai?"

"Have you finished all your chores?"

"Hai, Sister Shakti."

"…So you're going to this party of your classmate's?"

Misora nodded. "Knowing Iincho-san, she'll have Negi-kun there. I'll be keeping an eye on him with Kaede."

Sister Shakti smiled. "Good. However, I have one request." She stepped aside to reveal Cocone, but in street clothes instead of her nun uniform. "Take Cocone with you. Just as a precaution."

"_I know I'm not invited, but I'd like to go with you, Misora._"

"You could say you had to babysit her at the last minute and I, as her guardian, gave permission to take her with you."

"Why not? It wouldn't be a total lie. I just have to get back to the dorm and pack, and then we'll be off for Iincho-san's place."

* * *

With inhuman speed, Chachamaru typed away at one of the computers in the Mahora Academy computer lab. "If my calculations are correct, master," she said to Evangeline, who stood near her, "I can temporarily knock out enough power to take out the force field that limits your powers."

"How long will 'temporarily' be?"

"At best, for only four hours; at the least, two hours. It depends on whether or not Satomi-sama is able to provide assistance with the problem."

Evangeline rubbed her chin. "Well… we'll just have to ensure she stays put. Those stripper bots she made for the party, will they depend on the campus' power, or no?"

"Each Robot will have its own back-up power source, similar to a laptop computer."

"Can you hack into them to keep them from letting anybody out of that mansion unless we say so?"

"I've taken the liberty to encode your command into their systems earlier. Once the power goes out, I can relay your orders to them wirelessly."

"Fantastic! We'll strike as soon as the party starts-."

"We cannot, master."

"…What?!"

Chachamaru stopped typing and turned to her master. "Takane-san has homework to finish. And her mother strictly told her she must finish any and all homework before she may do anything else, aside from meals and timed bathroom breaks."

Evangeline sweatdropped at this, a small vein popping on the one side of her forehead. "Glad I don't have a mother. As soon as she's free, we'll begin the fun. We just have to hope none of those ditzy girls kisses the boya."

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed the tour, Negi-sensei," Ayaka sang sweetly as she walked beside Negi. She had just provided a tour of the mansion to him and Kaede, the latter having dashed back to the dorm to grab Negi's things (and Heathcliff), and then joined Negi in a limo ride to the mansion. While Ayaka was surprised (and a bit upset) that Kaede chaperoned Negi, she understood that she herself had neglected to allow Negi the chance to go and fetch clothes for the night and the next day. "And you as well, Nagase-san."

"Very nice, de gozaru… but what about our rooms?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Nagase-san."

"But it is heavy on my arms and back to carry Negi-kun's things. And you said you don't have your servants for another day-."

"I was willing to take his luggage to his room for him-."

"Or YOUR room, de gozaru. Or you'd take it to his room and then run your fingers through his clothing and such."

Ayaka fumed; her face dark red. "I would never do such a thing!"

"So why do we see smoke coming from under your skirt, Iincho-san?" Misora asked as she and Cocone walked into view. Both of them wore casual clothes. "You know the saying… liar, liar, panties on fire…"

Negi bowed at them. "Ohayo, Misora-san, Cocone-san."

"_Negi-sensei,_" Cocone replied in her usual neutral tone, bowing.

"Uh, Iincho-sna, I hate to ask, but would you mind if my friend Cocone-chan here joins the party? I kinda got stuck babysitting her at the last minute, and I didn't; want to leave her alone and her guardian allowed her to come with me-."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Misora-san. It's nice to meet you, Cocone-chan. I'm Yukihiro Ayaka."

Cocone returned Ayaka's bow. Then, she turned to Negi and said, "_Be wary about this one, Negi-sensei; I feel very strange sensations emitting from her._"

"We noticed, thanks," Kaede giggled, trying to hide her smirk behind a hand.

"Wh-what was that, you little-?!"

Misora grabbed Cocone and defensively pulled her away from an angry Ayaka. "Now, now, Iincho-san. Girls will be girls, after all."

"_At least she's not showing any interest in Negi-sensei._ AHEM! Well, shall we retire to the lounge until the rest of our guests arrive?"

"You mean them?" Misora asked, thumbing behind her as most of the girls of Class 2-A suddenly swarmed into the main hallway. Several gave squeals of delight to see Negi, while Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, the bozu's here, too. I suppose he's the guest of honor at this shindig, Ayaka?"

"You expected no less from me, Asuna? And here I expected you not to show."

"Yeah, well, Konoka dragged me along with her. Just say the word, and I'll go-."

"Oh no," Asakura stated, rushing up to Asuna. "You're staying. You don't want to miss this party, do you?"

"Uh, yes, I-."

At that moment, Yotsuba, with help from Chao-lin, carted in several tables filled with steaming hot food and bowls of punch, with plenty of silverware, plates, and cups. Asakura saw this and smiled. "See? You almost missed this feast."

"Oh, fine," Asuna grumbled, "I am a little hungry, anyways."

"All right, everyone," Ayaka said loudly, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Line up in proper order! Negi-sensei's first, as he's the guest of honor. No cutting in line now-. Hey!" She glared at Kaede who had pushed her aside when she tried to get behind Negi in the line. "What's the idea, Nagase-san?!"

As she helped Negi move along the buffet tables, Kaede smiled at Ayaka. "You said it yourself; no cutting in line."

"My house, my rules-!"

"Uh, Makie-san, would you-?"

With a snap, Makie cracked her gymnastics ribbon like a whip, snatching Ayaka and swinging her back to the end of the line. "Tee-hee! I always wanted to do that."

Fuming more than ever, Ayaka straightened her dress and shuffled along at the end of the food line. _Enjoy this brief moment, girls… for tonight, I, Yukihiro Ayaka, will have the final laugh!_

After everyone had eaten their fill, Asakura escorted Negi and Cocone away and up to the mansion's second floor. After trekking down several long hallways, she brought them to a door and let them inside.

"This is your room, Negi-kun; feel free to unwind and relax while we girls play some warm-up games. Cocone, you keep him in here for a while until we're ready."

"_Ready for what?_"

"Nuh-uh! That would spoil the surprise." She hands Negi his backpack and then takes her leave. "…Perfect! Now to get back and get the game started."

Chamo popped out of his hiding spot, which was in the front of Asakura's shirt. "The circle's all set; and it'll last until we don't need it anymore and I'll cancel it out."

"Good! I'll see if Satomi's all set, and then we'll have the girls all taken to their rooms to begin the selection process."

Back in the room, Heathcliff stuck his head out from the book-bag he had been hiding in, gasping for air. "I almost got claustrophobia in this thing-. GAH!" Upon seeing Cocone, Heathcliff ducked back into the book-bag.

"He-Heathcliff, what are you doing in my bag?" Negi asked, moving towards the book-bag and looking inside.

"Kaede said I could come as long as I kept quiet and out of sight."

"She what?"

"Yeah, but she didn't say that little dragon-hater would be here!"

"_It was a last minute thing; Sister Shakti asked Misora to bring me,_" Cocone explained, crossing her arms. "_No one said you'd be here, either._"

Heathcliff cautiously stuck his head out of the book-bag's mouth. "Tell you what – you keep your distance, and I'll keep mine. Deal?"

With a glare, Cocone nodded.

Negi shook his head, sighing. "Heathcliff, you shouldn't have come."

"Aniki, Kaede and I agree the ermine and Asakura are up to something. What exactly, I don't know, but it can't be good for you. I mean, why else would that little nun's master send her here with Misora?"

"But how are we going to feed you?"

"I can wait until it's late at night and slip to the kitchen. Or I could order out. Is there a good Chinese take-out place nearby?"

Negi felt this was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

As soon as Asakura returned to the group, she looked right at Ayaka. Their eyes locked; Asakura nodded with a smile, and Ayaka returned it with her own nod. It was time.

"Okay, girls," Ayaka said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Who's up for a little game?"

"Huh?! A game?"

"But what about Negi-kun? We'd like him to play with us."

"Yeah! Where is he?"

"Relax, girls, he's a part of the game," Asakura explained. "Only he doesn't know it yet."

"What kind of game are we talking about?" Kaede asked, getting up from her chair and casting a look towards Asakura. "What are you up to?"

"Wellllllllllllllll… I thought up of a fun little game for most of us to play. I call it… Lips Scramble."

"Lips Scramble?" Makie repeated.

"That's the official name, yes. It's also called Kiss Negi-kun."

This caused a chorus of squeals of delight from the group, especially Makie and Sakurako. However, Asuna and Kaede respectively frowned at the idea of the game, especially Kaede.

_Lips Scramble, AKA Kiss Negi-kun, huh?_ Misora thought, also none too pleased with the idea. _I smell two rats, and one of them is in ermine clothes._

_K-kiss… a k-kiss with N-N-Negi-sensei…_ Nodoka's face turned bright red, the image of her and Negi locking lips replaying repeatedly in her mind. This caught the attentions of both Haruna and Yue, both of whom started to make plans secretly.

"So who gets to play this game?" Fuka asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, how does it work?" added Fumika.

"First off, we'll introduce the staff behind the game, those who will not be participating. I, for one, am the mastermind behind this game so I'll be hosting. Satomi and Chisame are technical support, so they'll be working the cameras and whatnot. Yotsuba is in charge of the meals and snacks, so she can't join. And, of course, three of our classmates didn't show up at all, so they're automatically out. That leaves 24 girls left to draw names in a special lottery; we'll divide you into groups of four, and two from each group will be paired up into teams to play."

Then Asakura tapped her chin, remembering something. "Actually, make that 23 of you. Since Ayaka's graciously hosting this party in the first place, she automatically gets to be a contestant in the game."

Ayaka bowed to Asakura. "It was the only way I'd agree to such a game."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Asuna said loudly, her eyebrow twitching.

Misora worked her way to Kaede and pulled her to one side. "_You thinking what I'm thinking, Kaede?_"

"_Pactio scam. I overheard Asakura and Chamo talking about it in her room. That's why I decided to come to this little party after all. And why I brought Heathcliff with Negi and me; he's with him and Cocone now._"

"_You what?! You know how Cocone is with dragons-!_"

"_I'm sure we can trust those two to put aside their differences for at least one night._"

At that moment, Satomi and Yutsoba wheeled in a large machine. They set it up at the one wall and Asakura waved everyone over. "Come on over, ladies – we'll be starting the lottery as soon as the machine's plugged in. We'll input the 23 names, and the machine will randomize the lucky winners for each team. And I assure no, there is no rigging of the lottery, period."

"_Shoot,_" Misora cursed lightly. "_If it was a normal, non-mechanized lottery, I could use my magic to ensure we'd both be among the 11 other girls._"

"_I'm going… to kick Asakura's ass for this later. And that ermine's going to become a pair of gloves._"

Once she plugged the machine into an electrical socket, Satomi went to the controls and began inputting the data. "Okay, here we go. I've set up Ayaka as one of the two members of group 1, so her spot is already confirmed and not overwritten by the CPU. With a press of this button," she added, a finger pressing down on a blue button. The screen began to show names of the 2-A girls at high speed. After 10 seconds, the speed began to decrease and the names could be more visible and readable. The speed began to slow down more and more until one name appeared on the screen, blinking in red.

"Winner," Satomi announced happily. "Ayaka's partner in group one is Chizuru Naba!"

Blushing, Chizuru waked up from Natsumi to stand beside Ayaka amidst the applause of the other girls.

Satomi then went back to her control panel. "Okay, with that out of the way, and to speed things up, I've set it so the lottery will show two names for the remaining five teams."

However, unbeknownst to anyone but Asakura, Satomi was keying in a command that would ensure certain girls would be picked for the next team. Once she was done, she hit the blue button again.

"Group 2 – Ku-Fei and Kaede Nagase!"

Misora and Kaede blinked at this, stunned.

"Kaede-neechan's so lucky," Fuka said aloud.

"No fair," Sakurako moaned. "Kaede's Negi-kun's guardian and roommate, she shouldn't be allowed to participate."

"You sure that machine isn't rigged?" asked Mana, raising an eyebrow.

Kaede looked at Asakura, who just gave a quick and unnoticed wink. _…Okay, for that I won't kick your ass that much._

"Aiya," Ku sighed, blushing. "This big deal. Not only will be Negi-bozu's first kiss, but mine as well."

_IF I let you,_ Kaede thought as she and Ku stood off to one side.

"Group 3 – Fuka and Fumika Narutaki!"

The twins hopped up and down with joy.

"Group 4 – Asuna Kagurazaka and Misora Kasuga!"

_You have to had plan this, didn't you, Asakura?_ Misora thought. _Still, now that Kaede and I are both in the game, that means we both can ensure Negi-kun's lips are protected, and no pactios are made without Negi-kun's consent._

"I DON'T WANNA KISS A BOZU!" Asuna roared. "I don't even wanna play this stupid game! Konoka, you want to take over for me?"

"Sure-."

"REJECTED," Asakura shouted. "Sorry, but those who are picked to play cannot switch out with another person! You're in, Asuna."

"But I'd gladly take her spot."

"Konoka, no switching players! Those are the rules."

"Fine… but I won't kiss the bozu!"

"Fair enough."

The lottery resumed. "Group 4 – Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki!"

"Okay," Haruna shouted excitedly. "You go, Nodoka!"

"I'll make sure you get to be the one who kisses Negi-sensei," Yue assured her friend.

"But… but Yue…"

"And Group 6…" Satomi said, hitting the blue button one last time to start the lottery again.

The others watched with baited breath. The, two names flashed in red on the screen…

"…Yuna Akashi and Makie Sasaki!"

"WAHOO!" Makie yelled excitedly.

"Awesome," Yuna said, pumping a fist.

Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka were on their knees, crying. They wanted to be involved in the game, too. "It's not fair…." They wailed in unison.

"Glad I wasn't picked," Mana muttered. She turned to Akira."How about you?"

"I'm torn between being miffed and being sorta happy. I'd hate to compete against Ku and Kaede, and especially Makie and Iincho-san."

"I wouldn't have minded," Ako admitted.

Inside Asakura's clothes, Chamo chuckled secretly. "_Phase one… complete!_"

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

Closing notes: And here's Chapter 15, leading into the Kiss Negi game. The players have been chosen, and Negi's been placed in the goal. I'll divulge into the rules in chapter 16.

Things have been a little hectic around my turf lately. My real life job filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy back in August, due to some poor management calls and the state of the economy. My coworkers and I have been nervous about what's going to happen. And I'll admit I've thrown myself into video games to try and cheer me up.

Especially Mega Man 9, which was released on the Wii, PS Network, and XBLA recently and respectively. What can I say? I'm a sucker for the old school Mega Man series.

And the big game as of late is Disgaea 3. If any of you have played the previous Disgaea games, you know how time-consuming and addictive that series can be.

Please read & Review, and I'll try to work on Chapter 16.

Oh, and one more thing… for those of you who comment that the story is listed as complete when I'm still writing it, I'll explain… The last time I posted a story and listed it as In Progress or whatever, it NEVER showed up on the website. After that, I stuck with posting stores as complete. Hope that clears things up.

-R80


	16. Party and Peril, Part 3

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 16: Party and Peril, Part 3 – Risks_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

With the six teams of two picked out for the game Lips Scramble (Kiss Negi-Kun), it was time for the initial set up of the game. Asakura explained the rules to the twelve girls after everybody changed from their casual clothes to robes similar to those worn at night at hotels in Japan.

"How it works is thus, ladies… each team starts off somewhere in the vast mansion. Negi-kun is located somewhere, staying in a room only I know the location of, as per an agreement between Iincho-san. In other words, even she doesn't know where his room is, so you'll all have an equal chance of looking for him. The only weapons you can have and use are two pillows for each team member. If you strike an opponent on another team with anything other than those pillows, you're out of the game. Also… Satomi?"

Grinning, Satomi whipped out a small trigger device form inside her one sleeve and pressed it. "To make things a little more interesting and challenging, I've developed these babies for the game." She waved an arm to the side as several robots that looked like Super Battle Droid knockoffs hobbled into the room. "These guys will be patrolling the hallways and some are even hiding in certain rooms. I will now demonstrate what they do. Chao, if you please?"

"Huh?! Me? …Okay." Chao stepped up to one of the robots.

"These guys, when they notice an intruder, namely the players, will do this! Unit number one, demonstration mode; target, Chao Lingshen."

The robot before Chao beeped once, its eyes glowing blue. Raising its arm at her, it fired a small beam at her. Upon impact, Chao's robe disintegrated instantly, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"If you're hit by one of those beams, you're out. Presenting the stripper-bot, Mk I."

"You guys are sad, sad people, I want you know that." Asuna grumbled loudly.

"Th-this isn't what I had in mind at all," Ayaka stated, flabbergasted. "Asakura, when were you going to tell me this?"

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. Anyway, if you're not wearing any undies beneath those robes, now might be a good time to put some on, players. Also, in case there are any injuries, I'd like to assign Ako and Akira as our makeshift medic team. You up for it, ladies?"

"Okay."

"Not much of a medic, but beats going up against those robots."

"And now for the last rule, ladies… the kiss you must give Negi-kun mustn't be just a simple kiss, like on the forehead or the cheek. In order to score big in this game, you must kiss him… on the lips. And the game ends when most or everybody has had a chance to kiss Negi's lips."

"Oh gag me," Asuna grumbled. "I'll leave that to you, Misora."

"If you insist…" Misora said, sweat-dropping a bit. _That'll make it easier to avoid making an unnecessary pactio. However, I gotta make sure Asuna doesn't see it happen._

Yue, while showing hardly any emotional expression, had a grim look in her eyes. Grim…. but determined. "We have our work cut out for us, Nodoka."

"Yue… I don't know if… I want to play now…" Nodoka muttered, feeling very, very nervous.

Chizuru taped her one cheek in thought, contemplating aloud the rules and course of the game. "Kissing on the lips at the risk of being stripped… this sounds like a pervert's game to me, but it does sound fun."

"Remember, Chizuru, I will be the first to kiss Negi-sensei," Ayaka stated.

The Narutaki twins had conflicting views on the game…

"If we win, we get to kiss Negi-kun's lips…"

"But we gotta go through this place with those robots, sister… I don't wanna be naked!"

Makie blushed, but looked determined. "Tee-hee! Negi-kun's first kiss… and mine, too… I'm going to win no matter what."

Yuna, meanwhile, was trying to think about her own motives. _If I can get to Negi-kun first, and somehow distract Makie, then maybe…_

Ku pumped a fist, looking as if she were about to enter the latest and biggest martial arts tournament. "Robots no scare me. We find way together, right, Kaede?"

"Uh, right…" _The first kiss should be special… for Asakura and Chamo to pull this on Negi-kun… Misora-san and I must make sure his lips are untouched._"

The other girls began placing bets, using meal tickets. The bets were on whom would be the first to get to and/or kiss Negi. Among the bets, the most were placed on Ayaka, Makie, and Kaede; though Haruna put bets on Nodoka.

"The game will begin in 15 minutes," Satomi announced, "to give time for the robots to position themselves and for final checks on the cameras. In five minutes, we'll have the teams position themselves at their respective starting points. And remember, even if your partner is forced out of the game, you may continue without them. Prepare yourselves, ladies…"

* * *

"What is taking her so damn long?" Evangeline snapped. She was pacing back and forth inside her cottage home on campus while Chachamaru watched her. "If we don't hurry, that boya's gonna be up to his staff's height in pactio partners. Have they started the game yet?"

Chachamaru went back to the computer and inserted her pinky fingertip into the USB slot. "…It begins in 10 minutes and 37 seconds, master."

"Damn! …Gimme a rundown of the girls involved in this damn game of theirs."

"Hai. …They are broken into six groups of two. The pairs are as follows: Yukihiro Ayaka and Naba Chizuru, Sasaki Makie and Akashi Yuna, Kagurazaka Asuna and Kasuga Misora, Ayase Yui and Minazaki Nodoka, Narutaki Fuka and Fumika, and Ku Fei and Nagase Kaede."

Evangeline twitched at several of the names. "Akashi… Kasuga… Ku… and Nagase?! Damn that boya! He and/or Asakura sure picked out some good candidates! And I don't trust Iincho, either. Brains and wealth… if she becomes that boya's partner…" Evangline reached into her one pocket and yanked out a cellphone. Her thumbs quickly punched in the keys to text Takane.

"Screw your homework," she muttered darkly as she typed, "and get your ass here now! Must take down Springfield immediately." When she finished, she hit the send button. "That should get her attention."

Three minutes passed before her cell buzzed with a reply form Taken. However, as she read it, Evangeline frowned.

"_Gimme a break! Gotta finish my Trig homework no matter what – I am struggling with this class, okay?!_"

"Struggling? With Trigonometry? …If she's watching that stupid "Red VS. Blue" junk again online, I'm gonna suck her blood clean out of her."

Chachamaru smiled away from Evangeline. Little did the vampire realize it was Chachamaru who had introduced the machinema series to Takane. _I find it quite humorous…_

* * *

"…And the game begins," Asakura announced excitedly, microphone in hand while standing beside a huge widescreen TV that showed the first level map of the mansion. "Our six pairs are now moving through the mansion at a cautious pace, trying to find their target, Negi Springfield! Who will be the first to find him and score a passionate kiss on his cute boyish lips? Will it be the Narutaki Twins, the youngest of the teams? Will it be the dynamic duo, Kaede and Ku? What about the sports team, Makie and Yuna? There's still time for some side bets, ladies."

Perched on Asakura's shoulder, Chamo looked over at the screen, watching the groups move in different and/or similar directions. _What an idea this was! I'll score beaucoup ermine bucks with all the pactios we score in this game, plus we can weed out the weaker partners so Aniki will have a suitable teammate against that Evangeline. …I only hope nothing goes wrong. But, how can it? We kept it tight lipped from Evangeline and her robot trooper, and that dragon's stuck back at the dorms._

In Negi's room, Heathcliff sneezed suddenly. Luckily, though, he didn't accidentally blow fire when he did.

Meanwhile, Asuna and Misora were moving at a slow pace. Of course, Asuna didn't care about participating at all; she didn't like Negi, let alone loathed the idea of kissing him on the lips. If it had been Takahata, on the other hand, she would have more motivation. Then again, she'd kill or clobber the other girls in the game to get to Takahata first.

"Man, this sucks," she groaned. "I've got half a mind to just find one of those striper bots and let them tag me out of this game. …Though I'd rather not be totally stripped, what with all the cameras set up, knowing Asakura… I bet that bozu's watching us, hoping we all get naked for his viewing pleasure."

"Ten-year-old boys don't have any interest in sex, Asuna," Misora calmly said. "And Negi-kun IS a proper English gentleman."

"Not for long, if he hangs around our class long enough."

"He has other concerns right now." Misora then paused, and closed her eyes. Without speaking, she began invoking an incantation.

"What other concerns would he have? …Misora?" Asuna cocked her head at seeing Misora so still, eyes closed, and silent. "Uh, what are you doing? …You trying to think about what other-?"

"Asuna… sssssh!"

"Huh?! _…Oh, I get it. You're thinking-._" Asuna then turned around, looking about. _Or… she somehow heard one of those robots coming our way!_

Misora then opened her eyes. "Okay, follow me, Asuna," she said, moving to her left to a hallway. "But keep quiet."

Now even more confused, Asuna nodded dumbly, walking after Misora.

Meanwhile, several rooms down, Nodoka watched as Yui seemd to be checking the walls for something. Nervous ever since before the game started, Nodoka kept glancing about, worried one or more of the robots would find them. "Y-Yui… maybe we… we should get going… you know… before-."

"Just a second, Nodoka," Yui replied nonchalantly, moving along the one wall f the room they were in. "I think I've… almost found it."

"Found what?"

"Don't ask me why, but I looked at the blueprints and designs for this place while it was being built. This is a more western-style house than anything, and that means…"

Yui then paused her speech, looking behind a large loveseat. "…Here it is." Yui then moved back and began to push against the loveseat.

"Yui! What are-?"

"Nodoka, help me," Yui quickly ordered. "We need to get this out of the way if we're to get going."

"O… Okay…" Nodoka walked over and helped Yui, putting her strength into helping move the loveseat further down until a large grating in the lower wall was revealed. Once it was, Yui moved to it and quickly unscrewed it, removing the grating so the vent was now open.

"The airvents are pretty large, providing lots and lots of air into the house, hot or cold. We should be able to crawl through the vents to the next floor."

"The next floor?"

Yui nodded. "It's the only logical place for Negi-sensei to be placed for this game."

"But… we could have just taken the stairs-."

"This way, though, we avoid the robots and keep our clothes intact. Now come on! Hurry!"

* * *

"…No good," Yuna hissed to Makie quietly, back against the wall as she stood near a corner of the connecting passageways. Around the corner, that she had just managed to look around quickly was one of Satomi's stripper-bots, standing very still. "Knowing Satomi's robotic genius, that thing will pick us up no matter what we do to try and slip past it."

"There's gotta be some way," Makie moaned in a hushed voice. "If we stay here too long, Iincho or one of the others will find Negi-kun first and kiss him. Can't… can't we do what you do in those video games you like so much?!"

Yuna smiled sadly. "Pulling that off in Metal Gear Solid, and doing the same in real life is two totally different things, Makie." _Though I COULD pull it off… if I was alone. Stealth is best done solo, not in teams. …Very cleaver, Kazumi Asakura._

Yuna suddenly heard the robot's sensors beep. Her eyes widened; did it find them somehow?

"AH-HA!" They heard a familiar shout. "Gotcha, you-! …Uh-oh."

"S-Sister! It's one of the stripper-bots!"

Yuna took a quick look around the corner. Pulling back, she turned to Makie with a grin. "The Fukas just gave us a break; let's book while that robot's distracted!"

"Okay!" and Makie dashed past Yuna.

"M-Makie, no, wait-!"

"Look out!"

"Targets acquired."

Yuna flinched a bit, and then she saw Makie get struck by a beam from the bot's mouth after Fuka and Fumika ran aroind the bot on either side and it turned in time to attack Makie instead. "Sorry, Makie," she said quickly as she rushed behind her teammate and past the intersecting hallway.

Makie was now down to her panties from the beam. She screamed in embarrassment, arms over her front. "ACK! YUNA, HOW COULD YOU!"

"Bye, see ya!"

"Nice panties, Makie-san."

"FUKA, FUMIKA, YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP WITH ME, TOO-! ACK!" Makie suddenly tripped her foot and hit the floor on her backside. "Owie! Owie!"

"Injured party member. Proceeding with safety protocol."

Makie blinked as the stripper-bot scopped her up in its arm and began to carry her off. "Hey, where are you taking me?!"

"Taking injured party member to nursing team, per protocol."

"…Well, that's awfully nice of Satomi to include that in your programming." Makie looks down the hallway as she was carried. But then she spotted two people – Ayaka and Chizuru, hiding around one corner. "…Say, stripper-bot, can you answer questions?"

"Inquiries are acceptable from participants now excluded from game."

"Okay. So, while you're required to take me to the nursing station, what happens if you run across those who are still participating in the game?"

"Primary protocol overrides all other protocols."

"So you'd have to go after the participants?"

"Affirmative."

Makie grins deviously. "In that case…" She points. "I see Ayaka and Chizuru around that corner!"

The bot stopped and turned its head. Sure enough, there were the two girls Makie pointed out. "Targets acquired. Initiating primary protocol."

"Oh my!"

"Sasaki, you-!"

Makie still grinned. "I don't get my kiss, you don't get yours, Iincho. Better run, Chizuru."

Without a word, Chizuru took off while Ayaka stood shocked just long enough for her to be hit by the bot's beam. "Sorry, Ayaka. But there's always next time," Chizru said as she ran.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Makie gave a low whistle upon seeing Ayaka now wearing only lacey undergarments, including a garter belt. "Nice sleazy underoos, Iincho."

"Sh-shush, you! Most of my unmentionables are in the wash right now!" Ayaka began stomping her foot. "This is unfair! Unfair, unfair, UNFAIR!"

"I-Iincho, look-!" Makie didn't finish as Ayaka's stomping caused a vase on a shelf overhead to fall off, crashing onto Ayaka's head and knocking her out. "Hoo, boy. …Well, bot, do your duty. She's gotta come with us."

"Affirmative. Initiating secondary protocol."

* * *

"And two of our players are out," Asakura announced a everybody else watched form the multiple screens. "Now Yuna and Chizuru are on their own, unless they pair up, which is still allowed."

"Tee-hee-hee! Makie and Iincho got doublecrossed," Sakurako laughed.

"Hey, is that allowed, Satomi?" Konoka asked Satomi. "That doesn't seem fair, Makie taking advantage of pointing out Iincho like that."

"Wellllllll… I guess I could have programmed my bots better." Satomi then took out her laptop and began typing away. "I'll transfer a new protocol preventing something like that happening again."

"Say, has anybody noticed Yue and Nodoka aren't on the screens?" Haruna pointed out.

"Hey, that's right! They're gone."

"Where'd they go?"

"Maybe they chickened out?"

"No, they'd be back here with us by now."

"They must be sneaking around somewhere in the mansion."

"Hey, look! Kaede and Ku mad it to the second floor!"

Asakura grinned, looking at one of the screens. "Ah, so they did. And it looks like Misora and Asuna are up there, too. Who will be the first to find Negi-kun and get that kiss?"

_Those four had better hurry,_ Chamo thought as he remained inside Asakura's dress. _Suddenly, I have a bad feeling something's going to happen…_

* * *

"…There we go," Negi said with a smile, holding a small paper double with his name written in perfect kanji. "It took me five times, but I finally got my name in kanji right."

Cocone nodded approvingly. "_Now you just say the incantation and it will create a perfect double in your place._"

"Wonder if this is what got the whole cloning idea started?" Heathcliff asked himself as he watched.

Negi then stood up, still holding the double. "Well, let's give it a try."

"Uh, you sure about this, aniki? There's no need for you to go about this just for my sake."

"I'm a bit hungry, too, Heathcliff. Besides, Asakura told me I had to stay here for the while, so this will ensure no one will be the wiser while the three of us sneak down to the kitchens and get snacks." Negi then cleared his throat and began the incantation. "O Talisman, O Talisman, please become my double and take my place!"

The paper double began to glow and float from Negi's hand before there was a flash of light and a POP noise. The paper double was now an exact double of Negi. "Good evening," it said, bowing politely. "I'm Negi."

"Excellent!" Negi grabbed his book bag and gently put Heathcliff into it. He turned back to the Negi double. "You stay here and pretend to be me, and keep quiet. We'll be back after we go to the kitchen and get some snacks."

The Double bowed again. "Understood. I, Negi, will stay here."

Negi and Cocone then slipped out of the door and began to quietly move down the hallway.

"Say, Cocone-san, where did you learn to use paper doubles? I thought you, Misora-san and Sister Shakti were Western Mages like me."

"_It was an ally of Misora's in your class. She taught Misora and Misora taught me._"

"Ah, I see. …Who was it?"

Cocone shook her head. "_Sorry, it's a secret._"

Back in the room, the Negi double turned to look at the trash can, which was now glowing. Slowly rising out of it appeared more Negi doubles – the doubles that Negi has miswrote his name in kanji on and thrown away earlier. One by one, four new doubles appeared.

"It's nice to meet you all," the Negi double said. "I'm Negi."

"I'm Nugi."

"I'm Migi."

"I'm Hogi."

"I'm Yagi."

* * *

"About time," Evangeline snapped as Takane appeared. "Chachamaru's been keeping me updated on that stupid kissing game boya's involved in."

"Kissing game?"

"Nevermind that! We're lucky none of those idiotic girls locked lips with him yet. But now, with you finally here…" Evangeline gave a dark chuckle. "We can begin. Chachamaru, get to work!"

"Hai, mistress. I'll have the power out in five minutes."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter 16**

_Closing notes:_ Annnnnnnnnnnnd I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, folks; as some of you are aware, things are tough all over the world, and I've been trying to get by as best I can.

Also, it's a good thing I held back on this chapter. Because, as of Negima chapter 234… KAEDE FINALLY GETS HER PACTIO WITH NEGI!! WHOOT!

…Ahem. My apologies, I got too excited there. Anyway, while I won't say much more to avoid more spoilers, Kaede's artifact is barely explored, so who knows what will happen in the official manga. So be warned – I am going to take some creative approaches to her pactio here in my story. Like it or not, you at least have been warned. Just remember these terms, please: this is fanficiton, and not all fanfiction is faithful to the source, especially in alternate retellings.

Please read & Review. Hope you've enjoyed this, and see you next chapter.

-R80


	17. Party and Peril, Part 4

_**Negima: Ninja Magi Sensei  
**_**A Negima Alternate Universe fanfic by Robster80**

_Chapter 17: Party and Peril, Part 4 – Will The Real Negi… RUN!!!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does! I write fanfiction for fun, not profit.

Opening notes: This is a Negi/Kaede pairing story. If you do not like this pairing, or not like Kaede, then please stop reading, and no flames! Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

"What are our orders?" Hogi asked.

"Yes, what are our orders?"

"We must have orders. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been summoned."

Negi-Double shook his head. "The master only gave me orders to wait here. He didn't say anything about you four."

"Where is the master?"

"He went to the kitchens to get snacks."

"Does he know where that is?"

Negi-Double tilted his head to one side, placing a finger to his cheek. "I'm not sure. This is a pretty big house, judging by the size of this room here."

"Maybe we should go look for him."

"Yes, that way he can give us our orders."

"Plus we could help him find the kitchens."

"Then let's go."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go with you. There's nothing to do here."

* * *

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Cocone cocked her head to one side. "_Are you okay, Negi-sensei?_"

"Y-yes… Though I just felt a slight chill just now, running up my spine."

"That's usually not a good sign, aniki," Heathcliff said from inside the backpack. "Maybe we should forget about this and head back to the room." Just then his stomach growled loudly. "…Then again…"

Negi chuckled. "There's your answer then, Heathcliff. We'll keep going."

"…_Let's still keep our guard up,_" Cocone added quietly.

* * *

"Makie, what happened?!"

Frowning as the stripper bot carried her and Ayaka into the makeshift medical room, Makie replied, "I got overanxious and now I'm out of the game. But I hurt my ankle and this big lug brought me here due to some secondary protocol or something Satomi installed in him."

"And Iincho-san?" Akira asked as she was given the unconscious Ayaka.

Makie then grinned. "Oh, nothing…"

"Looks like she was knocked out by a blow to the head."

"Yeah, Ako, something like that. Least now she won't get her kiss, either. …But Kaede and some of the others still might, including Yuna."

"Yuna's still active? And alone?"

Akira shook her head, smiling. "I think she'll prefer it that way. You know how she is about this kind of playing."

"You should know – you have to put up with her and her Metal Gear Solid gaming as her roommate."

"Oh, it's not so bad. She makes sure that I get my rest while she's playing." _Thanks to a little trick she shared with me, that is…_

"I have fulfilled my secondary protocol functions; returning now to patrol."

"Yeah, you do that, big guy," Makie said as the stripper bot left the room. She then sighed while Ako examined her ankle. "So how bad is it?"

"Just a light sprain. Give it a while, and you'll be fine."

"Not really… I really, REALLY wanted that kiss with Negi-kun."

"Maybe there'll be another chance?"

* * *

In one corner of the mansion, Kaede and Ku stared down against Asuna and Misora. By chance, the two pairs had run into each other and now were in the middle of a face-off.

Misora's eyes locked with Kaede's; both knew they had to keep moving to find Negi and keep him from getting kissed. However, both also realized they needed to do something about their respective partners. While Asuna would be easy to deal with as she had no interest in the game at all, Ku was a different story. It would be difficult to stop her.

_If we linger here too long, one of those bots will come by and one or all or us will be likely out of this stupid game,_ Misora thought. _And you know this, too, Kaede._

Suddenly they all heard a loud scream. Turning, they saw Chizuru running towards them, with a stripper bot right behind her. A second and third scream followed as the Narutaki twins appeared, also with a pursuer.

"HELP ME!"

"HELP US!"

"WE DON'T WANNA BE NAKED!!"

"Time to go," Misora muttered, moving from Asuna.

'De gozaru," Kaede added, suddenly vanishing.

"H-HUH?! Misora, wait-!"

"Kaede, where you go-?!"

"Asuna, for the love of kami-sama, help me!"

"Save us, big sister Ku-Fei!"

"Targets acquired."

"Commence rapid firing."

"Oh hell no!" Asuna cried, rushing forward to one of the two bots.

"Me no be naked so easy," Ku added, getting into a fighting stance. "Satomi's bots no match for Chinese martial arts!" _Though me wish Kaede no leave; me could use help._

"_WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!_"

Everyone looked up to see a ceiling vent open up and out tumbled Nodoka and Yue. The two fell, arms and legs flaying, right on top of Ku and Asuna, who were caught by surprise by their suddenly shout and appearance.

"Nodoka! Yue! Are you two-?" But before Chizuru could finish, she and the rest were struck by the beams, and were reduced to their underwear or no clothes at all.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

"Sister, I don't; have anything on!!!!!"

"Guess we shoulda turned right instead of left."

"What were you two doing in the air vents anyway?"

"Is no fair, me no ready for that."

"I'm gonna kill somebody over this! That Negi-bozu, Ayaka, Asakura, Satomi, SOMEBODY!!!"

Peeking around one corner, Misora allowed a large bead of sweat to appear on her forehead. "I think you and I are gonna be less popular with them after this, Kaede."

"We'll worry about that later," the ninja girl stated. "Come, let's get to Negi-kun before the rest do, especially Makie-san and Iincho-san."

"Right!" _Though, why wasn't Chizuru with Ayaka? Aren't they partners in this game?_

Hiding behind a different corner, Yuna had both hands to her mouth to keep her from behind heard as she laughed. _Ohhhh, there is NEVER a camera when you need one at times like this! That was just hilarious!_

* * *

"Whoa," Asakura said aloud, "that was sure a shocker! A massive out-call on Asuna, Chizuru, Nodoka, Yue, Fuka, Fumika, and Ku. Now we're down to three girls, each from a different team, to try and find Negi-kun and score a kiss." _Oh man, this was NOT what I had in mind about eliminating the weaker of the candidates._

Inside her robe, Chamo mentally swore up and down. Only three girls out of the original twelve he picked out for the game were left. Also, since Kaede and Misora were two of the three, the chances of Negi getting lots of pactio cards was now a pipedream. _There goes my moola…_

"I think you shoulda left out those robots," Misa stated loudly. "This kinda ruins the fun."

"Yeah, this sucks!"

"This whole game is just ridiculous," Chisame muttered. Then she looked up at the screens and blinked several times. "…Okay, I must be tired. I'm seeing more than one Negi-sensei."

"Say what?!"

Sakurako pointed at the monitors. "It's true, look! Each one has Negi-kun on them!"

"Hey, what's the big idea, Asakura?!"

Chamo popped out to see for himself, and he paled though his fur kept this form showing. _Oh damn! Can it get any worse than this?!_

At that moment, the power suddenly went out in the whole mansion.

* * *

"Okay," Takane said after the power had gone out, "tell me again WHY this massive blackout is necessary?"

"It's simple – the curse placed on me by Nagi is linked to the school, and is connected to the school's power supply. When the power goes out, the field suppressing my powers is eliminated and can only be restored when the power comes back on." Evangeline held out her hand and concentrated. She smirked as she saw a glowing magical ball appear, illuminating the room slightly.

"It will take approximately 17 minutes and 58 seconds before the power will be restored, Master," Chachamaru explained. "And even then, it will take an additional 3 minutes for the power to return to all corners of Mahora."

"Then we'd better act fast; Satomi's robots will have back-up generators to keep them going, and we need to have them corral those girls up and incapacitate the more serious threats."

Chachamaru nods. "I will begin now."

"Good! Meanwhile… I'm going to gather up my other little helpers… Let's go, girls. We have a boya to suck the blood out of."

* * *

Ayaka woke up to darkness, which she found strange. "Where… where am I? What's going on?"

"The power's out," she heard Akira reply.

"Okochi? Oh wait! I remember now! …Sasaki, you double-crosser! Where are you?!"

"Never mind that, Iincho," Ako stated, standing by the window. "It looks like the whole campus is without power. I don't see any lights on."

"What?! A massive power out? …Negi-sensei! He must be alone and afraid by himself!"

"Uh, he's with Misora's one friend from her church, so he's not alone-."

"That's beside the point! We must find him and protect him! This can't be a coincidence! Sasaki, you agree with me, don't you?"

Makie opened her mouth to reply…

**Makie Sasaki… Ako Izumi…**

Makie stood frozen, like she was in a trance. Ako was the same.

"Sasaki? Izumi?"

"Ako, Makie, what's the matter?" Akira asked, concerned.

**It is time, my servants. Initiate Yukihiro and Okochi! I have use for them as well.**

Slowly, both Ako and Makie turned to look at Akira and Ayaka respectively. They both smiled strange smiles… fangs poking out from under their upper lips.

"Akira…"

"Iincho.."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Asakura yelled. "Satomi!"

Pulling out a mini persocom from inside her robe, Satomi typed away. "Looks like it's a massive blackout. I can't get any wireless connection. Luckily, I always have a back-up plan for these sort of emergencies. I can hack into a satellite and find out what's going on."

"What about your robots?"

"Oh, they'll be fine; I installed back-up power units into them so they'll still function."

"Maybe we'd better find the others and Negi-kun and stay in a group?" Konoka suggested. She was holding a flashlight that was given to her by Setsuna. Several other girls now had flashlights as well, courtesy of Mana.

"I'll send commands to my robots to round everybody up and bring them here so we can stay together until the power comes back on-. …What the heck?!"

"What's the matter?" Asakura asked.

"This… it can't be! I'm being blocked out! Let me try hacking the server and… …Nothing."

"You can't send anything out?"

"I'm being blocked 200%; I can't even run an anti-virus scan!"

Realizing that something bad was going on, Chamo slipped out of Asakura's robe and took off out of the room. He had to find Negi, and fast. _I betcha that Evangeline is behind this! Negi might be in danger!_

Mana pulled out two handguns from inside her robe. "I'll go and look for the others."

"I'll help," Chao said.

However, before they could move, two beams fired form one open corridor, hitting both girls. They suddenly were frozen stiff, unable to move; they looked like store mannequins in unique poses.

"AH!"

"What the heck was that?!"

"Look out! It's the bots!"

"Let's get outta here!"

"No good, we're surrounded!"

"SATOMI, DO SOMETHING!"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! THEY'VE BEEN COMPLETELY OVERRIDED!"

Two of the robots herded Asuna, Ku, and the others into the room, and then all the stripper bots surrounded them, encasing them in a wide circle. Ku, like Chao and Mana, had been frozen.

_Only one other person could pull this stunt and overpower Satomi,_ Asakura thought, paling a bit. _Chachamaru!_

* * *

Yuna pulled out her cellphone and turned it on. "Crap! No signal. Okay then…" she pulled out a small datacard and jacked it into the one end of her cellphone. Suddenly her signal strength indicator rose up to full bars.

"Yes!" she speed-dialed a number.

"_Yuna?_"

"Dad, something's wrong. The power suddenly went out at Ayaka's on-campus mansion."

"_It's the entire campus, Yuna; everyone's without power. We don't think it's a coincidence. Is Negi-kun with you?_"

"No, but I'm gonna find him."

"_Good girl! I'll try to find out what's going on and see if I can help get the power back up. You stay near Negi-kun; the force-field that keeps Evangeline's powers in check is tied to the campus' power supply. If there's no power-._"

"Then she'll be free to terrorize to her heart's content," Yuna finished for her dad. "Gotta go, dad! Bye!" She then closed her phone and pocketed it. "So that's it-."

"Halt!"

Yuna whirled around to see one of the stripper bots approaching her, its eyes glowing red. Yuna frowned "Leave it to Satomi…"

"Yuna Akashi, you will come with me quietly or else-."

_**BANG!**_

The robot twitched a bit before falling backwards, its upper neck exposed and various wires sparking a little; its head had been blown clean off.

"I don't think so," Yuna stated, a magic gun in her right hand. "I haven't played the Halo and Gears of War series for nothing." She then turned and ran.

* * *

"The kitchen… where is the kitchen?" Negi wondered to himself as he walked around in the darkness of the mansion.

"Negi-kuuuuuuuuun…"

Slowly, Negi turned to see Makie. "Oh, Sasaki-san. …What's with the maid costume?"

Indeed, Makie was wearing a maid's uniform. But what Negi failed to notice was her eyes; they were dull in the pale light of the moon, almost lifeless. Also, when she flashed him a smile, it was a predatory smile, fangs exposed.

"Can I get a kiss?" Makie asked darkly, still smiling.

"A… a kiss?"

"Mmmmm-hmmmm."

"No fair, Sasaki," Ayaka's voice said. "I want a kiss, too."

"Why should you two have all the fun?"

"Yes, we'd like a kiss, too."

Soon Negi found himself facing Makie, Ayaka, Akira, and Ako; all four girls were in maid outfits. Also, all four looked like they were in a trance.

"What do you say, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked. "Will you honor me with your first kiss? And mine?"

"Who said you could go first, Iincho?"

"Yes, I was here first."

"But this is my house, girls. So I get first dibbs."

"Now, now, girls," Negi said. "There's no need to argue about this. I'd be happy to give you each a kiss."

"So would I."

"Me, too."

"I'll give you each some sugar."

"There's plenty of me to go around."

The four girls looked around, still under Evangeline's spell. They were still slightly surprised, however, by what they saw.

They were surrounded by five Negis.

"Oh… my…"

"So many… Negi-senseis…"

"But… which is the real one?"

"Only one way to find out… let's… GET HIM!!"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter 17

Closing Notes: After a while, I return with the latest installment of my Negima series. Amazing what a person can write on their day off after they've had their fill of video games lately.

I'm getting closer to the end of this series, and after that I think I'm definitely taking a break. Maybe a nice little epilogue to hint and future tales in this series, but that's about it. Though if somebody wants to try their hand at this series when I finish, I'd be happy to open negotiations.

Well… I have nothing left to say except this:

Please read & review.

-R80


End file.
